Super Robot Monkey Team MegaForce GO! Story 5
by AdikoKoizumi19
Summary: Gizmo and Seala aren't feeling too good. HOME SICKNESS! Now what is Melodie going to do? She doesn't want to leave Gizmo and Seala by themselves on Earth, where they come from. R&R please. Please the other four stories first if not done already. Thank you
1. Home Sick

**Chapter One**

**Home Sick**

It's the summer time and the MegaForce was just relaxing. Gizmo and Seala were sitting together and didn't look so good. That's when Melodie walked over to them.

"Are you two feeling alright?" Melodie checked their temperatures.

"I'm not feeling so good." Gizmo said.

"Neither am I. My stomach hurts."

That's when Gibson and Otto came up the tubes.

"Hey, Gizmo, Seala. You ready to go?" Otto asked.

"Sorry guys, but these two aren't going anywhere." Melodie said putting her hand up to make the two boys stop.

"What's the matter?" Gibson asked.

"Gizmo and Seala are not feeling well."

"What do you think's the matter with them?" Otto asked.

"I have a theory but I'm not sure."

"What? They might be homesick and have to leave for a few months so they can feel better?" Gibson joked.

The two boys started laughing until they noticed the look on Melodie's face.

"That…really is the problem?" Otto questioned.

"I'm sorry boys, but the two of them must go to Earth and stay for a bit."

"What? But-"

"I know Gibson. I'll discuss it with both teams in a few moments. Could you do me a favor? Could you bring your team over here so we could have a meeting?"

The two nodded and left, hesitantly, but left to their Robot. After about ten minutes, the HyperForce came up the tubes. The MegaForce was already sitting/standing in the command room, except for Gizmo and Seala who were in the sick bay.

"So what's going? Gibson and Otto said you guys had an emergency meeting to discuss with us." Chiro said walking over.

"Yes…it's extremely important." Melodie said.

"What is it?" Nova asked sitting down.

"Seala and Gizmo are sick, home sick. I need to send them back to Earth." Melodie started.

"For how long?" Antauri questioned.

"As long as they need to recover, but I don't feel safe with sending them by themselves."

"None of us do." Carbon added.

"So what's that have to do with us?" Sprx asked.

"While you were coming over, I discussed with these four who they feel is the safest to take care of Seala and Gizmo on Earth."

"And…who did you pick?" Antauri questioned.

"I chose Gibson and Otto." Carbon said.

"So did I." Elella added.

"Me too." Blaze added as well.

"It was clear that everyone here thinks you two are the safest to take care of Seala and Gizmo while they recover."

"Us? But we know nothing about Earth!" Gibson shouted.

"Yeah…I don't even know where that is."

"It's where we went to camp Otto. Remember?" Chiro said smiling.

"Oh right…how could I forget that summer?" Otto said.

"Let's not go down _that _memory road, alright? So are you two in or out?" Carbon asked.

"I'm not sure. What if we get us lost or something?" Gibson theorized.

"Don't worry…as soon as those two smell that Earth air, they'll be fine and show you two around the world." Elella assured.

"The whole world? Wow…Gizmo said it big though." Otto pointed out.

"Which is why we need you two to make sure they don't get hurt. Here…this is to call for anything at all. If you want to update us, need help, or if the two want to call." Melodie said handing the two a video communicator.

"Alright…I guess I'm in. Otto, are you?"

Otto thought for a second.

"Yeah, I guess if you're in, I'm in too."

The two shook hands.

"Good. You two will leave with Gizmo and Seala in three hours." Melodie hugged them. "Thank you."

She let go.

"It's no problem Melodie." Otto said.

"Oh…is it okay Chiro? That two of your teammates are taking Gizmo and Seala to Earth for a while?"

"Of course. As long as everyone else is alright with it."

The rest of the HyperForce agreed. Three hours later, Otto and Gibson helped Gizmo and Seala onto the Intergalactic Bus on its way to Earth. They waved goodbye to everyone on both teams as the bus took off. Gizmo and Seala held their stomachs after the blast off.

"You alright?" Otto asked.

"Just a stomach ache. Nothing…ah…new. As soon as we land, we'll be alright." Gizmo assured.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Gibson asked both the girls.

"No…it'll only make it worse, but thank you. And thank you for bringing us." Seala answered.

"You're welcome." The two boys said to both girls.

It was a few hours later when the girls had fell asleep in their seats, leaning against the boys' shoulders. The two girls had gotten color back in their fur and had no problem sleeping.

"I wonder where we're going to land." Otto whispered, breaking the awkward silence around them.

"I think we're landing in some place called Hawaii." Gibson whispered back.

"Sounds like fun…Hey Gibson?"

"Yes Otto?"

"I'm glad we came."

"Me too."

"I mean…not only for the girls, but for us. You know?"

"What? Otto, what are talking about?"

"We've been distant lately. This might be good for us."

"I suppose it is. I wonder what Earth is like, what we're going to see." Gibson said changing the subject.

"Me too. I think we should call the others when we land tomorrow."

"Yes, we should."

After they were done talking, they fell asleep.

Gibson's POV…

I was sound asleep when I heard someone's familiar voice, trying to wake me up.

"Hey, Gibson. Wake up. Gibson!" Then I felt the shaking, which really woke me up.

"AH! Otto! What is it?"

"The girls are gone, and we're on Earth."

"What? The girls are gone?"

"Yeah, I woke up and they were gone!"

"Come on! They've got to be in the station." I said pulling Otto inside the station.

After a few moments, we found the two girls waiting outside the station, smelling the flowers at a stand. They hadn't noticed we came out yet, so Otto and I decided to sneak up on them.

We were just about to hug them when…"Don't even think about it boys." They knew.

No one's POV…

"How'd you know?"

"We heard you." Gizmo said whipping around.

"Gizmo! I can't believe we're _here_! Ah!" Seala started jumping up and down, which was followed by Gizmo.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" The girls started cheering.

"Wait…where _are _we?" Gibson asked.

"In HAWAII!" Gizmo shouted.

"The most beautiful, peaceful place on the planet." Seala added.

"Really? Neat…Hey, how you feel?" Otto asked quickly.

"Great! Melodie was _so _right. We did need to come to Earth." Gizmo said.

"I know! I can't believe it!"

"You know what I want to do first?"

"Go catch a break?"

"You bet'cha."

"You two wanna come?" Seala asked.

"What's a 'break' mean?" Gibson asked.

"A big wave. You know, surfing?" Gizmo said using her arm to indicate a wave.

"Surfing? But we don't know how to surf." Gibson said.

"We'll teach you. Come on! We know the prefect beach!" Seala said.

The four walked down the road for a long while until they got a long beach. It felt great and the sand was hot.

"What is this beach?" Otto asked.

"Welcome to Lei Beach. This is where Gizmo and I go surfing. No one has ever discovered it. Come on…we have a shack over here." Seala called over.

The boys ran over and inside a big shack. Inside were a few chairs, a couple of surf boards and ingredients to make smoothies.

"Whoa. This is amazing."

"Thanks Otto. Here, grab a surf board and we'll get started." Seala said grabbing a purple surf board and running out of the hut.

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" Gizmo shouted grabbing a gold colored board and following her sister out of the hut.

"Well? Should we?" Gibson questioned.

"I don't about you, but I'm going." Otto answered.

He grabbed a green board and ran out, followed by Gibson with a blue board. The girls had sat down on the sand and started putting something on their boards.

"What are you two doing?" Otto asked.

"Waxing our boards."

"We don't to stick to the boards when we fall off." Seala finished.

"Fall off?" Gibson questioned.

"Yeah…here…" Gizmo tossed a waxing roll to each of the boys. "We don't need you to either. Just sit down and gently rub the wax up and down your board." Gizmo said.

The boys sat down and started waxing their boards like the girls. Seala looked up at the boys and saw that they were going to fast and hard.

"Stop, stop, stop! Guys, stop waxing!" Seala said standing up and walking over, with Gizmo following. The girls got behind the boys and grabbed their wrists. "Like this. Gently."

"Gently…and slowly."

"So girls…what is Hawaii all about?" Gibson asked.

"Ohana." Gizmo answered.

"What's that?" Otto asked.

"Family!" The girls answered.

"Well, are we surfing or not?" Otto asked standing up.

"Sure! Come on!" Seala said grabbing her board.

The girls ran out into the water with the boys not to far behind. The boys stopped when they saw how far they were going.

"Come on! Just do what we do!"

"Yeah! Monkey see, Monkey do! Come on!"

"Gizmo…" Seala snapped loud enough for the boys to hear.

"What?" Gizmo giggled.

The guys looked at each other then got on their boards and swam out to where the girls were. The girls were sitting on their boards and starring out at the ocean.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get surfing!" Otto cheered.

"We can't. No waves yet." Gizmo said.

"But there are some-"

"Those aren't good ones."

"Yeah, go out on those and…not even 30 seconds of a surf." Seala calculated.

After about ten minutes of sitting out in the water, the guys got tired.

"So how much longer?" Otto yawned.

"AH! There's one! Seala, Seala, Seala! There's one!"

"I see it sis. Come on guys!" Seala said as the two started paddling out into the wave.

The boys starred at each other then paddled out into the wave as well.

"Get ready to stand up!" Seala called.

The four stood up on their boards and started to surf.

"You're doing it! You're surfing!" Gizmo called over.

"It's not all that…Ah!" Otto fell off his board.

"Otto!"

"Don't worry Gibson! He's fine! Come on, keep focus!" Seala assured.

"Alright!" Gibson moved his board to the top of the wave and jumped into the air while doing an one-eighty in the air and landing back on the wave safely. "I did it! I surfed!"

"Whoo-hoo! Way to go Gibson!" Gizmo cheered.

"Oh…Gizmo! Look ahead! A tunnel!"

Gizmo looked ahead and smiled.

"Hey Gibson! Hold on tight! We're going in there! If you keep your board steady you should make it through!" Gizmo said.

"Alright!"

Seala surfed behind Gibson so she could watch him at a better angle as they went through the tunnel. The three surfed into the tunnel and Gibson started to lose his balance.

"Balance yourself Gibson!" Seala shouted.

"I can't! Ah!" Gibson fell off his board.

After the girls got through the tunnel, the wave ended and they jumped into the water after not seeing Gibson surface.

"Gibson! Otto! Where are ya?" Gizmo called.

There wasn't an answer.

"Let's try under the water. Under water mode sis."

"Right Seala."

Then they dived into the water and turned into underwater mode. They went separate ways in the water. As Gizmo swam through the water, something caught her leg. Some pesky seaweed got tangled around her ankle.

"_Oh great! And not a lot of air left! What am I going to do?_ _Can't use my saws under water!_" Gizmo thought as she tried to break free of the seaweed around her ankle.

After Seala had surfaced with the boys, getting them on the beach, she noticed Gizmo hadn't surfaced either.

"You two alright?" Seala asked.

"Yeah…I think so." Otto said.

Seala smiled then remembered her sister.

"I wonder what's taking Gizmo so long to surface." Seala thought aloud.

"Maybe sharks got her." Otto said.

Seala giggled. "There aren't any sharks in these waters Otto. Maybe it was seaweed. I'll go get her."

Seala started to walk away when someone grabbed her hand. Seala looked and it was Gibson.

"You're almost out of air…let me go get her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright…but just remember…don't use your drills! You could short circuit!" Seala shouted as Gibson dived into the water.

Gibson changed to underwater mode and swam around for a while until he found Gizmo, knocked out and tangled in some seaweed, her underwater mode deactivated itself. He pulled out the weed and carried Gizmo to the surface.

"Gizmo, are you alright?" Gibson asked.

"I *cough* think so. Thanks."

Gibson helped swim Gizmo back to shore, where Seala greeted them both, but mostly her little sister.

"Oh you had me worried. Are you alright? What-"

"Seala, I'm fine. I'm alright…really."

Seala hugged Gizmo. "Oh don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I won't, but no promises." Gizmo joked letting go of Seala.

"Gibson?" Gibson was sitting on the sand when Seala kneeled next to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much. You saved my sister."

"You're welcome Seala."

They let go. "Are you alright?"

"Of course."

"Whew…thank goodness everyone's alright." Seala stood up. "Giz!" Then Seala something in Hawaiian.

"Sure."

"What'd you say?"

"If she could go find food to eat. Come on."

"What?"

"Help me make a fire before she gets back."

"Alright."

After a while Gizmo came back with a palm left full of berries and other food.

"Hey Seala, look what-Oh wow! You got the fire started!"

"Thanks to Gibson."

"Looks like he's making the day prefect huh?"

"So is Otto. He's in making smoothies." Gibson said.

"Hope he's not making a mess. That blender was a little tricky."

"I'll go check." Gizmo shot up.

After Gizmo helped Otto with the smoothies, the four sat around the fire and had dinner. The girls fell back and sighed.

"You two alright?" Otto asked.

"Prefect…" They sighed.

"Stars!" Seala shouted. "Shooting stars!"

"Ah! You're right! Quick, everyone make a wish." Gizmo said closing her eyes.

The other three followed Gizmo and closed their eyes. Gibson and Otto opened their eyes and saw that girls had fell asleep. So they decided to go to sleep as well and call the teams in the morning.

**ME: MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIFTH STORY! Whoo-hoo! Okay so I decided not to use tour guides in the WHOLE story. In some places I will. I hope no one hates me because I'm only using these four in the majority of this story. R&R please, and no flames please, if it can be helped. Thanks!**


	2. Maliu, Hawaii

**Chapter Two**

**Hawaii**

The girls woke up and noticed the boys were gone.

"Hey Seala? Where'd they go?" Gizmo asked.

"Not sure. Come on, let's check the shack." Seala getting up.

The two girls ran into the shack and saw the boys were talking to someone.

"Hey guys. Who you talking too?" Gizmo asked.

They startled the boys, which made them drop something. Gizmo picked it up saw it was a communication device. On the screen were Melodie and Antauri.

"Aloha Melodie, Antauri." Gizmo said.

"Hello girls. How is everything?" Melodie asked.

"It's all good. Gizmo and I taught Gibson and Otto how to surf yesterday."

"You're kidding?" Elella said coming on screen needing to hear this.

"Yeah, and they weren't all that bad either."

"Seala's right, they were better than when we started surfing."

"Gibson actually did a one-eighty in the air…and landed perfectly."

"Way to go Brain Frame." Elella shouted over the device.

"Do not call me that." Gibson said taking the device from the girls.

"So Gibson, how is everything, other than relaxing?" Antauri questioned.

"We're fine Antauri. The girls really know how to have fun here." Otto answered for Gibson.

"Your two's job is to make sure Seala and Gizmo don't get hurt, not to relax."

"Antauri, it's alright. There's not a lot of trouble on Earth, just as long as the girls don't bring them to any dangerous places on Earth." Melodie said.

"We won't Mel. Chill." Gizmo said.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. And Antauri, can't these two have a little fun for once?" Seala asked.

"I don't think it's wise for them to let their guards down."

"Come Antauri. Just for a little while." Gizmo said as the girls looked so innocent.

After a few moments, Antauri sighed.

"I guess it'll be fine. Just don't get into trouble."

"Antauri, you worry too much." Otto said.

"Alright. Antauri out."

Then the line hung up.

"So what should we do today?" Seala questioned.

"I know." Then Gizmo whispered into Seala's ear.

Seala nodded in agreement.

"Gizmo has a prefect idea. Follow us."

Then the girls ran out, followed by the boys. They started to walk around town, where there were decorations everywhere.

"Aloha! Welcome to Hawaii!"

"Aloha." Gizmo waved.

"What does that mean?" Otto asked.

"It means Hello. Oh, we never said Aloha Kakahiaka."

"Aloha Kakahiaka? What's that?" Gibson asked.

"Good Morning." The girls answered.

"Well…Aloha Kakahiaka to you too." Gibson said.

"Yeah, Aloha Kakahiaka."

"Ah! There is a festival here!" Gizmo said.

"Come on! Let's go!" The girls started running when they noticed something. "Hey Gizmo. Let's separate."

"Separate?"

"Go on a date, and then meet up at the beach just before it gets dark, so we can watch the fireworks."

"Oh I got'cha. Alright. See ya later sis." Then the girls walked back over to the boys. "Hey Otto. Come on, let's go on the…um…Ferris Wheel over there."

"Um…alright."

"Uh…Gibson…why don't we go play a game? You could win me something." Seala said.

"I'm not so good at games."

"Then I'll play one. Come on."

"Alright." Gibson said smiling.

They walked over to a game booth, the one where you had to knock over the cans with a baseball. Seala paid for one game and threw one, missing on propose. Then she acted all sad.

"Oh no. I can't throw. Maybe you could help me?"

Gibson looked surprised, he knew Seala could throw, but gave in and walked over.

"How am I going to-"

"Grab my hands from behind me like this, and guide my hands so I can throw. Alright?"

"Alright." So Gibson got behind Seala and got a hold of her wrists and helped her throw the baseball and knock down all three of the cans.

"Ah!" Seala turned around and hugged Gibson. "You did it! You helped me! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Hey, do you want a prize or not?" The booth guy asked.

"Gibson, why don't you pick it for me?"

Gibson nodded and pick out a plush bear, a small one not as small as one of those that fit's the size of your hand, one bigger. The bear was purple with a blue stomach and it said "I *heart* you!" on it. Seala loved it and kissed Gibson on the cheek, which made him blush.

Back on Shuggazoom…

It was right after the teams had hung up with Gibson and Otto and Chiro had walked in.

"Hey, did you hear from Gibson or Otto yet?"

"Just got off the phone with them kid." Elella answered.

"Great. How is everyone?"

"Seala and Gizmo are back to normal." Antauri answered.

"That's for sure." Elella agreed.

"I kinda miss them being here." Chiro sighed sitting down.

That's when Carbon walked in.

"Hey Seala!"

"Carbon, Seala is on Earth remember?" Melodie said.

"Huh? Oh right. I guess I forgot. I guess I'll just have to ask-Oh wait, he's there too. Shoot."

"What's the matter Carbon?"

"I wanted to ask Seala or Gibson to help me with this problem."

"It's alright. Just ask them when they get back."

"Alright. I'm gonna go ask Gizmo and Otto if-Wait, their on Earth too."

"Why don't you ask your brothers and sister to play with you?"

"Okay. Hey Sprx, Elella, Chiro! Wanna play a game?" Carbon shouted running over.

The four agreed on a game and started to play.

"I better go check in with Nova and Blaze. They've been in the training room since we got back from the station yesterday." Melodie said walking out.

"I'll come with you." Antauri said following Melodie to the training room.

When they got there, Nova and Blaze were on either side of room, just sitting there. They looked dead.

"You two okay in here?" Melodie asked.

Nova shot up to her feet and ran over.

"Melodie, did you hear from them?"

"Antauri and I just got off the phone with them. They surfed and the girls said they were great."

"Good. You know, it's hard to let two of your teammates go to a strange planet without the rest of the team."

"I know. I didn't feel safe the last time either."

"Last time?" Antauri questioned.

"This has happened only once before. Seala and Gizmo get homesick every now and again, but they said it doesn't happen for a few years at a time." Blaze said.

"Oh…okay."

"You're good friends with Seala and Gizmo, I've noticed, and thank you. They say you're a real good friend to them."

"Aw…It's nothing." Nova laughed nervously.

"Come on, the other four are playing a game. Why don't we join them?"

Then there was light growling from Nova and Blaze.

"Um…actually, can we go get something to eat? I'm starved." Nova asked.

"Sure. I'll buy." Melodie said.

"You don't have to do that Melodie."

"But I want to. Come on. Let's go get the other four."

"Alright!" And Nova raced Blaze up the tubes to get the other four.

They all went to the Hover Burger and got their usual orders, but the only ones that were able to actually eat was Antauri and Melodie. Melodie stopped eating when she noticed no one else was, she elbowed Antauri and then he noticed.

"Is everyone alright? I thought you were all hungry." Melodie smiled.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm hungry…it's just…" Elella trailed off.

"You miss the others being around?" Melodie stood up and walked over to Elella. "You remember what I said last time they left?"

"Yeah…the less you think about them the faster they're come back. I know, I know mom. But it's hard to not think of those big brains." Elella said, wiping away a small tear from her eye.

"Oh…it's alright." Melodie sat down next Elella and hugged her. "They'll come back."

"I know…as long as the girls don't kill them with excitement first." Elella joked.

Everyone smiled and knew how Elella felt. They missed the four just as much as Elella and Melodie, who was hiding it, did. After lunch, they headed back to the Super Robot and did a little training to keep their minds occupied from their friends back on Earth. Speaking of the four of them, why don't we check back with them?

Back on Earth…

"This was a great night. Thanks." Gizmo said walking with her hand in Otto's.

"Welcome…hey it's getting dark."

"Oh, hey come on. Let's go back to the beach so we can see the fireworks."

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah…come on. We'll miss them if we don't hurry." Gizmo said walking faster.

"Alright. I'm coming." Otto said running.

"Hey! No fair! Otto, wait up!" Gizmo said running after him.

Back at the beach, Seala and Gibson had made it an hour early, when Gizmo came running with Otto right behind.

"Ha! Beat'cha!" Gizmo shouted.

"Man…you're fast. How'd you do that?"

"I like to run."

"Ah-hum…"

Gizmo and Otto didn't noticed the other two were there until Seala cleared her throat.

"Oh hey guys. When'd you get here?" Gizmo asked sitting down next to her sister.

"We've been here for a whole hour. You almost missed the fireworks." Seala answered.

"I know, which is why we were running. I really wanted to see the fireworks."

"They're just fireworks. What's the big deal?" Otto questioned.

"Neither Gizmo nor I have seen fireworks since the last time we were here."

"Yeah…we haven't seen a lot of stuff since we moved to Shuggazoom."

"We have fireworks." Gibson defended.

"But they're not like Earth fireworks." Seala said.

"Yeah, Earth fireworks are bigger and louder!" Gizmo said waving her arms around.

Then Seala saw a boat on the water with huge crates of fireworks.

"They're about to start." Seala said pointing at boat.

Then the girls laid down and the boys laid down next them. As the fireworks continued, the girls started to fall asleep. After the fireworks the boys noticed that girls fell asleep and decided to go to sleep as well.

**ME: Whoo-hoo! Cannot believe I have finished TWO chapters in TWO days for the FIFTH story in the MegaForce SERIES! That's my new personal best on stories for FanFic! Alright! So R&R and I will be updating ASAP!**


	3. Next Destantion

**Chapter Three**

**Next Distention**

This time Otto and Gibson woke up second, not knowing where the girls went too.

"Hey Gibson! Wake up!" Otto shouted. This didn't get Gibson up even a bit. "Gibson! Wake up!" Otto shouted shaking his brother this time, still not working.

That's when Otto picked up a pebble and threw it at Gibson's helmet.

"What is it Otto?" Gibson groaned.

"The girls are missing again." Otto said flatly.

"What?" Gibson shot up in shock.

"Whoo-hoo! Way to go Seala!"

They heard this in the water. When they looked, Seala and Gizmo were in the water, taking turns at surfing waves. Then the guys ran inside the shack and got out their boards and waxed them for about ten minutes, getting detracted by the girls' screams and cheers. After they had waxed their boards enough they swam out in the water toward Seala who was waiting her turn.

"Hey! Seala!" Otto shouted, getting her attention.

"Aloha guys! Howzit?" Seala answered back.

"Whoo-hoo! This is awesome!" Gizmo shouted, not noticing that the boys had came out in the water.

"So why aren't you surfing?" Gibson asked.

"Gizmo and I decided to take turns."

"I wanna go next!" Otto shouted.

"Alright, alright. You can go, and then Gibson can."

"What? Oh no. I don't want to go. Thank you."

"Oh come on Gibson. It's a tradition for Hawaiians to surf. You don't want to break a tradition, do you?" Seala asked.

After a moment, Gibson sighed.

"I guess not."

"Yay! Mahalo…I know you'll be fine."

"I guess so."

"It's basic physics if you look at it close enough."

"It is?"

Seala nodded as Gizmo swam over to the three.

"Howzit brahs?" Gizmo asked.

The boys draw a blank face.

"How's it going guys?" Seala translated.

"Oh, right, right." The boys said, over lapping each other.

This made the girls laugh.

"Okay Otto. Your turn." Seala said.

That's when Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride started playing in the back ground.

"Okay. Going for it!" Otto started swim out on the wave that came up.

By the time the song ended, it had been three hours and Gizmo had just gotten to the middle of a wave tunnel and jumped off into the water. She swam under water over to the other three. She grabbed Seala's leg and pulled her under but the boys had grabbed Seala's arms.

"Ah! Something's got me! Ah!" Seala screamed.

"Don't worry, we've got'cha!" Gibson grunted through his teeth.

The boys' grips slipped and Seala got pulled under the water, by her sister. After a few moments, Seala resurfaced a few feet away from where she was.

"Gizmo! Get up here!" Seala said angrily.

Gizmo swam up to the top of the water and looked sad. The boys jumped off their boards and swam over to the girls.

"It was just a joke Seala!" Gizmo shouted, upset.

"You scared me deeply! I could've drowned Gizmo!"

"Sorry."

After a moment, Seala sighed and then smiled and hugged her sister.

"It's alright."

"Uh…hey girls. You two alright?" Otto asked.

"Yeah…we're fine. Right Gizmo?"

Gizmo wiped away a tear and smiled.

"Yeah, we're fine. Mahalo for asking."

"Hey, let's go get some lunch and then get going. We're miss our flight to Alaska if we don't hurry." Seala said swimming back over to her board.

"Oh right. Coming Seala."

The boys followed close behind and got their boards and the four raced back to the shore. They put the boards back in the shack and rolled up the towels putting them in the shack too. The girls threw sand on the fire pit and pulled down some vines on the shack so no one could see it. Then they left to have lunch.

"Hey Seala." Gizmo whispered in her sister's ear.

"Alright. Hey guys, just meet us at that restaurant over there. We'll meet you there."

"Alright, but where-"

"We'll be right back Gibson. Don't worry." Seala said before kissing Gibson on the cheek and leaving with Gizmo into some clothes shack.

After a half an hour, the boys were starting to get bored when the girls walked over.

"Hey guys. You like the outfits?" Gizmo asked turning around.

Gizmo was wearing a green tube top that showed her stomach and a yellow tied around skirt with green leggings, and yellow flip-flops. Seala was wearing a blue tie-around-the-neck top and a purple tie around skirt with blue leggings, and purple flip-flops. The guys were speechless at what the girls were wearing.

"What? You don't like the outfits?" Seala asked.

"No. No, no, no…I love the outfits. Don't you Otto?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah…you look great. But, you're missing something." Otto said standing up.

"What?" Gizmo asked.

"Close your eyes and hold still."

"Okay."

Gizmo shut her eyes.

"You too Seala." Gibson said standing up.

"Alright…" Seala closed her eyes.

After a moment, the guys stepped back.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Gibson said.

The girls opened their eyes and were confused, then felt something on their heads.

"They're flowers we bought over there at the stand." Otto said.

"Oh Mahalo guys." Gizmo said.

"Yes…Mahalo." Seala agreed.

"That means thank you, right?" Gibson asked.

"Yes…it does." Then Seala wrapped her arms around Gibson's neck and kissed him.

Seala's flower was blue and Gizmo's was yellow. After a couple of hours of touring the island of Mali, the four caught a plane to Alaska and spent the night on the plane.

Back on Shuggazoom…

Elella had woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. She walked over to her mirror and brushed her fur gently. It shined after she was done, but then she remembered what Gizmo would say to her every morning.

"_Wow Elella. Your fur looks so shiny. How do you do it?_" Gizmo's voice rang in Elella's head.

"Oh Gizmo." Elella thought for a few moments, then shot up. "I know. I could call-Oh, but it would two in the morning on Earth." Elella slugged out of her room and down to the command room.

Elella sat down in her pod chair and slunk down so far you'd think she'd fall on the floor. That's when Nova walked in, looking for her good friend. That's when she noticed Elella's tail hanging from the pod chair and walked over.

"Hey Elella. Wanna go to the arcade with Sprx, Carbon, Chiro and I?" Then Nova noticed how Elella's behavior was strange. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing." Elella said sadly.

"Nothing? Nothing? The Elella I know wouldn't say 'nothing' to 'what's up?' She wouldn't say 'Nothing but the sky' or 'the ceiling!' So what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Why do you even care?" Elella shouted.

"Because you're my friend!" Nova shouted back. After a deep breathe, Nova continued. "Because you're my BEST friend! And-And-And…" Nova got softer. "You're Sprx's sister."

It got awkwardly silent between the two.

"I'm sorry. Look, I'm just worried about my sisters out there, alright?"

Nova put a hand on Elella's shoulder.

"They're fine. I know it. Melodie and Antauri would've sensed something if they weren't, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Then come on. Let's go have some fun downtown for a little bit, okay?"

"Okay…Race down stairs!" Elella shouted running to the tubes.

"No fair!"

"I'm gonna beat'cha!"

"Oh no you won't!"

Back on Earth…

The four woke up, getting off the plane. The girls were still wearing their Hawaiian outfits. When they stepped off the plane, all four of them felt a very cold chill air run past them quickly.

"I hate being in the Alaska Airport." Gizmo said shivering.

"I know…but come on. Let's go get something to wear around here." Seala said putting her arm around her sister and walking up the gate.

As the four stepped into the airport building, Seala spotted a clothes store.

"Hey, look Gizmo, there's a store right over there. Come on, let's get you a coat to wear so you won't be so cold."

"Okay Seala." Gizmo looked behind her to see the guys, and they were cold too, but shivering more than the girls. "Guys, are you alright? You don't look so good."

"We're not used to weather here." Gibson answered.

"Oh, that's right. Shuggazoom doesn't get cold temperatures like this. We're sorry, we completely forgot. Here come on. Let's get you something warm to wear too." Seala said.

"Yeah…come on."

"I don't think I can walk anymore." Otto said.

"Me either." Gibson agreed.

"Okay, okay…um…Gizmo? Sit down with them for a minute and I'll go get the coats."

"But you can't the prices." Gibson said.

"No worries on money. Gizmo and I have saved our money for years. I'll be right back."

"Okay…hurry." Gizmo said helping the boys sit down.

About five minutes later, Seala ran out of the store with four coats. She found the other three and ran over.

"Okay…here we go. I got four coats, one for each of us." Seala said handing out the coats.

After they put on the coats, the boys started to warm up a bit.

"How's that feel guys?" Gizmo asked.

"I feel warmer." Otto answered.

"So do I." Gibson agreed.

"Oh that's a relief." Seala said.

"Yeah, really." Then Gizmo noticed something down the hall. "Hey Seala. Hot chocolate!"

"Where?" Seala whipped around toward where Gizmo was looking.

"Come on!"

Gizmo and Seala ran toward the stand with the boys close behind. As soon as they got to the stand, the boys sat down on some chairs as the girls got hot chocolate.

"Here, we got you two a cup too." Seala said sitting down.

"Thank you." Gibson said.

He was about to sip it when Seala grabbed his wrist.

"Careful. It's really hot. You'll burn your tongue." Seala warned.

"Oh, thank you for the warning."

"Ow!" Otto shouted.

"Otto, what happened?"

"My tongue burned." Otto said with his tongue hanging out.

"Here, I'll get some ice cubes for us since this is so hot. Be right back." Seala walking back to the hot chocolate stand.

After the four had finished their drinks, Seala and Gizmo called a taxi to pick them up and go to the hotel to plan out the visit. When the four got to their room, they walked in and the room was warm.

"Oh, thank goodness the room's warm this time. I can't stand the fact that the room's are always cold when we come."

"At least it's not this time. Right Seala?" Gizmo asked.

"Yes…thank goodness! I mean, how do you expect to run a hotel in a freezing cold city when the rooms are always as cold as the city is?" Seala asked pulling out the beds.

"Yeah, really!" Gizmo agreed surfing the internet in the next room. "Hey! I found all this stuff going on in the city this week!"

"Read what the programs are Gizmo!"

"Okay! For Anchorage, there's the Heritage Center, Trolley Tours, the Local Museum, the Musk Ox farm, the Wild Berry Park and Theatre, ATV Adventures! Oooo, sounds fun!"

"Gizmo! Is there anything else?"

"Yeah! There's the ski area, and a zoo, Earthquake Park, the Botanical Garden, Parks & Trails, and…that's it!"

"Is there anything about the nightlife?" Seala asked laying out the sheets and blankets.

"Nothing we would want to go too!"

"Like what?"

"A pub!"

"Oh heck no! I am not going there!"

"I said 'nothing we would want to go too!'"

"Okay! Is there anything else?"

"Um…wait a second!" A few moments later, Gizmo continued. "Ah! No way! You can see the Aurora Lights from Anchorage!"

"You are kidding me! That is a lie!"

"No I am not lying!"

"Cross your heart?"

Gizmo wheeled to the door.

"And hope to die sis. I don't lie to you."

"We _have _to go see them."

"Yeah, because you promised me."

"I did? Oh right. I forgot about that."

"Well I didn't. I never forgot promises to, or from, me."

"That's a good thing sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Never mind. When do they say the next one will be?"

"Um…" Gizmo wheeled back to the computer.

"You two awfully quiet. You alright?"

"Yes…just looking outside."

"Yeah…it's so different here."

"You miss Shuggazoom, don't you?"

"Maybe a little, but we're supposed to help you two." Otto said.

"Oh guys. You've already done enough for us. You've watched us on Earth so far, we've differently made both of us happier than we were before, and you're here. Gizmo and I, I believe we own a big thanks for everything you two have done."

"Aw…it was nothing."

"But she's right you know." Gizmo said in the doorway. "She's always right."

"Aw…Gizmo."

"But it's true. You are always right when it comes to being on Earth."

"Hmmm…okay, so where do we start?"

"I say the ATV Adventures or skiing first!" Gizmo shouted.

"Alright. What about you two? What do you wanna do?" Seala asked.

"What does ATV stand for?" Otto questioned.

"All Terrain Vehicle." Gizmo answered.

"But they're never _all terrain_. Just most."

"Then the it's misnamed." Gibson pointed out.

"Yes it is."

"So? What are we doing?" Gizmo asked in excitement.

"I wanna ATV's." Otto said raising his hand.

"I guess I will too." Gibson agreed.

"Great, then it's settled. We'll leave in a half an hour to go ATVing down in the Pacific Costal Temperate Rainforest trail." Seala said walking into the next room.

"Why a half an hour?" Otto questioned.

"So Seala and I can get warmed up and call a taxi to bring us there. I mean, it's in the south of the city, warmest part of the city." Gizmo answered.

**ME: Hey readers! Sorry about the late update. School's been rough this past couple of weeks and today, I finally had a snow day! I got over 2ft of snow over night! Okay so, I do have question for reviewers to answer.**

**(In a dramatic mode.) **_How much snow…did you get…over night?_

**So R&R please, and thank you!**


	4. Anchorage, Alaska

**Chapter Four**

**Anchorage, Alaska**

Gizmo, Seala, Otto, and Gibson stepped off the trolley in the south of the city, seeing a sign for ATV trails up the road.

"Ah! We're almost there! Come on!" Gizmo shouted running ahead.

"Gizmo! Wait up! Come on! You know I don't run that fast!" Seala shouted running after her sister.

"Girls! Wait for us!" Otto shouted as the two boys followed the girls.

When the guys caught up to the girls, the boys almost fell off a cliff when the girls caught their arms.

"We got'cha!" Seala said trying to pull Gibson up.

"Yeah…man, you two are heavy!…No offense!" Gizmo said pulling Otto up.

After a moment, the girls got the boys on safe ground again and tried to catch their breathe.

"And none taken on that comment Gizmo." Gibson said standing up.

The girls smiled standing up as well.

"Thanks for the save." Otto said.

"No problem." Gizmo answered back.

"So…how are we getting across this cliff?" Gibson questioned.

"A bridge." Seala answered pointing a little ways down from where they were.

"Oh…right. I knew that."

"Of course you did." Seala said walking toward the bridge.

When they got to the bridge, Gizmo went first. Seala was going to go next but looked down and then stepped away from the bridge, into Gibson.

"Seala? Are you alright?"

"I-I…don't wanna go."

"Seala! Come on! It's safe! Look!" Gizmo shouted jumping up and down.

Then Seala got this weird feeling, like something was going to happen. Everything spun around her and Seala started to panic.

"Gizmo no! Don't jump! Stop jumping!"

Gizmo stopped jumped and looked down, then back at her sister.

"What's wrong?" Gizmo shouted.

"Seala? You feeling alright?" Gibson asked.

"No…no…Gizmo needs to get off that bridge right now. I don't know how to explain it but…I feel like something's going to happen." Seala said in a panic.

"I'll go get her." Otto said.

Right before he stepped on the bridge, someone grabbed his arm. Otto turned around and saw Seala gripping it hard.

"What's the matter Seala?" Otto questioned.

"Don't go out there! It's going to break if you do!"

"What?" Gibson grabbed Seala and pulled her away. He hugged her hard. Seala kept struggling. "Stop Seala! Stop it right now!" She stopped moving. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know how to explain it! I just know that the bridge will break if Gizmo and Otto don't get back here! Please Gibson, don't go out there!"

"Alright, alright. It's okay. I won't go out there." Gibson let go and stood up. "Stay here Seala."

"Where are you going?"

"Just stay here. I promise I won't go on the bridge, okay?"

Seala nodded and watched Gibson walk over to the bridge.

"Otto! Get Gizmo and hurry back here! Seala says the bridge will break!"

"Break!" Gizmo questioned.

"It's okay. I'll get you back."

Then Gizmo started to walk, but half way back, she stopped.

"Uh…Otto? Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The rope's breaking. We have to hurry."

"Come on." Otto said pulling Gizmo.

Just before they got to the ground, the rope on the bridge broke. Seala ran over.

"No! Gizmo!" Seala shouted as she started to cry.

"Seala, Seala!" Gibson shouted holding Seala back, trying the calm her down. "Seala! Stop! They're fine!"

"But the rope, it broke! They-They fell! How are they still alive?"

"Seala! Look!" Gibson pointed to the other side of the cliff, where the bridge had two figures holding on tight.

"Oh my. Oh my. Oh, Gizmo! Ah! They're okay! They're okay!"

"Yes…that's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Oh my gosh. Okay, okay. We need to cross this trench." Then Seala looked around and saw a tree had fell over, making a steady bridge for crossing. "Over there! A tree fell over! Come on!"

They ran over and Seala stepped on it but stopped and looked down.

"Uh…I don't wanna go."

"Seala, we have to. Otto and Gizmo need our help."

"But I-"

"Seala, are you scared of heights?"

Seala sighed and then nodded nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't what to say."

"It's okay Seala." Gibson climbed on the tree-bridge and got in front of Seala, holding her hand. "Come on."

"But…what if I fall off?"

"You won't fall. And if you do, I'll catch you."

Seala felt a little better, knowing that someone could catch her if she did fall. They started crossing the tree when Seala stopped. Gibson stopped too and looked behind him, at Seala.

"Seala? Are you alright?" Seala didn't answer. "Seala?"

"Move!" Seala pushed Gibson out of the way and something flew right over their heads. Seala got up on her knees and groaned. "Ah! Gibson! Come on! Wake up!"

"Seala? Over here!"

Seala looked to see who was calling her and saw Gizmo and Otto on the other end.

"Gizmo! Otto! Are you two alright?"

"We're just fine! Come on!"

Then Seala looked behind her and didn't see what had tried to hit her and Gibson. Then Seala looked back Gibson, who was still knocked out on the tree-bridge.

"Come on Gibson. Wake up. You said, you'd protect on this bridge, but how are you going to do that if you won't get up?" Gibson still didn't move. "Gibson, for goodness sakes, please wake up." After a few moments, Seala got up. "Fine, but I'm not going to leave you here." Seala said, starting to drag Gibson.

When Seala got to the other side, Otto and Gizmo helped Seala and Gibson off the tree-bridge carefully.

"What happened?" Gizmo asked.

"I just pushed him out of the way of something that tried to hit us."

"Oops, that might've been my fault. I threw an energy saw to low at you. I tried to get your attention."

"That's alright Gizmo. Even through you almost had us killed."

"Sorry."

"Hey, what are we going to do about Gibson?" Otto asked changing the subject.

"Oh right. Let me see." Seala looked over Gibson for a second. "Looks like he hit his head when I pushed him." It started raining hard on the four. "Hurry. Let's get under that tree over there."

Seala and Gizmo pulled Gibson into the tree-fort and Otto got a huge leaf for a door on the opening. He tied it on and then turned on his helmet light. The girls were huddled together across from him and his brother. Otto had fell asleep a little while later. Gizmo was half asleep, leaning against her older sister who was holding her.

"Seala?"

"Yes Gizmo?"

"What are we going to do now? It won't stop raining until tomorrow. We'll miss our flight to our next stop."

"Don't worry Gizmo. I'll change the tickets tomorrow morning." Seala crawled over to Otto and got the communication device he had and crawled back over to Gizmo. "Let's call the teams. Check up on them, okay?"

"I wanna talk to mom. I'm scared."

"Okay. Let me see here."

Back on Shuggazoom…

Everyone was having fun and not being detracted by the fact of their friends being gone. That's when Karalynn, Starr and Melissa came up the tubes.

"What up guys?" Starr asked.

"Hey girls." Chiro greeted.

"We heard about Seala and Gizmo. How are they, do you know?" Melissa asked.

"They should be in Alaska by now. Maybe going ATV in the rainforest there." Carbon said playing a video game with Elella and Sprx.

That's when a video call started up on the computer, changing from the video game.

"Hey, who's calling and interrupting our game? I was just about beat Sprx." Elella joked.

Carbon got up and pressed a button, picking up the call.

"Hello?" Carbon said.

On the screen was Seala and Gizmo.

"Hi Carbon." Seala answered.

"Seala! Gizmo! Where are you?"

"We got rained on." Seala said.

"Where are the boys?"

"They're right here. Otto's asleep, but we had a little accident with Gibson."

"What do you mean?"

"Gizmo miss fired, trying to get my attention, and I pushed him down to hard, and he sorta hit his head."

"Seala!"

"Sorry. It was either that or…get our heads sawed off."

"Seala?" Gizmo said after a moment.

"Oh right. Gizmo wanted to talk to mom. Is she there?"

"I'm right here. Seala, Gizmo, are you two alright?"

"We're fine mom. Gizmo wanted to talk to you." Seala said handing Gizmo the device.

While Gizmo and Melodie talked, Seala tried to help Gibson some more. She had ripped the bottom of her coat and held it outside the door to get it wet. She patted Gibson's forehead with the homemade rag. Gibson had started overheating and shivering. Seala got worried about him deeply. She was about to cry when someone held her hand. Seala looked and saw it was Otto.

"Otto? I thought you were asleep."

Otto smiled then looked at Gibson.

"How's he doing?"

"Not so good. I wish I brought my med-kit with me. We could really use it right now."

"Seala? Everything okay?" Gizmo asked.

"Yes…I'm fine."

"Okay…well, mom wants to talk you."

"Okay." Seala placed the rag on Gibson's forehead and Gizmo handed the device to Seala. "Hello Melodie."

"Seala, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. It's Gibson I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?" Chiro asked getting into the conversation.

"Gibson looks…sick. Very sick. I'm afraid that Gibson's too sick to move at the moment."

"Oh no. What's happened?"

"I don't know. He started sweating and shivering a few minutes ago. Maybe we should just come back."

"No Seala. You must stay on Earth until the end of your journey. That was the deal."

"But Melodie, Gibson's sick and I don't have my med-kit with me."

"It's okay. Just make sure he sweats as much as possible."

"Why do that?" Nova asked.

"If Gibson sweats, he'll sweat out whatever is making him sick."

"Okay, I'll use my coat to cover him up for the night."

"That's good." Then the alarm at the Robot started to go off. "I have to go. Call me tomorrow if there's no changes."

"Okay mom. Be careful out there. You guys don't have the four of us to watch your backs."

"Okay Seala. Bye."

Seala hung up the device and turned back to the other two. They looked worried, just as much as she was.

"You two should get some sleep. I'll watch Gibson for the night." Seala said.

They nodded and crawled to the other side of the fort they hid in. Gizmo huddled close to Otto and fell asleep but only until there was lightening and thunder.

"Ah!"

"It's okay Gizmo. I've got'cha."

"I'm scared."

Seala turned to her sister and crawled over to her. Seala held Gizmo's hands.

"It's okay Gizmo. I'll be right over there. Just try to sleep. Okay?"

"Seala? Will you sing me that lullaby?"

Seala smiled and started singing.

**S: **_Frère Jacques/Frère Jacques/Dormez vous?/Dormez vous?/Sonnez les matines/Sonnez les matines/Ding Ding Dong/Ding Ding Dong/Frère Jacques/Frère Jacques/Dormez vous?/Dormez vous?/Sonnez les matines/Sonnez les matines/Ding Ding Dong/Ding Ding Dong_

As Seala started to sing, Gizmo fell asleep like a miracle. She slept right through the lightening and thunder. Seala crawled back over to Gibson and continued to tend to him. She took off her coat and wrapped it around Gibson so he could sweat out the cold. After a while Otto fell asleep and Seala was falling in and out of sleep, trying to stay awake. After a few more minutes, Seala fell asleep next to Gibson. The next morning, Seala opened her eyes to see that Gibson was gone.

"Ah! Where'd-" Seala noticed that Gizmo and Otto were still sleeping. "Guys! Wake up!" Seala shouted, shaking the two awake.

"Ah! Seala! What's wrong?" Gizmo screamed awake.

"Gibson, he's-he's-he's gone. I woke up and he was just…gone!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go see if it let up at all and go find him." Gizmo suggested.

"Right, okay."

The three ran out of the fort and it had stopped raining. Seala looked around as she stretched from being so cramped inside all night. Seala saw something just as she finished stretching.

"Ah! Gibson!" Seala saw Gibson sitting a branch above her. "What are you doing up there? You could get hurt! Come down here this insist!" Seala shouted. She couldn't help but smile.

Gibson climbed down from tree and stood there between Seala, and Gizmo and Otto.

"Good morning. How did you all sleep?" Gibson asked.

"Gibson? How are you up today? You were sick last night." Gizmo said hugging Gibson.

"I don't what happened. I just woke up this morning and felt great. Better than ever."

"Wow…that's great! Oh my gosh!" Seala said hugging Gibson this time. "You had me worried so much last night. I didn't know what to do. I said we should've gone back to Shuggazoom, but I couldn't because I made a deal with Melodie." Seala started to cry. She let go of Gibson and started wiping her eyes. "Oh look at me. I'm a mess."

"You look just fine." Gibson said before kissing Seala on the lips for a quick moment.

"Hey Gibson? You sure you're feeling alright?" Gizmo asked.

"Of course. Never better."

"You're acting sorta…off." Otto said.

"Off? What would ever give you that idea?"

"Hi-ya!" Seala grabbed Gibson's shoulder and he knocked out insistly.

"Seala! What are you doing?" Gizmo asked.

"I don't believe this is Gibson."

"How do you know that?" Otto asked.

"The way he kissed me. Gibson never kisses me like the way…whoever-this-is did." Seala started searching through pockets and clothes on the body she knocked out.

"What are you looking for?" Gizmo asked.

"Something to tell me who, or what, this body is."

"Wait a second. If this isn't the _real _Gibson, then where is the real Gibson?" Otto pointed out.

"I got an idea."

An hour later, Seala had the mystery person tied up around the tree. She smacked the M.P awake.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"See? I told you it wasn't him." Seala said. Then she held the M.P's head up so they were looking at her. "Who are you?"

"It's me. Gibson."

"No you are not him! What have you done with our Gibson? You better tell me or I swear I'll cut you open and rip your insides out."

"Oh boy. Seala, don't get carried away." Gizmo said.

"Who are you? What have you done with our friend?"

"I _am _him."

"I didn't feel anything when you kissed me. Now…where is he?"

**Me: Okay…cliff hanger! Updating ASAP!**


	5. Seala and Gibson

**If you were confused in the last chapter, I just wanted to say…I'M SO SORRY! I worked all day, I kept getting detracted from everyone and everything. Sorry for all the confusion last chapter.**

**Chapter Five**

**Seala and Gibson**

"_Who are you? What have you done with our friend?"_

"_I am him."_

"_I didn't feel anything when you kissed me. Now…where is he?"_

"Seala? Look in his eyes. Like Melodie taught us."

Seala nodded then looked in the M.P's eyes. It was a few minutes before Seala backed away from the M.P in fear.

"Seala, what's wrong? Who is it?" Gizmo asked.

Seala didn't answer her sister, she just changed one hand into a drill and shot the rope.

"Who is it?" Gizmo asked getting ticked off. Gizmo noticed her sister had started crying. That's when Gizmo knew who it was too. "It's-"

Seala nodded, scared.

"Who is it?" Otto asked confused. Gizmo whispered in his ear who it was. "It is?"

"I told you it was me." the M.P said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Gibson." Seala said through tears.

"It's okay. I guess I was a little out of it. So, you really didn't feel anything?"

"I guess I got a little carried away. But there's still one question to be answered."

"And that is what?"

"Why do you have an orange tail?" Seala asked pointing.

"I must've fell on some berries or something." the person said nervously.

That's when Seala attacked the still M.P. And tackled them to the ground.

"Where is he?"

"I fell in some berries!"

"There aren't any berries out here that would change your tail orange! You're Mandarin!"

That's when the person kicked Seala off of them and sent her into a tree. That's when they changed into…"Mandarin!" Gizmo and Otto shouted.

"I guess it was only a matter of time until you found out."

"Where…is…Gibson?" Seala asked, struggling to get up.

"He's at the bottom of the trench."

"No he is not! I would've felt it!"

"You'll never find him." That's when Seala actived her drills and cuffed Mandarin's hands together. "You think this'll stop me?"

"No, but this will." Then Seala cuffed his ankles together, causing him to fall. Seala walked over and bent over Mandarin. "Tell me where he is…now!"

"Okay, okay! I will tell you where your precious Gibson is." That's when Mandarin told Seala where Gibson was and she grabbed her coat from the tree and put it on.

"Come on! I know where he is!"

"Wait!" Seala stopped in her tracks and turned to her sister. "What about Mandarin?"

"Just make sure he doesn't move! I got a surprise for him when I get back!" Then Seala ran off in the forest.

As she ran, she got tears in her eyes. Seala stopped behind some bushes, hearing someone's voice.

"At least Mandarin won't tell your location."

"Let me go." The second voice was weak, but Seala knew who it was.

Seala laid on her stomach and looked under the bushes to see who else was there. She saw two sets of feet, one was tied up, Gibson, and the other and sitting next to him.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Mandra." Seala whispered to herself.

Seala waited until it was dark and Mandra to not look.

"Here. Try a berry."

"No."

"Eat it!"

That's when something shot Mandra across the way.

"You leave him alone!" Seala shouted jumping from the bushes.

"You? Mandarin was supposed to-"

"Too bad you forgot my little 'trick' with the eyes. Now you wanna eat something, eat this!" Then Seala shot a laser beam and knocked Mandra out.

Seala changed her hands back and ran over to Gibson.

"It's good to see you Seala." Gibson said weakly.

"Don't talk. You're weak. You must still be sick." Seala said getting the rope off of Gibson. "Can you stand up?"

"I'm not sure."

"Here. You must freezing." Seala said taking off her coat.

"Seala, I'm fine."

"You need it more than I do." Seala insisted as she put the coat on Gibson, over his coat. "Here. Put your arm around me. I'll help you."

"What about her?" Gibson asked pointing at Mandra.

"I've got an idea."

The next morning, Gizmo had woke up and walked out of the tree under. Otto had stayed up all night, watching Mandarin to make sure he didn't move.

"Otto, maybe you should sleep now. I'll take over."

"Okay, thanks Gizmo."

"You're welcome."

That's when Otto got up and walked into the tree under to go to sleep. A few minutes later, the bushes shook.

"Who's there?" Gizmo shouted getting her saws out.

No one answered, but Mandra got thrown out of the bushes, tied up like Mandarin. Then Seala and Gibson walked out, Gibson still needing support from someone.

"Seala! Gibson! Ah!" Gizmo ran over and hugged both.

"Oh…hello Gizmo." Gibson said in pain.

Gizmo let go, noticing the pain in his voice.

"Sorry. Wait, how do you know this is the real Gibson?"

"Why else would Mandra have him tied up and try to force berries down his throat?"

"Okay, that's Gibson."

Then Gizmo helped Seala get Gibson over to the tree to sit down.

"So where's Otto?" Seala asked.

"He's in the under, trying to sleep. He stayed up all night, watching Mandarin to make sure he didn't go anywhere."

"Oh my. Was he okay with doing that?"

"Of course. I told him to wake me in the middle of the night so we could switch it up, but he never did."

"Oh, I think he's just so sweet to you Gizmo. Just like Gibson is to me." Seala said before kissing Gibson's cheek.

"I do whatever." Gibson said.

"Hey, Gizmo? Could you crawl in the under and find me that rag I made the other night?"

"Sure thing Seala."

Then Gizmo crawled inside the tree under.

"What about us?" Mandarin shouted.

Seala stood up and walked over to Mandarin.

"Shh…You'll wake Otto up."

"Well, you can't keep us here." Mandra said.

"No, but I could toss you into the trench if you don't be quiet."

"You wouldn't dare. You're too soft to do that."

"If you think that, then you know _nothing_ about me."

"Really?"

Seala grabbed a long, thick stick and tied Mandra's and Mandarin's hands onto it.

"You sure I won't?"

"You wouldn't."

"You sure?"

Then Seala hung the stick over the trench, with Mandra and Mandarin hanging off over the trench.

"Ah! Let us up!"

"Mandarin, you big cry baby."

"Your right, he is a cry baby. But I'm sure you be will too."

Someone had grabbed Seala's arms from behind.

"Seala, stop."

Seala looked behind her to see Gibson.

"But, Gibson-"

"No, don't you see? You're becoming who you hate the most, you're turning into Mandra."

Seala looked shock, then turned back to the two hanging over trench.

"I-I…don't know what happened. I just-"

"It's alright Seala. Come on, let's let them up."

"You do it. I-I-I can't."

"Seala, I can't do it alone. I'm still sick."

"O-Okay."

Seala grabbed the stick and pulled the two evil 'weasels' onto safe ground. Seala untied the two and they ran away into the forest. After they got away, Seala changed her hands back and fell to her knees. Seala held her stomach and bent over and started to cry so hard that she started to cough.

"Seala? Seala, come on. Don't cry. What's wrong?" Gibson asked kneeling down next to Seala.

"I-I-I'm changing back. And I know it."

"What are you talking about Seala? Changing back?"

"I'm t-t-turning e-evil again. I can see it. The way I'm acting, feeling. My temper, it's through the roof."

"Oh, Seala. You are not turning evil. You just got protective, that's all."

"No, I must have some evil trait in me still. I-I-"

"Seala! Look at me!" Gibson grabbed Seala's arms and made her sit up so she was facing him. "You are not evil! You never could be truly evil! You are an overprotective person to everyone that you care for! That is all! So don't you ever say that you are turning evil again!" Seala just starred at Gibson and he calmed down noticing what he just shouted. "I-I'm sorry Seala. I guess I got a little carried away."

Seala hugged Gibson and cried harder.

"Thank you."

They sat there until Gizmo came back out from the under with the rag Seala wanted. She saw what happened to her sister and just stood there watching. After a few moments, Seala let go of Gibson and had a smile on her face. He wiped away Seala's tears as they ran down her face.

"Seala? I got that rag you wanted!" Gizmo shouted.

"Bring it here!" Seala waved over.

Gizmo ran over and handed the rag to her older sister. Seala took the rag and a water bottle she had in her coat, and wet the cloth. Afterward, she wiped Gibson's forehead for a bit. Gizmo noticed that they weren't speaking but wanted to be alone for a bit.

"Um…I'm gonna go—Oh, coming Otto! Looks like he needs me for this…uh…thing inside the under. I'll let you two love monkeys be alone." Gizmo faked and teased as she ran back to the tree and crawled under.

"Looks like your sister really knows how you work, huh?" Gibson pointed out.

"Who, Gizmo? Yeah. She's a great little sister." There was an awkward silence. "So why don't you and Otto get along like Gizmo and I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, everytime he comes into the lab to just say hi, you ask him to leave. It seems he annoys you a lot."

"Just sometimes."

"Or those stories Nova told me about. That time with that Flytor creature, or that Planetoid. He built something that you were saying _as _you were saying it. You under estimated him those couple of times. Why don't you, you know, think about him before saying or doing anything first?"

"Well, I'm not sure."

"Maybe it's because you're boys?" Seala hinted.

"What does being a boy have anything to do with that?"

"Well…girls are more sensitive than boys."

There was another silence between the two. Then there was another voice.

"Hey!" Gibson and Seala turned around to see Otto and Gizmo running over.

"Gibson! We were worried about you." Otto said excited his brother was okay.

"You were?"

"Yeah, you should've seen Seala go over Mandarin. She was so mad I thought if Gizmo or I said anything to her she'd tear our heads off."

"I would not." Seala defended.

"But you acted like it." Gizmo said.

"Maybe a little." Seala said.

"Ah-choo!" Gibson sneezed.

"You still sick, huh?" Otto asked in a worried tone.

"Yes…and my throat hurts now."

"I wonder why." Seala teased.

"Ha-ha-ha. You are _so_ funny."

"I know. It's a gift." Seala joked.

Gizmo lightly punched Seala's shoulder, playing around. They giggled and the two boys just smiled.

"So, Seala? You got your PDA with you?" Gizmo asked after a few minutes.

"Don't I always?"

"You mean your scanner?" Otto asked.

"No, my scanner is back on Shuggazoom with Melodie." Then Seala pulled out of her pocket a device. (If you've seen the first episode of Xialon Showdown then you know what Seala's PDA looks like. Just like Kimiko's PDA.) "This is a PDA. You can talk, text, or go on the internet."

"Yeah, I had one."

"Then it broke."

"And I have to buy another."

"And one on Earth is about…one hundred dollars." (That price for PDA's, I'm not sure. I made it up.)

"Yeah, and I don't want to buy another if I've got Seala with me."

"Yeah, she can just use mine."

Then Seala took, what looked like a pen out of a hidden pocket on the device and started tapping on the PDA's screen.

"What are you doing?" Gibson asked.

"Well, we missed our plane two days ago, thanks to the rain and the mishap, so I am changing our tickets so we can go to New Orleans, Louisiana."

"Yeah, for Mardi Gras."

"What's Mardi Gras?" Otto asked.

"Mardi Gras is a big party in the streets of New Orleans. There's singing and dancing and just a lot of fun." Gizmo explained.

"It means Carnival Season in, I believe, French."

"So are we set yet?" Gizmo asked excitedly.

"Yes. Our tickets are for two o'clock today."

"That gives us plenty of time to go skiing."

"No, we can do that in Sweden."

"We're going to Sweden?" Gibson asked.

"Of course! And-"

"Hey! Don't give out the whole trip Gizmo. We want some it to be a surprise."

"Good point. Sorry."

"That's alright. Come on you guys. Let's start getting out of here."

"Here, Seala. I won't need this right now." Gibson said handing Seala's coat back.

"Are you sure Gibson?"

"Positive."

"Ah! Seala, we forgot to call mom!" Gizmo shouted.

"It's okay. I'll call her right now and we can talk to her while we walk, okay?"

"Okay. And maybe we should tell Chiro about Gibson. He was pretty worried when he came on the line."

"Chiro?"

"Yeah, he was in the room when we were telling Melodie about you." Seala explained as she dialed on the communication device.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi Melodie!" Gizmo shouted.

"_Hello Gizmo. Are you two alright?_"

"We're fine mom." Seala answered.

"_What about Gibson? How's he doing?_"

"I'm just fine. Thank you for asking." Gibson said.

"_Oh good. Chiro's been so worried. I'll tell him as soon as he wakes up._"

"He's not up yet?" Gizmo asked.

"_No. Something happened to him and Carbon yesterday._"

"Oh no. Are they okay?" Seala asked, worry in her voice.

"_Oh yes, yes. They're doing just fine. They trying this move in the training room and sorta…how do I put this? Blasted each other to the wall._"

"Ow…that's gonna hurt when they wake up." Gizmo joked.

"_Well, I better go get breakfast ready._"

"Wait mom. Is any else awake we should know about?" Seala hinted.

"_Girls, don't go there and no. Antauri is asleep._"

"Him too? Sheesh! Why doesn't all the fun happen when we're around?" Gizmo complained.

"_Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye girls._"

"Bye mom." The girls said.

"_Bye Otto, bye Gibson. Be careful, all of you._"

"Don't worry mom. We'll be fine." Seala said.

"Yeah, even with Mandarin on-" Seala quickly covered Gizmo's mouth.

"_Mandarin? What's she talking about?_"

"Um…just that we found some mandarin oranges. That's all. We got some pictures of them because they weren't ripe yet. That's all." Seala lied.

"_Okay. Well, call soon. Okay?_"

"Okay. Bye mom. Seala out." Seala said quickly, hanging up the device. "That was a close one. Gizmo, why would you tell her about Mandarin and Mandra?"

"I just thought she'd want to know. That's all."

Seala sighed.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

Gizmo smiled and so did Seala.

"_So this is what Seala was talking about with me and Otto. She doesn't yell at her sister when she's mad at her, Seala sighs and lets it go. I don't. I do the opposite._"

"Gibson? You coming?" Seala asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

Gibson got up and started to follow the others to the airport.


	6. Las Vegas, Nevada

**Hey readers! Look I sorta wrote the wrong thing for the story. I meant to write Las Vegas, Nevada. I forgot I wasn't going to do Mardi Gras, but have them go to Las Vegas. Sorry for the confusion, my bad.**

**Chapter Six**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

Back on Shuggazoom, Melodie had just gotten off the phone with her daughters and the two boys that were with them. Melodie didn't feel right, something was wrong, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"What aren't you two telling me?" Melodie thought aloud.

She got lost in her thoughts when someone came down the tubes.

"Good morning Melodie." It was Antauri, who headed straight for the kitchen. There was no answer from Melodie, who was still lost in her thoughts. Antauri walked behind Melodie and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure they're just fine."

Melodie jumped and turned around quickly.

"Oh Antauri. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had came down already."

"That is okay. Are you okay?"

"Yes…no."

"Yes? No? Which is it?"

"Well…it's no, I'm not alright. I just got the phone the girls and they seemed to have _kept_ something from me. I just don't know what it was."

"I'm sure they are just fine. Did you get any news on Gibson?"

"Yes, he is up and feeling better, but a little congested in the head it sounded like."

"Hmmm…come on, let me get you some breakfast."

"I was going to cook this morning."

"Okay, so you can cook everyone's…except yours, which I'll cook."

Melodie giggled.

"Okay."

Back on Earth…

"Here we are. The airport." Gizmo announced looking out the window.

The four had caught a bus on the outside of the forest. Gibson was starting to feel bad again, so Seala had him lay down on the way back seat. She sat down with him, and had his head on her lap. Seala played a little bit with Gibson's fur.

"Oh Gibson, what's wrong?" Seala whispered.

Gibson was shivering and sweating again. Seala didn't think it was too good, but the other two knew Gibson would be just fine. The bus had stopped at the entrance of the building. Gizmo and Otto had grabbed their backpacks, but Seala hadn't noticed the bus had stopped.

"Seala?" Gizmo asked walking over. "We've stopped. We're at the airport…We're going to miss our flight again if we don't get going."

Seala looked up at Gizmo and then back at Gibson.

"Okay." Seala whispered loud enough for her sister to hear.

Seala helped Gibson into the airport and to the gate. When they got on the plane, Gizmo and Otto had two seats across from Seala's and Gibson's seats. Seala had Gibson lay down again on her lap so he could try to sleep on the trip. It would take a days' time to get to Nevada itself.

"Seala? Here, take my blanket for Gibson." Gizmo said handing her sister a blanket.

Seala smiled and took it from Gizmo. She opened the packaged blanket and wrapped Gibson and herself in the blanket. Gizmo and Otto shared a blanket for the night as well. Gizmo and Otto slept but Seala couldn't help but try to stay up all night incase Gibson had woke up again.

"What is wrong?" Seala whispered.

After a while, Seala sat back and watched out the window, as the lights of the cities went by, she thought they looked like a picture or tree lit up. After looking at the lights for a few hours, Seala fell asleep. It wasn't a peaceful one though.

Seala's dream…

Seala stood alone in a dark place. The floor had steam, like a stage with steam, around, and a single light was set on her.

"What-Where am I?" She asked.

No one answered her, there was only laughter.

"Who-Who's there?" She transformed her hands into her drills. "I'm warning you!"

Then a figure came from the shadows, laughing. It was dark so all you could see on the figure were the red eyes they had. Then Seala looked closer and saw who it was.

"No. No!" Seala stepped back one and fell back on the ground. "Stay away!"

The figure started walking toward her and Seala backed away, until the figure was in the light. It was her, with those horrible red eyes. Seala moved back some more, feeling uneasy, until her hand landed in something wet. Seala lifted her hand so she could see. A red liquid on her hands now. She looked to see where it was coming from.

"Ah! Gibson! NO!"

"Yes Seala! You killed him!"

"No! I would never do that! You killed him!"

"Yes, but I _am _you!"

"You are nothing like me!" Seala transformed her hand into her drill and shot the 'clone' Seala into nothing.

Then she woke up to the sun shining through the window of the plane that had landed already.

"Seala! Seala, wake up! Come on! We gotta go!" Gizmo shouted, getting her sister up.

"Good morning Gizmo. How long have we been landed for?"

"For ten minutes! Otto already took Gibson inside to eat! Come on!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

"Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

Seala grabbed her backpack and followed Gizmo off the plane and into the port and down the hall a ways to where they Otto and Gibson waiting for them.

"Ah! Gibson!" Seala shouted as she ran over to him and practically knocked Gibson off his seat. "Oh it's you. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Seala let go of Gibson and smiled. "Seala, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I am." Seala said sitting down in the seat next to Gibson.

Gibson smiled after a minute and held Seala's hand just before she grabbed a menu.

"Gibson, I have to look at menu, but I can't if you're holding my hand."

Gibson leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Why don't I order for you?"

"Do you even know what I want?"

Gibson nodded.

"You always have one egg, a glass of orange or apple juice, and a slice of toast. Which I have no idea why you eat so light, it's really not healthy for you."

"I don't eat so much because I am not a very hungry person like Gizmo." Seala winked.

Gizmo giggled. After a moment, someone walked over and took their order and they ate and talked for about an hour and a half. Then they left the port and got to a hotel and got set for the night.

"So where are we going for lunch?" Gibson asked.

"I'm not sure. Gizmo, where was that…um…place you were telling me about before?" Seala asked, really not paying any attention.

"It was called Andre's French Restaurant. Andre's Original French Restaurant is in a converted home built in the 1930s, which has since been expanded. The original individual rooms remain, providing guests a unique intimate atmosphere. Doesn't that sound great Seala?" Gizmo asked.

"Uh-huh." Seala wasn't paying attention.

"Seala?"

"Otto and I are going out on the patio. We'll be back in a few minutes." Gibson said closing the door of the patio.

"Seala? Are you even listening to me?" Gizmo asked snapping her fingers in Seala's face, getting her attention.

"What? Oh sorry Gizmo. Hmmm…"

"You're spacing out. I know what that means."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Seala defended walking into the kitchen area of the room.

"You and Gibson need a day together…alone." Gizmo sang.

"No we don't." Seala sang. "It's just-"

"You couldn't believe how much Gibson knew about you?" Gizmo finished.

Seala blushed, then nodded. Just then the guys walked back in. Otto looked a little sad and confused, and Gibson looked a little upset.

"Hey Otto? Are you okay?" Seala asked.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm not sure. I think I might go lay down for a bit." Otto answered going to the next room.

"Uh…Gizmo? Weren't you saying you wanted to wash up before we left for lunch?"

"What? No, I did-" Seala elbowed Gizmo in the arm. "Ow…I mean, oh right. Right, I was going to…do that…right now." Gizmo lied while walking to the bathroom.

After Gizmo had left the room, Seala sighed.

"What did you say to him?" Seala asked.

"What are you talking about?" Gibson questioned getting a glass of water.

"You know exactly what I mean. What did you say to Otto?"

"I-I talked to him about…me and him. You were right, I needed to act better toward him. So I talked to him about it, that's all. Otto didn't understand at first, but I explained it to him and he sorta took it hard."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"I…honestly, can't tell. I don't think I did the right thing, do you?"

"Probably not the _way _of doing it, but you did the right thing. I'll talk to him later about it. Tell him it was my idea and you were getting, trying to get to, the idea with you and him, okay?"

"Okay. I just-I never wanted to get this, but Otto said, that first night on the bus, that this trip would be good for him and I. He said we've been distant lately, that this trip could bring us closer. I think he might be right."

"Really? He said that to you?" Gibson nodded his answer. "Well, he is right. This trip could be good for you two." Then Seala went to knock on the door of the bathroom. "Gizmo? Are you alright in there?" There was answer. "Gizmo?"

Seala went to knock on it again, but when Seala barely touched the door it creaked open. Seala pushed open the door a bit and there was water everywhere, but when Seala saw the bathtub, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ah! Get off her!"

Mandra had snuck in the bathroom and tried to drown Gizmo when Seala came in and smashed her head with a metal pole. Mandra dodged the strike and grabbed Seala from behind.

"Not likely sister."

"I am _not _your sister! Get off of me! Ah!"

"Seala!" Gizmo shouted getting from under the water. "Get off her!" Gizmo said smashing Mandra across the room.

"Thank you Gizmo. Are you okay?"

"I think so. *cough* I was under for a bit."

That's when Gizmo fell to her knees and Seala kneeled down next to her.

"Take a few moments."

"Maybe she can take a few moments, but you certainly will not want to, for their sake." Mandra said.

Seala turned around and Mandra got Gibson around the neck and Mandarin got Otto.

"No."

"Yes sister. Your precious little boyfriends will be _seriously hurt_ if you don't do as we say."

"I told you, you are not mine…or Gizmo's sister! And leave them alone!"

"I don't think so."

"Ah!"

"No!…Don't-Don't hurt them. I'll do as you say."

"That's a good girl, Seala. Come here."

"No! Seala, don't do it!" Gibson shouted.

"Shut up you-"

"Just let him go. Let them all go. Just take me, please."

"We need Gizmo as well."

Seala looked at Gizmo then back at Mandra.

"Don't hurt her. Just-Just let her go. Let them go. They don't belong in this fight, none of them do."

Mandra smiled and let go of Gibson, who landed on his hands and knees. Seala ran over to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I think so. But Seala, don't do this."

Then Seala hugged Gibson and secretly whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry. Occurre portus."

"What?"

"Occurre portus. Illic 'tile laxa prope murum."

Then Seala stood up and turned to Mandarin.

"Let him go too. Or the deal is off."

Mandra signaled Mandarin to let go of Otto, who also fell to his hands and knees. Gizmo ran over and made sure he was okay.

"There now. Come along now Seala, we have some planning to do."

Seala nodded and left quietly. Mandarin slammed the door closed and blocked it so the other three couldn't escape. Just as Mandra had left the room, she set a fire close to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, Gizmo smelled something.

"Uh…do you smell that?"

"Smell what? Oh, my head." Otto groaned.

"I smell…smoke. Ah!"

"Hey, why aren't you freaking out in here?"

"I am! Ah!"

"Okay, just calm down, Gizmo. I need your help."

"Gibson? What are you talking about?" Otto asked.

"Seala said something to me. I need you to translate for me. Will you be okay with that?"

"I'll try."

"Okay. It was…uh…something like _occurre portus. Illic 'tile laxa prope murum_?"

"Uh…that's Latin. I sorta know it. I think she said, 'Meet me at the port. There's a loose tile near in the wall.' But I could be wrong."

"Well if it is right, shouldn't we try to find a loose tile?" Otto asked.

Gibson nodded. And the two started their search. Gizmo sat in the middle of the room trying to stay calm in a small room such as the bathroom. After a bit Gibson and Otto found the loose tile and removed it to only find they needed to dig through the wall. As they started to dig, Gibson noticed the fire had started to sip into the room.

"Otto? In case this place kills us, I wanted to say sorry for everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, all those times I yelled at you about things-"

"Not that! What are you talking about, kill us? We're more than half way out of here!"

"What?"

"Yeah, one good smash with your drill there and you should be able to get rid of the rest!"

"Right!" Then Gibson took one good strike and smashed away the rest of the cement of the wall. "Come on Gizmo! Let's get out of here!"

"What? Ah! You did it!"

"Come on! You first!" Otto shouted.

Gizmo climbed up to where they were and Gizmo squeezed through the hole. Then she helped Otto and Gibson out. And they ran into the woods, away from the building.

"Come on. Let's get going and get Seala back." Otto said.

"What if we don't?" Gizmo asked sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest.

Gibson sat down next to her.

"We are going after her and we _will_ get her back. I promise."

"Okay…then…let's go."

"What port was Seala talking about?" Otto asked.

"I think it might've been the port, at the lake. Come on. I know a short cut around traffic, but don't tell Seala I know."

"Why?" The two boys asked.

"Just…come on." Then Gizmo ran off with the boys following her. A while later, Gizmo stopped and waited for the boys.

"Why'd you stop?" Gibson asked.

"Because we're here." Gizmo kneeled down and started humming.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Otto asked.

Gizmo didn't answer. There was some glowing after a moment and then some vines moved and there was a manhole cover stuck in the ground.

"Yes! I did it! Okay, now where'd she put it?" Gizmo mumbled to herself while searching the trees for something.

"Um…Gizmo? What the heck are you doing?" Otto asked again.

"I am…looking for a…ah!…crowbar. Ow…" Gizmo answered falling out of the tree.

"She really is the girl version of you." Gibson whispered to Otto.

"Yeah. I've noticed." Otto agreed with a smile.

"A little help?" Gizmo interrupted.

The guys ran over and helped Gizmo up right. Then something caught Otto's eye behind the tree.

"Hey, what's this?" Otto asked pulling out something metal from behind the tree.

"Ah! You found it! I'll take that, thank you." Gizmo said taking the metal bar from Otto and walking over to the manhole cover. She dug out the cover and lifted it out of place. "Come on! This way!" Gizmo shouted climbing down the hole.

"Where does this led?" Gibson asked.

"The sewers."

"Gross. We have to go down there?" Otto asked.

"Yes. It's the quickest way around Las Vegas. Come on!"

Then the boys climbed down the hole and didn't see Gizmo, let alone anything, when they got to the bottom.

"Gizmo? Where'd you go?" Otto asked.

"I'm right here."

"Where? We can't see you." Gibson said.

Then there was a light behind the boys. They turned around and saw Gizmo.

"Hi guys. Come on, our ride's here."

"There are rides down here?" Gibson questioned.

"Yeah, if you really knew Seala, you'd know she wouldn't go around the sewers on foot. She'd go in style."

"Style?"

Gizmo pulled off a sheet on something and underneath was a floating 'car' sorta thing.

"I call it the Hover Car. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Did you built it?" Gibson asked.

"No. Seala did." That's when something started ringing. "Oh, that's me." Gizmo pulled out a little green cell phone. "Hello? Ah! Where are you? Okay, we'll be there soon. Okay, okay, okay. Yeah, no worries. Love you too sis. Bye." Gizmo hung up. "Ah!"

"Who was it?" Gibson asked.

"Seala! She's at the pier (port)! We need to hurry!" Then the three climbed into the Hover Car, Gizmo driving. "Here. We're going to wanna wear these." Gizmo said handing the boys a couple pairs of goggles.

The boys put them on, Gizmo was already wearing hers before she handed the boys theirs, and Gizmo drove down the sewers toward the pier.

Back on Shuggazoom…

Everyone had already woke up and ate breakfast. Now they were walking around town, trying to get Melodie to clear her mind.

"So Melodie? Feel any better yet?" Nova asked.

"Yeah, a little. Thank you."

"Hey mom! Ah!" Carbon tripped running over.

"Carbon, are you okay?" Melodie asked helping Carbon up.

"Yeah. My bad. I tripped on something."

"Yeah, your shoelace. I told you to tie it, kiddette." Elella said walking over.

"No you didn't."

"Yeah she did. But you were already out of the shop before you could hear it." Sprx defended walking into the park.

"I guess so. There, all done."

"Now Carbon, was there something you wanted to tell me?" Melodie asked.

"Oh yeah. Chiro wanted to see you in the ice cream shop. Come on."

"Okay…"

Then Carbon brought Melodie to the ice cream place and everyone sat down and had a great time.

**Me: And I ruined my record. Oh whatever. Anyways, I know the whole thing with Seala and being evil, but wait next chapter! She's okay, not brainwashed, I promise! Okay, and I've got a question and a suggestion.**

**Gizmo: I get to do the question! **_How many times have you read, I mean __**read**__, SRMTMFGfan14's profile?_

**Seala: And I get to do the suggestion. SRMTMFGfan14 suggests the song **_Cartoon by Skye Sweetnam_**. And wants to know if you've listened to it at all.**


	7. Separated Til New York

**Chapter Seven**

**Separated Til New York**

Gizmo helped the boys out of the sewers and onto the streets of Las Vegas. They were by the beach, it led to the piers.

"So how much farther?" Gibson asked.

"It should be right over there." Gizmo said pointing to a shack.

"Then come on." Otto said starting to run ahead.

"Gibson, come on!" Gizmo shouted. Gibson just stood there. "Gibson? Gibson, come on!"

"What's wrong?" Otto asked.

"I'm not sure. You go ahead. We'll catch up."

"Okay." Gizmo kissed Otto quickly then he ran off.

Gizmo walked over to Gibson.

"What's wrong Gibson?" He didn't answer. "Gibson?"

"I'm afraid your friend won't be able to answer you."

Gizmo whipped around and saw Mandra on top of the shack.

"Mandra! What have you done?"

"Gibson's just stuck in time, just like everything and every_one _else around you."

"Oh no. Otto."

"Yes. And unless you can stop me, you'll be stuck in hyper speed forever!"

That's when Gizmo pounced Mandra and they struggled off the roof and into the sand of the beach. Mandra landed on top of Gizmo.

"Oh, note to self: don't fall off a roof into sand. Hurts a lot." Then Gizmo dodged a strike from Mandra. "No fair! I wasn't paying attention."

"That was the point. Oh, and by the way, you'll never stop me!"

Then the two girls got in a huge struggle and after a while of fur flying action, Gizmo grabbed the belt Mandra was wearing, the one to control time, and pulled it off, causing it to stop working and time to _start _working again.

"What? What did you do?" Mandra asked.

"I've got you're belt Mandra. I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

"Ah! But you have forgotten my partner, Mandarin! Mandarin, now, grab her!"

"Ah!" Gizmo screamed as Mandarin threw a net over her. "Let…me…out! Ah!"

The net shocked Gizmo.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? If you struggle to much, the net will shock you and it'll get worse and worse every time." Mandra said.

Gizmo just looked up at Mandra and smiled.

"Oh, and did _I _forget to mention that my sister will kick your butts to the curb?"

"What are you-Ah!"

Seala had shot Mandra and sent both, Mandra and Mandarin, flying out of the country. Afterward, Seala helped Gizmo out of the net.

"Gizmo? Are you okay?"

Gizmo hugged Seala tightly and started to cry.

"Oh Seala. I'm so glad you're not evil! I was so worried!" Then Gizmo let go and slapped Seala. "Why did you do that to me!"

"Okay. One: OW! And two: I did that so Mandra and Mandarin wouldn't hurt any of you."

"Oh no! Otto…and Gibson! Where'd they go?"

Gizmo and Seala stood up and ran around the shack to search for the boys.

"Oh no. Where are they?" Seala questioned.

In New York City…

"Oh, where am I?" Gibson groaned awake.

"I'm not sure where we are."

Gibson whipped around and saw Otto.

"Otto, where are the girls? What happened to Mandra and Mandarin?"

"I'm not sure. I can't contact them. The signal's blocked over here, where ever _here_ is."

"Hmmm…I've seen pictures of this place in Seala's room before. I believe we're in New York."

"New York?" Otto pulled out a map from his helmet. "This is where we were headed next anyway. Maybe the girls will come by."

"Where should we meet them?"

"I think we'd better meet them at the airport."

"Let's go."

Back in Nevada…

"What are we going to do Seala?" Gizmo asked.

"I'm not sure, but I will as soon as this PDA picks up on the cell phone I planted on Otto when he wasn't looking."

"You planted a cell phone on my boyfriend?"

"Had too. I had a feeling something like this would happen."

"What about Gibson?"

"I planted one on him too. I did it while they were asleep." Seala smiled.

"Great! But how do you track them on your PDA?"

"I go to the track app I downloaded just now." Seala actived the app and after a few minutes, "I found them! They're in…New York?"

"New York? You mean New York state?"

"Yes, but how did they get there? That's all the way on the other side of the country!" Seala shouted.

"I'm not sure. But who cares? Let's go catch a plane to New York!"

"Wait Gizmo!"

"What?"

"According to my PDA online status of flights, the next plane to New York is canceled until tomorrow. They got a snow storm in Iowa."

"We won't be able to leave until when?"

"Tomorrow."

"Can you call them on one of the cells?"

"I could try."

Seala dialed a phone number into her PDA and held it to her ear.

Back in New York City…

The boys were just getting to the parking lot of the airport when they heard ringing.

"What's that sound?" Otto asked.

"It sounds like a cell phone, but we don't have cell phones."

"It sounds like it's in my head."

"In your helmet!" Otto opened his helmet and pulled out a green cell phone and handed it to Gibson. "Seala must've planted this on you when you weren't looking."

"Well answer it!"

"Oh right." Gibson opened it and held it to his ear. "Hello?…Seala! I'm so glad you're okay. How's Gizmo?…Oh that's good. So where are you two?…Nevada?…Right, of course…Oh no…Okay, we'll wait until then…I love you too."

"Tell Gizmo I love her." Otto whispered loud enough for Gibson to hear.

"Oh Seala, Otto says to tell Gizmo the same…She loves you too. Now Seala…Yes we are…Okay, we'll wait…Be safe. With Mandra and Mandarin out there you two could be in danger…Yes…okay…Bye. See you two tomorrow afternoon." Then Gibson hung up.

"Well? What'd Seala say?"

Nevada…

"We'll meet them at the airport tomorrow afternoon. Gibson said to be as safe as possible."

"Okay." They started walking to the closest airport. "Seala? I'm scared."

"It's okay. Hold my hand, we can't afford loosing anyone else until we reunite with the boys."

"Okay." Gizmo held tight to Seala's hand. "Where do we go now?"

"The airport. We'll wait for our flight tomorrow."

"I'm tired."

"You can sleep at the airport."

It was silent for about an hour between the two girls.

"Seala? What if Mandra gets to them before us?"

"Don't say that Gizmo. We will find the boys before those evil weasels."

"_I hope so_." Gizmo thought. "I wish mom was here."

"So do I, Gizmo…so do I."

Shuggazoom…

The teams were on their way back to the Robots when Melodie stopped in the middle of the street.

"Melodie? Are you okay mom?" Carbon asked.

"Ah!" Melodie fell to her knees, as did Carbon, and they started glowing brightly.

"What's wrong with them?" Nova asked.

"Seala…and Gizmo. Something's wrong." Carbon groaned through her teeth.

Carbon and Melodie stopped glowing. Chiro and Antauri helped the two up.

"Oh, my head." Melodie groaned.

"Take it easy Melodie." Antauri said.

"I'm fine. I need to get back to the MegaRobot so I can contact my girls."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"Antauri, we don't have those surges unless something's seriously wrong. Melodie's right, we need to contact the girls."

"For all we know, it could've been all four of them kiddette." Elella said.

"Good point."

"What do you mean?" Chiro asked.

"Ever since we started living with you guys, the MegaForce and I have connected with you as well. So Melodie and I could've been sensing all four of them. But either way, we have to contact them." Carbon explained.

Then they all ran back to the Robots and went up the MegaRobot to the command room. Carbon ran over to the computer and dialed the device the four had, but there was no answer. Carbon slammed her fists down on the computer.

"Where are they? What happened?" Carbon whispered.

"Hey Carbon, relax. So they're not picking up, is there any other way to contact them?"

"Chiro…you are a…genius."

"He is?" Sprx asked.

"Yes! Melodie don't you remember?"

"Of course! The backup devices!"

"You mean cell phones? And yeah!" Then Carbon started dialing a random number into the computer and there was a ringing tone.

"_Hello?_"

"Seala! Oh thank goodness." Melodie sighed.

"_Is everything okay on Shuggazoom?_"

"Uh…yeah, we're okay. We were wondering if you were." Carbon talked.

"_Huh? Oh yes, we're prefect. We're having a blast in Las Vegas. Why do you ask?_"

"You are still a horrid liar Seala. What happened?"

"_Drat! I guess it was only a matter of time before you found out._"

"Seala? Are you four okay?" Melodie asked.

"_Define okay._"

"Seala!" Carbon groaned.

"_The boys are okay…they're just in New York._"

"Why are they in New York and you are in Nevada?" Melodie asked.

"_That is one question Gizmo and I cannot answer at the moment._"

"What were you doing before that happened?" Antauri asked.

"_Oh hello Antauri. Um…we were-_"

"Do not lie to us Seala."

"_I was not going-Okay, so Mandra and Mandarin sorta found us on Earth and have attacked us twice in the past three days._"

"Oh no. Seala, why did you not tell me this before?"

"_Gizmo was going too but I wouldn't let her because I didn't want you to worry about us. I'm sorry._"

"It is okay Seala. Just please tell me you two are unharmed in anyway possible."

"_Yes, I am okay. Gizmo is scared out of her wits though_."

"Put her on then."

There was a little static then a small scared voice came on.

"_Hello? Mom, are you there?_"

"Yes, I am here sweety. Are you okay?"

"_I'm scared. Why can't you be here with us? I miss you._"

"It is okay sweetheart. Your big sister will take care of you until you reunite with the boys." Melodie was so scared on the inside her voice started to break as she spoke and tears started to crawl down her face.

"_When can we come home?_"

"When you're done with your journey Gizmo."

"_Can't our journey be over when we get to New York?_"

"No, I'm sorry."

"_Can't you come to Earth? Leave Jinmay in charge again?_"

"I'm not sure Gizmo."

"I'll do it. And with Karalynn, Starr, and Melissa staying on Shuggazoom, I'll have more than enough help." Jinmay said in the background.

"Antauri, Chiro, Carbon? Are you up to it?"

"Yeah!" Carbon and Chiro shouted and Antauri nodded.

"Gizmo? Tell Seala we will meet you in London."

"_Oh goody! Thank you mom! See you in a few days. We both love you! Bye._"

Then the line went dead.

"Thank you." Melodie whispered loudly.

Antauri walked over and rested a hand on Melodie's shoulder. She looked up and hugged him tightly, and started crying so hard. He hugged back and they landed on the floor for a while.

"It's okay. We will see them soon." Antauri comforted.

Melodie kept crying for about an hour and a half.

New York City, Earth (2 o'clock the next day)…

"How much longer until they get here?" Otto asked.

"They should be coming in right now." Gibson answered starring at a schedule screen.

After a few minutes, there were two familiar screams not too far away from the boys.

"Gibson!"

"Otto!"

The boys looked and saw the girls run into their arms.

"Oh my. I was so worried about you. We both were." Seala said.

"We were worried about you two as well." Gibson admitted.

"Please, don't let that ever happen again." Gizmo begged.

"No promises, but we'll try." Otto answered.

Then the four sat down for a while, hoping the moment would never end.

"Oh, we almost forgot. Melodie called us last night." Gizmo said sadly.

"She knows about Mandra and Mandarin."

"We asked her to come to Earth."

"And they're all coming and meeting us in London!" The girls said at the same time.

"Oh, that'll be great. Now they can see your planet as well." Gibson said.

"I know. We also really missed everyone, which is why we asked." Seala admitted.

"Well, I asked." Gizmo corrected.

"Right, she did."

"When do we go to London?" Gibson asked.

"In a few days. Let's have some fun for once. Ever since Alaska we haven't really done anything but run away." Then Seala noticed something. "Gibson! You're not sneezing…or coughing!"

"I guess…I'm not. I do feel better lately."

"Oh that's so good." Seala said hugging Gibson who hugged back after a minute. Then Seala leaned back and looked at Gibson's eyes and got lost.

"Are you okay Seala?" Gizmo asked.

"Uh-uh." Seala hummed.

Gizmo giggled for a bit and took out her cell phone and took a picture of Seala and Gibson, who finally kissed and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Otto asked.

"Sending Melodie a picture of Seala and Gibson so she _knows _we're okay."

Intergalactic Bus traveling to Earth…

Melodie was starring out the window into the wide space of endless stars when there was a ringing noise.

"What is that Melodie?" Antauri asked, who was sitting next to her.

"That's my phone. It's a picture text from Gizmo." Melodie took out her golden colored cell phone and opened the text. Her mood calmed some when she opened the text. "Oh that is so mean of Gizmo but so cute."

"What? What'd the big girl send you mom?" Carbon asked, sitting behind Melodie.

"This picture." Melodie said holding her phone up so Carbon could see the picture.

"Aw…I'm glad they found they found the boys." Carbon said sitting back down.

"Yes, I am too."

New York City…

"Looks like we came to the right city at the right time of day." Seala said.

"Yeah, you can say that again. Ah!"

"Gizmo? What's wrong?" Seala asked.

"We don't have any clothes to wear. They all burned in the hotel."

"That's okay. Come on. There's a store over there." Seala pointed out.

"Yay! Come on guys!" Gizmo said running ahead.

"Coming Gizmo!" Seala called.

The three ran after Gizmo and into the store. The store was about two more floors up from where they were.

"Whoa." The boys said.

"Hey guys? Your department is over there. We're gonna go find some clothes, you go find some too. Gizmo and I will take care of the money." Seala said walking to the other side of the store.

After a while of searching, Gizmo and Seala met Gibson and Otto at the dressing rooms. The girls tried on one outfit and they were set for New York. Gizmo chose a mini jean skirt, torn green leggings, golden colored top that slipped off one shoulder and fishnet sleeves, black knee high boots with small heels, a green hat, and black finger-less gloves. Seala chose torn jean pants, a purple tee-shirt with a black heart, blue mini sweater that she tied in the front, black combat boots, blue hat, and black finger-less gloves.

"Well? What do think?" Gizmo asked.

"Uh…why did you dress like that?" Otto asked.

"This is how they dress in New York. Cute huh?" Seala answered.

"Okay, well it's our turn now." Gibson said walking into the dressing room with Otto following.

After a minute, Gibson and Otto walked out of the dressing room.

"Well?" Gibson asked.

"Uh…what the-What are you wearing?" Gizmo laughed.

"Yeah, your shirt doesn't match your pants, you've got the wrong pairs of shoes for the outfit." Seala pointed out.

"Well, we don't usually wear clothes you know." Gibson shot.

"Gizmo go pick out two outfits and come back. I'll time you. Ready? Set? Go!"

And then Gizmo ran off to pick out two outfits.

"Why are you timing her?" Gibson asked.

"She likes to know how long it takes her to find an outfit in a store."

"Time!" Gizmo said.

"One minute and…three seconds. Your new personal best."

"Yes! Oh, here you go guys. Try these on." Gizmo said handing an outfit to each of the boys.

The girls sat down and waited for the boys. After a few minutes, they came back out. Gibson wore a blue tee-shirt, brown jacket, dark blue jeans, black sneakers, and black finger-less gloves. Otto wore a green long sleeve shirt, black jeans, black short sleeve jacket, green and black sneakers, and a green hat with a black strip on the side.

"Cool. You guys are styling now." Gizmo said.

"Oh, here. Try these too." Seala said handing each of the boys a pair of sunglasses.

The boys put them on. Gibson's had a thin navy blue frame while Otto's had a thin forest green frame.

"Well?" Otto asked.

"Prefect! Seala, that was the prefect touch to the outfits."

"Alright, come on. Let's go walk around town and take in the sights before we go see Master."

"Master? Who's that?" Otto asked.

"Our Master is here in New York City. You'll take you to him…later." Gizmo said.

"We want you to meet him. We've sent letters to him for weeks, talking about all of you and Master would love to meet you two."

"He would also like to meet the rest of the teams but since their going to be in London-Wait a nano-sec! What if we switch the bus route to land in New York instead of London?"

"We can't do that! But we can do this." Seala said getting out her PDA. "And done. Now their stop is New York City. Come on, let's get to the bus station. They had a lay over there anyways."

The four ran to the Intergalactic Bus Station and waited for their friends to land.

**Me: How do you like me now? Whoo-hoo!…Man, have I been hanging out with Gizmo and Otto **_**way**_** too long.**

**Sprx: Hey, you're starting to sound like them.**

**Me: Nice. *slaps forehead* **

**Chiro: SRMTMFGfan14 will be updating ASAP!**


	8. Together Once More

**Okay, so I forgot two things when I started this story. One: Disclaimer! I disclaim this show! And two: this is a little bit of an AU but since it's only for a few chapter and was planning on using various ones I didn't put this story as a crossover story. Thought I'd heads that up for you readers. And special thanks to everyone who has read up to this chapter. It means so much to me.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Together Once More**

"I can't wait for them to get here! They're going to be so psyched out!" Gizmo said.

"I know. I can't wait for Nova to get here." Seala said.

"Why?" Gibson asked.

"Nova and I are really good friends."

"Ah! Elella! Mom!" Gizmo shouted.

Seala turned around to where her sister was looking and saw the teams too.

"Ah! Nova! Carbon!" Seala shouted over.

The two girls ran over and tackled the girls to the ground.

"Ah! Seala, Gizmo! I thought we were meeting you in London!" Carbon shouted hugging the two girls.

"Seala switched your flights so you'd have to get off here in New York." Gizmo said.

"Oh Gizmo!" Melodie said hugging Gizmo.

"Mom! I missed you." Gizmo said hugging back.

"I did too sweetheart, I did too."

"Hey? What about us?" Otto asked walking over with Gibson.

"Otto? Gibson? Is that you two?" Sprx asked.

"Yeah, the girls picked out our clothes about an hour ago. Couldn't even recognize us, huh?" Otto answered.

"Whoa…you two look…great!" Nova said.

"We missed ya big brain." Sprx said before handshaking with Gibson.

"Same here Sprx."

"I can't believe it! We're all together again!" Gizmo shouted.

"You know what I can't believe?"

"What?" Seala asked Carbon.

"I can't believe we get to meet your Master!"

"Wait, what? Seala and Gizmo have a Master…here…in New York?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah, and he would love to meet you guys."

"But we're going _after_ we tour New York City. And I might've found a tour guide that we would like to have." Seala said.

"Who?" Melodie asked.

"Her name is Ashley. I spoke with her and you won't believe this."

"What is it Sea-Sea?" Elella joked.

"Okay. One: Do not call me that! And two: she's Melissa's older cousin."

"You've got to be pulling my leg if you think I'm going to believe that."

"Elella, it's true. I called Melissa a few days ago and asked her. She said that she had an older cousin who works as a tour guide here in New York City. But there's a slight problem with her."

"That would be?" Sprx asked.

"Well, she doesn't like Sprx."

"Don't blame her." Gibson smirked.

"I don't even know the girl. How can she not like me?"

"Melissa emails her about us."

"Oh, right. I forgot about the email thing on Earth."

"So you better keep quiet Sprx."

"Okay…but no promises."

"Oh don't worry. I'll keep you shut." Nova said punching her hand.

Sprx looked worried.

"Just keep your mouth shut and Nova won't have to hurt you."

Seala high-fived Nova.

"You two are together on this? Oh boy, am I in trouble." Sprx said slapping his forehead.

"What? Scared of my girlfriend Sprx?" Gibson asked elbowing Sprx.

"Her in a mix with Nova? Of course I am."

"Come on! There's the tour bus now!" Gizmo shouted heading for the door.

"Coming Gizmo!" Seala turned to the teams. "She's been doing that all week. Gizmo's running on excitement."

"Oh good grief." Melodie mumbled, slapping her forehead. "Come on. Let's go catch her before she gets hurt."

"Yeah, really." Carbon agreed running out the door.

Everyone else followed Carbon to the door and onto the tour bus. After everyone was seated on top of the bus, a fairly tall girl walked on. She had long blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a brown tour's guide outfit.

"You must be Ashley. Nice to me."

"Oh, Seala, right? Melissa's told me so much." Then Ashley starred at Sprx, giving him an uneasy feeling.

"_Why is she staring at me?_" Sprx thought.

"You better behave. Melissa told me that you are a big trouble maker." Ashley said pointing at Sprx.

"He will. Seala and I, we're keeping his mouth shut." Nova assured.

"Oh I hope so. Melissa told me about your strength and your smarts. Pretty amazing. Oh, the tour. Okay, let's start. Hey! Steven, start her up!" Ashley shouted down to the driver.

The bus started up and started moving. The bus drove down Times Square and Ashley started with the history of New York City.

"Okay so, at the end of the 19th century, New York City had expanded up to 42nd street and the area had become the center of the city's social scene. In 1904, the New York Times built the Times Tower on 43rd street just off Broadway to replace the premises in Downtown. The square facing the building was called the Long-acre square, but was soon renamed Times Square. The name is now used for the area between 40th and 53rd street and 6th and 9th avenue. Oh there's the New York Times Headquarters."

Gibson raised his hand.

"Yes?" Ashley asked.

"What is the New York Times Headquarters exactly?" "I'm glad you asked. The New York Times Headquarters is the inauguration of the New York Times' new headquarters at 1 Times Square was celebrated with a fireworks display, starting a New Year's eve tradition which still continues today. The first famous ball-lowering from Billboards the 1 Times Square's rooftop pole was held on New Year's Eve 1907. It's also the newspaper factory. Any other questions?"

"I got one!" Carbon said raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"What's that?" Carbon asked pointing to a big building to the side of her.

"That is the theater district. At the start of the first World War, Times square was the center of the Theater district and attracted a large number of visitors. This made the square an ideal place for billboards. In 1917 the first large electric display billboard was installed. 11 Years later, the first running electric sign was lit for the first time, to announce Herbert Hoover's victory in the Presidential elections. The billboards have become such a tourist attraction for the area, that the zoning now requires the buildings to be Times Square at night covered with billboards."

Then Chiro raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"What is Times Square? Is it just a place where there are stores and theaters?"

"Not exactly. Times Square, the most bustling square of New York is known for its many Broadway theatres, cinemas and super-signs. It is one of those places that make New York a city that never sleeps. Also, New York City is named two other things. The city that never sleeps, for the obvious reasons I've already told you, and the Big Apple. Please, don't ask me why, because they never told me."

As they drove pasted the river, Gizmo noticed a giant statue on an island and raised her hand. Even though she knew what it was, she wanted her friends to know too.

"Um…Ashley? What is that, out on that island over there?"

"That is the Statue of Liberty. A gift from the French, and there are three in the whole world. (I did not make that up, I found out on the internet.) It's one of our symbolism items of freedom here in America. The statue was designed by a young French sculptor, Frédéric-Auguste Bartholdi, who was striving to build a statue like the great Colossus that once stood at the Greek island Rhodes. The statue's face was modeled after his mother's and the story goes that the body was modeled after a prostitute. The crown of Lady Liberty, as the statue is often affectionately called, has seven spikes, symbolizing the Seven Seas across which liberty should be spread. In her left hand she holds a tablet with the Declaration of Independence and in her right hand a torch, symbolizing Enlightenment."

Antauri raised his hand.

"Yes, Antauri, right?"

"Correct. What is the Declaration of Independence?"

"The Declaration of Independence was signed by the Government in the 1770's. It declared all man's freedom in America. Women's freedom to do as pleased was later declared by a group of independent women that went on strike to get what they deserved in this land."

"Is there anything else about the Statue of Liberty before we go on?" Gizmo asked.

"Uh…yeah, there's tons. But something very important is how we, the Americans, got the Statue of Liberty here."

"Wasn't it a gift from the French?" Nova asked.

"That's not the whole story. The Statue of Liberty was constructed in Paris, France. It took nine years before it was completed in 1884 after which it was sent to the USA in 214 crates. Even before the arrival of the statue, Bartholdi himself had traveled to the Unites States to discuss the location of the statue with president Ulysses S. Grant. Eventually it was decided to erect the statue at a small island in the harbor of New York City. Today the island is known as Liberty Island, or Ellis Island. The Statue of Liberty is 46,5 meters high and together with the pedestal it reaches 93 meters. You can take the staircase inside the statue and walk all the way up the 354 steps to the crown from where you have a nice view over New York City."

"That's a lot of steps." Melodie said.

"Yes, yes it is. Now, let's move on."

After a while, the bus drove over the Brooklyn Bridge and stopped at a huge park.

"What's this? A park?" Nova said looking off the bus.

"This is Central Park. Central Park is one of those places that make New York such a great place to live. The huge park, all 843 acres, is located in the center of Manhattan. Its design is an example for city parks around the world. The park boasts several lakes, theaters, ice rinks, fountains, tennis courts, baseball fields, many playgrounds and other facilities. It is also home to the Central Park Zoo and the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Especially during the weekends, when cars are not allowed into the park, Central Park is a welcome oasis in this hectic city."

"Wow. This place is huge! It's bigger than the park back home." Chiro pointed out.

"It's bigger than most parks. When the terrain for the Central Park was bought by the City of New York in 1853, it was far away from civilization, somewhere between the City of New York and the village Harlem. The area contained sheds from colonists, quarries, pig farms and swamps. In 1857, the city of New York organized a competition for the design of this new park, which had to rival with the great parks in London and Paris. A design by Frederic Law Olmsted and Calvert Vaux, named 'the Greensward Plan' was chosen. This plan featured an English style landscape with large meadows, several lakes and hills. Balto Statue Winding pedestrian roads were separated from main roads and the huge number of trees ensured the city's buildings were not visible from within the park."

The tour took a break and had lunch at the park. Seala and Gizmo planned a head and brought a picnic with them for everyone, including Ashley.

"And here Ashley, I packed a PB and J sandwich for you." Gizmo said handing the sandwich to Ashley.

"Oh thank you. That was so sweet of you."

"Hey Gizmo? Up for a game of Frisbee?" Seala asked.

"You're so on!"

"Why are you two getting so worked up over it?" Nova asked.

"Gizmo and I have a competition with each other every time we play Frisbee. And we have a score to settle."

"Wanna play my team?" Gizmo asked.

"Sure. Hey Elella? Wanna play?" Nova asked.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun. Wait, I wanna be on Gizmo's team."

"Okay, I don't mind being on Seala's team. Gizmo, do you mind?"

"Nah, it's okay. But just so you know, you're going to be on the losing team."

"No, she'll be on winning team because you are going down."

"Right back at ya dearest sister."

Seala made two lines across the field as 'touchdown' areas. Then the game of Frisbee started. After a few hours, the two teams started getting tired and dirty and at a tied up score of seven-seven.

"Give up yet Seala?"

"Not a chance Gizmo!"

"Well I do. I can't take this anymore." Elella said walking back over to the picnic blanket.

"Me too. I'm wiped." Nova said following Elella.

"I guess it's just us two then." Seala said.

"Better that way." Gizmo agreed.

"Man, they are going until they fall." Elella said laying down on the blanket.

The game started up again and after one pass from Gizmo, she fell over. Seala didn't notice until after she caught the Frisbee.

"Gizmo! I caught the Frisbee! I win! Gizmo?" Seala turned around and saw her sister on the ground. "Gizmo!" Seala threw the Frisbee on the ground and ran to her sister. "Gizmo? Gizmo, wake up!"

"Seala? What happened?" Melodie asked walking over.

"I'm not sure. She just fell over."

Melodie made her hands glow and checked over Gizmo. After a few minutes, Melodie stopped.

"She's just tired. You and Gizmo should get some rest. Come on, the tour's about start up again. Let's go."

"Okay. Gizmo, I'm going to help you to the bus, okay? Then you can sleep for the afternoon."

Seala got Gizmo to the bus and Gizmo slept on Seala's shoulder for the rest of the tour. After they got a ways down the road, Seala was glad that Gizmo was asleep. She was glad because they got to an area where the concrete had disappeared. Seala knew what was there but couldn't believe it was gone. Seala started to cry.

"Seala? Are you okay?" Gibson, who was sitting behind her, asked.

"Oh no. Excuse me Ashley?"

"Yes Seala?"

"What happened here?"

"Oh, this is Ground Zero. It is where the World Trade Center had been until 2001."

"What happened?" Chiro asked.

"The World Trade Center was originally a complex of seven buildings in Lower Manhattan of which the Twin Towers were best known. They were destroyed by Muslim terrorist attacks on September 11, 2001 when 2 hijacked planes crashed into the Twin Towers. Not much later, the towers imploded. More than 2800 People died in the cowardly terrorist attack by Muslims. The site of the towers - a gaping wound - became known as 'Ground Zero'. Expected to open in 2011, at the 10th anniversary of the terrorist attacks, a World Trade Center Memorial is currently under construction at the site of the former Twin Towers. The 6 acre memorial Render of the Memorial Plaza will be built on top of a large transit hub to be completed in 2013 and marked by a spectacular path entrance station by celebrated Spanish architect Santiago Calatrava."

"Oh no. I'm so glad Gizmo's asleep right now. She'd be so divested." Seala said quietly.

"Why would people hijack two planes and smash them into the buildings, killing hundreds of people?" Gibson asked.

"They actually hijacked four planes, killing over 3,000-some people. The third was aimed at the White House in Washington DC, but someone brave on that plane took control and had it land in the Pennsylvania Field hurting no one but the ones in the helicopter. And the last one landed in the Pentagon, which has been rebuilt to this day."

"Oh my. That is bad."

"It was. That day is known as the day the world stood still."

"Whoa. Not even Shuggazoom is that bad." Nova pointed out.

"Melissa told me about Shuggazoom. It sounds like a heck of a lot better than here on Earth."

"Hmmm…" Chiro couldn't help but feel bad about the people on the planet, having to go through all this grieve.

"But we pull through."

"Ashley? Are the American troops still at war?" Seala asked.

"Sadly, yes. Melissa told me about your friend. And I was supposed to give this to you." Ashley said handing an envelope to Seala.

Seala looked at the envelope and it was burnt a little, the words were smudged on the front. Seala stuck it in her backpack and waited for later to read it.

"Thank you Ashley."

Ashley smiled then turned around and continued the tour of NYC.

"Okay, so next we…"

Seala trailed off to her own little world and fell asleep, dreaming about her friend in the war. After the tour, Gibson had woke up the girls and they got off the bus at Times Square by an Antique Store called, "2nd Time Around."

"What are we doing at an Antique Store?" Chiro asked.

"Some of mine and Gizmo's friends live here. We got a letter they live together now. Come on. It should still be open." Seala said walking to the door.

**Me: HI! Okay, so sorry about the long time of updating but it was a very hectic week up here in the North-east (Connecticut). Okay, so one question, Melodie?**

**Melodie: **_So who do you think Seala and Gizmo are going to go see? (You will know the answer if you've ever watched this show.)_

**Me: So, there you go. Please answer and I'll update ASAP! And, again, very sorry about the updating time. Hectic in Connecticut!**


	9. Author's Note

Author's note

Hey Readers! SRMTMFGfan14 here! So I wanted to start with saying sorry about the long time with updating but my computer turned into a bum and got a virus somehow. So now I can only update/work on my stories at the public library or in study hall when I go to the school based library. And I also wanted to say that I am not going to cross over any other shows with this story because it is too difficult to do at the moment, so just forget about the whole Master thing with Seala and Gizmo.

I'm going to have them, all of them, be walking into a night club. Not a party-all-night club, like a café place. Where they have those poem nights or whatever. I've never been to one, but I'd love to go to one. But, yeah, I was going to use TMNT and X-Men Evolution in the New York chapters but I changed my mind. And to answer the question of where I got the information about New York City, I found it on the internet; I don't like to make up that sort of information about places I know about.

So I will update ASAP, literary, and I hope you can forgive me for changing at last minute. And, again, sorry about the long wait for an update.

**Elella: **STUPID COMPUTER! WORK! *hits computer and breaks even more* Oops…Hey SRMTMFGfan14! The computers broken even more! And I didn't do it!

**Me: **Uh…yeah you did. I could hear you yelling at it for a whole hour and then something hit the computer and made it broke and you were the only one around yelling at it to make it break like that.

**Elella: **Hey Gizmo, Otto? You think you could fix this STUPID computer already?

**Gizmo: **Sorry Elella. It's too broken to fix now that you've hit it and broke it in two parts.

*Elella walks out of the room mumbling it wasn't her fault the computer was stupid.*


	10. Mandra Ruins EVERYTHING!

**Chapter Nine**

**Mandra Ruins EVERYTHING!**

The gang got off the tour bus down town New York and Gizmo was jumping up and down with excitement. They walked down the street a bit until they came to a small building with a big, neon lit up sign, it read "The Outlet."

"The Outlet? What is this? A small mall or something?" Nova asked.

"It's a night club." Gizmo answered.

"A night club? Seala, I thought you said you weren't into that kind of thing." Gibson questioned.

"I'm not. It's not a _night club_ exactly. Have you ever heard of one of those places where people go to read poems or just to hang out?" Seala asked.

"Uh…yes, but what does that-"

"This is one of those places."

"Seala? You poem?" Elella asked.

"A little, yes. Gizmo and I have been doing it for years now."

"I can't wait to hear this." Elella sarcasized.

"Wait a second. We don't look the part like you four do. I mean, look at these old things Seala." Carbon pointed out.

"Good point."

"I've been meaning to ask this. How are you girls so caught up in fashion? I mean I _know _the guys aren't into fashion like you are." Nova asked.

"Well, we're girls. That's what we do." Gizmo answered.

"Okay…but I'm a girl and I'm not caught up in fashion."

"No, you are. You just don't realize it. Come on, let's go get you some clothes to wear in New York." Seala said walking across the street with Gizmo.

The rest followed close by to a clothes shop across the way.

"Okay, so you two are positive you can handle this?" Gizmo asked.

"No problem." Otto assured.

"Okay. Just in case you need one of us, here, take these." Seala said handing two cell phones to Gibson and Otto. "Gizmo is speed dial number 2 and I am speed dial number 3. Got it?"

"Seala, no worries. Otto and I have got this." Gibson said.

"Okay. Well, we'll meet you at the dressing rooms before the hour. Got it?"

"Got it! Good-bye!" The two boys said pushing the girls off and running the opposite direction.

An hour pasted by and everyone met outside in their new outfits.

"Whoa…that is all I gotta say to you boys." Gizmo said.

"I agree. Gibson, Otto, you two did a great job with them." Seala agreed.

"Same for the girls. They look positively-What's the word?" Antauri asked.

"I believe you're looking for unmatched." Melodie said.

The girls giggled at Melodie's small joke. Picture links are on my profile (did best I could with finding short links. Never really done that before.)

"Well? Are we going to the club are not?" Gizmo asked.

"Okay, okay. Let's go before Gizmo has a heart attack on us." Seala said pushing Gizmo across the street.

Everyone followed Seala and Gizmo to the door of the club, where a huge security guard stood, and waited their turn.

"Why is there a guard at the door?" Carbon asked.

"Because, it's an exclusive club." Seala answered.

"But we don't have anything to get in."

"Yes you do. You have Gizmo and I. We're exclusives here and we can bring anyone we want and as many people we want."

"Yeah, and since you're with us, you can come in too. Pretty neat system they got here isn't it?" Gizmo said.

They got to the door and Gizmo and Seala showed the guard their cards to enter the building.

"Oh, you two don't need to show me your cards. You're welcome here anytime."

"Aw…thanks Ernest. You're so sweet." Gizmo said.

"Hey, you two preforming tonight? You know how I love your poems."

"We're thinking about it. Maybe we could do that new piece we've been working Gizmo. That'd blow the roof off the place." Seala said.

"Can't wait to hear it. Break a leg you two."

"Thanks, see you after closing." Gizmo said.

"Next!" Ernest shouted.

The others started to walk in the door when Ernest stopped them with his hand, which Chiro walked right into.

"Uh…we're with them." Chiro said pointing at Gizmo and Seala.

"No card, no entrance."

"Ernest, it's okay. They're with us." Seala said linking her arm with Gibson's.

"Yeah, the ten of them are." Gizmo said linking her arm with Otto's.

"Oh…okay. But if they cause any trouble, they're out of here."

"They won't. We promise." Seala said.

Then the twelve of them walked in and it was so quiet, except for one person who was on the stage.

"Wow. This place is…um…" Nova couldn't find the right words.

"Dark? We should've warned you." Seala said.

"Warned us? About what?" Melodie asked.

"This place, it's for goths. Seala and I are semi-goths, not completely."

"And goth is what exactly?" Sprx asked.

"Dark…we don't like really light colors." Seala exampled.

"But not evil. No way would we ever be evil." Gizmo said.

"I'm okay with it, as long as they're not evil." Melodie said.

"So you'll stay?" Gizmo asked.

"I don't see the harm in staying here for a bit. What do you think Antauri?" Melodie asked.

Antauri nodded. And so it was settled that everyone would stay until Seala and Gizmo wanted to leave.

"Come on, our table is right over—Hey! What's that girl doing at our table?" Gizmo asked.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like—Oh no."

"What's 'oh no' mean?" Nova asked.

"Oh no, that's Mandra sitting in our seats." Seala said.

"How can you tell?" Sprx asked.

"Mandra has a ponytail and I don't think humans have tails either." Seala pointed out.

"We better hid before she sees us." Gizmo said.

"I don't need to be captured by her again. That was just torture." Gibson said following the others to the other side of the café."

"Come on, here's another table that's not assigned to anyone." Seala said sitting down.

"Man, that was the best seat too." Gizmo said pouting.

"It's okay Gizmo. We'll sit there next time." Seala assured.

Then Gizmo came out of her pout and smiled real big.

"Okay. Hey, when do you go on?" Gizmo asked.

"Next, and then it's your turn."

"Okay."

"Someone bounces back quickly." Nova whispered to Melodie.

"That was terrific Sara. Now, up next is Seala." A woman said.

She was dressed in black and her hair was short and dark brown.

"That's me." Seala said walking away from the table.

Everyone was snapping and the only one out of the eleven at the table snapping was Gizmo.

"Uh…why is everyone snapping?" Blaze asked.

"He talks." Elella joked.

Blaze just made a face toward her.

"Anyways…that's what you do here. Instead of clapping, you snap your fingers." Gizmo explained.

"I don't know how to snap." Otto said.

"Just put your fingers together, like this, and snap them." Gizmo said helping with Otto's fingers.

"Oh, I got it now." Otto said.

Then he tried it and got a small sound.

"You got it. A little more practice and you'll be really good." Gizmo said.

Then the microphone was tapped once and everyone's attention was drawn to the stage.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Seala." Everyone snapped their fingers. "Uh…I haven't been here for a while so I'm just going to wing it from up here. Sorry."

Seala's poem started with her talking.

"Close my eyes, I try to hide, I'm listening to my voice inside, What's one to tell me right or wrong, I need to know where I belong, For all the days I ran away, I never dare to ask me who could I be, Who can bring back the love that's inside me_Could it be you/Or do I lose my way/I'm here but colorblind/Could It be you/Or do I break away/So leave the past behind/I only wanna feel the sunlight stop the fight and see it in your eyes/Wish I just knew what I should do/Could it be you/Somebody tell me if it's true I don't have a clue/Could it be you/Too many things said and done/Sure if you could be the one/To dry the tears I left behind/To chase these demons off my mind/I see your face/Touch your skin/Is this a fight/We both can't win/Sometimes the truth is miles apart/But it's hard to break your heart/Could it be you/Or do I lose my way/I'm here but colorblind/Could It be you/Or do I break away/So leave the past behind/I only wanna feel the sunlight stop the fight and see it in your eyes/Wish I just knew what I should do/Could it be you/Somebody tell me if it's true I don't have a clue/Could it be you/Baby I don't wanna waste your love/Though it's hard to just walk on/Well will this hurt be never ending/Where do I belong/Could it be you/Or do I lose my way/I'm here but colorblind/Could it be you/Or do I break away/Just to leave the past behind/I only wanna feel the sunlight stop the fight and see it in your eyes/Wish I just knew what I should do/Could it be you/Somebody tell me if it's true I don't have a clue/Could it be you/Maybe it is me/Used to plan to see that it's you/For everything I am everything I need lies in you_"

Then Seala realized what she did and blushed hard on the stage and started to look like she was going to cry when something happened. The crowd went into a roar of clapping and cheering. And Seala calmed down and bowed a few times then ran down the stairs to the table they were at and sat down.

"What was that?" Gizmo asked.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't help it. I guess I got the singing b-b-bug up there."

"Well, I guess you'll be okay for now. It's my turn now."

Then Gizmo stood up and ran over to the stage. When she left, someone walked over to the table.

"Mandra, what do you want?" Elella asked.

"Just this." Then she slapped Otto on the back of the head, making him fall on the floor.

"Otto! What'd you do to him?" Sprx asked.

"Let's see if Gizmo likes her boyfriends evil." Mandra said before taking out a remote and pressing a button.

Then Otto stood up, face down toward the floor. Gibson stood up and walked over, gently touching Otto's shoulder.

"Otto, are you okay?" He asked.

Then Otto shot his head up and pushed Gibson to the floor.

"Gibson! Are you okay?" Seala asked kneeling down next Gibson.

"I think so. Otto, snap out of it!" Gibson shouted.

"I don't think he can hear you. Sorry. Come Otto, let's go."

"Not this time Mandra!" Carbon said before kicking Mandra across the room.

Everyone started screaming and running outside, running over Ernest in the process and knocking him out. After a few minutes, Gizmo stopped her poem and realized Otto was fighting _with_ Mandra and ran off to help.

"Otto! What are you doing?"

Then Otto tried to strike Gizmo with a saw, but she blocked it with one of her saws.

"Stop this Otto! Come on! Please?" They started fighting each other and it started to look like a dance. But after a few attempts, Mandra noticed Otto was weakening.

"Otto! Retreat!" Mandra shouted.

Then Otto grabbed Gizmo's waists, twisted her around and kicked her in the back, causing her to go across the room and smash into a few tables. And then ran out the door, following Mandra. After everyone got to their feet, they ran over to Gizmo. Gibson and Melodie got the table rubble off of Gizmo, and Seala, seeing Gizmo crying, kneed down next to her and hugged her.

"Oh, it's okay. He'll be back." Seala assured.

Gizmo just cried as hard as she could for hours, even on the way to the hotel. She stopped after three hours, but buried herself in the covers of her hotel bed, crying silently. Then Seala and Gibson walked in the room, with a plate of food.

"Gizmo…we brought you your favorite. Extra cheese pizza with pepperoni." Seala said.

No answer from Gizmo. Seala hopped on the bed and sat next to Gizmo, putting her hand on sister's shoulder.

"Gizmo…Elella wanted to know if you wanted to play a few games with her." Gibson said, still receiving no answer.

"Oh, Gizmo, I'm sorry, but you gotta eat." Seala said.

Gizmo sat up, wrapped in the blanket.

"I'm not hungry." Gizmo said.

"Not hungry? That's not the Gizmo I know. Come on, you gotta be a little hungry." Seala said smiling.

Gizmo looked at the pizza then looked away.

"That was Otto's favorite too." Gizmo said sadly.

"Oh, uh…okay. Well, mom wanted you to come to the lobby."

"Why?"

"Because she…wanted to…make sure you were alright, but didn't want to come up." Seala lied.

"Okay. I guess if Mom wants me to come down."

Then Gizmo jumped off the bed and fell on her face.

"Gizmo! Are you okay?" Seala asked running over.

"Yeah…ow…" Gizmo punched the ground. "I can't do anything! Why did she have to take him? Why is she so mean to us Seala? What did we ever do to her to deceive this?" Gizmo shouted, starting to cry again.

"Gizmo, I miss him too. He was my brother." Gibson said kneeling down next to Gizmo.

Gizmo sniffed and wiped her eyes before questioning what she heard, "Was?"

Seala sighed then answered, "Yes…'was'. It seems that the device, Mandra had used on Otto to turn him evil, we can't stop it. We're sorry Gizmo."

That made Gizmo cry harder than before. Seala hugged her harder this time.

"I'll go get some water." Gibson said standing up and walking out the room.

Before he walked into the hall, Gibson looked back at the girls and remembered how he felt when Seala was gone all those times, especially when she was gone that one whole year. Then he walked to the elevator with his hands in his pockets, daydreaming.

"Oh Otto, how could this have happen to you?" Gibson asked the air.

Then the elevator opened and Gibson stepped inside and the elevator went to the lobby, where everyone else was waiting. When Gibson walked into the lobby, he looked like he wanted to cry, that was until Sprx walked over.

"Come on Gibson." Sprx said leading his friend to the seats.

"So Gizmo's still crying? What are we going to do?" Carbon asked before falling backward onto a single-person seat, so she was hanging upside down.

"Seala and I have calculated what that device was and figured that there is no way to shut it off." Gibson pointed out.

"So Otto's evil for good? No wonder Gizmo's so upset. I better go help Seala with her." Nova said.

"Wait Nova. Let me go see Gizmo first. I've got an idea." Sprx said stepping into the elevator before Nova.

"Okay…are you sure?" Nova asked.

"Yeah…I wanna help." Then the doors of the elevator closed, leaving Nova standing in shock.

"He wants to help?" Nova questioned her hearing.

She walked back over to the group and sat down.

"Nova, are you okay?" Elella asked.

"I have no idea. Either I just heard my—I mean Sprx say he _wanted_ to help or I am hearing things."

"I've got a question Nova, not to change the subject or anything."

"Yeah?" Nova said.

"Why don't you call Sprx your boyfriend? I mean it's not like we don't all know." Carbon asked.

"I don't? I haven't noticed." Nova said.

"You switched it a minute ago." Blaze said.

"I did? Oops…I guess I haven't gotten used to Sprx and I, you know. I mean after everything we've been through just to get here…" Nova trailed off.

"It's okay Nova. I don't think Sprx has either. He does the same thing." Chiro assured.

**Me:**** Hey! Ah!**

***Karalynn tackles me to the ground.***

**Karalynn:**** Why! Why did you have Otto turn evil? Why?**

**Me:**** Help! Ah!**

**Starr:**** Karalynn, stop it! We're protectors, not destroyers!**

**Melissa:**** Get off of SRMTMFGfan14 already! Sheesh!**

***Karalynn gets off of me and I don't get up.***

**Starr:**** Uh…I think we need a medic over here!**

***Seala and Gibson rush over and fix me up.***

**Melissa:**** You should say sorry.**

**Kara:**** What? No way! After what she did to Otto in her story? Heck no!**

**Starr:**** I'm mad too, but I didn't beat her up!**

***Starr and Kara get into an argument.***

**Melissa:**** SRMTMFGfan14 will update as soon as Seala and Gibson fix her up enough to write. Please review and wait for the next chapter, and please don't 'beat up' SRMTMFGfan14 like Karalynn did already, thank you. Oh, and the song was by Cascada (Could it be you). **


	11. Things Take A Turn For The Worst

**Chapter Ten**

**Things Take A Turn For The Worst**

Sprx walked down the hall to the hotel room. When he got to the door, he winced at what he heard.

"No! I don't want anything! Just leave me alone!"

He could tell it was Gizmo yelling. After a few minutes, Seala walked out of the room, leaving the door opened and running into Sprx.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Sprx? What are you doing up here?" Seala asked.

"I thought I'd come try to cheer Gizmo up. Everyone's worried about her. Also, I thought Gibson said something about bringing water up to her."

"You wanted to impress Nova?" Seala guessed.

"Uh…how'd you know?"

"If you're anything like Elella then I would know what you were really doing, duh. Anyways, if you're going in there I better wish you luck. Gizmo's really in the dumps."

Sprx winked while giving a thumbs up and walked around Seala and into the room. He walked in, shutting the door behind him, and walked over to Gizmo's bed. She had her face buried in her pillow and was whaling into it. Sprx just set the glass on the side table and walked into the bathroom. When the shower started up, Gizmo shot up from her pillow and sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"Huh? Who's there?" Gizmo asked.

"Oh, look who's up! The girls had the idea of going in two groups for dinner. I was going to help you get ready!" Sprx shouted from the bathroom.

Gizmo hopped from the bed, landing on her knees this time, and walked over to the bathroom.

"Sprx?"

"Yeah, here. Hop in the shower and I'll pick out an outfit for you, okay?"

Sprx left the bathroom and grabbed Gizmo's backpack from the closet and dumped out the clothes stuffed into it.

About an hour later…

"Maybe we should just leave her here. Gizmo isn't really in the mood to go out tonight." Carbon suggested.

"Carbon has a point. Gizmo really is upset about Otto. Maybe we should just leave her here in the hotel room." Seala agreed.

"I don't know. I don't feel like we should. I get this bad feeling that someone might hurt her if she stays alone." Melodie disagreed.

Then the elevator dinged and the doors opened with Sprx walking out and into the lobby.

"Humans and monkeys, I present Gizmo." Sprx said stepping to the side.

Gizmo was dressed in a gold dress with one sleeve, green gloves that went to her elbows, green leggings, and black flats, while holding a small, green, sparkly purse.

"Hi everyone." Gizmo said shyly.

"Whoa-oa…Gizmo." Elella said.

"You don't think it's too much?" Gizmo asked.

"Not at all. You dress up good."

"Thanks. But…um…Sprx picked it out for me. I was saving this for France but I guess I could wear it tonight."

"Sprx, you picked out her outfit?" Nova asked.

"Uh…yeah. I helped her get ready. Nothing big."

"Why did you get her all dressed up?" Seala asked.

Then Sprx got really nervous.

"Uh…Hey Gizmo! Look at the fish in that tank over there!"

Gizmo shot around.

"Oooo…fish!" Then Gizmo ran over.

"Sprx…what did you say to her?" Antauri asked.

"I sorta…kinda…said that the girls were going somewhere and the guys were going somewhere."

"Oh…like a G.N.O and a B.N.O." Elella said.

"B.N.O?" Chiro asked.

"Boys Night Out and Girls Night Out." Nova clarified.

"Oh…well I guess that's a good idea. I mean when was the last time you boys had any fun just by yourselves?" Carbon asked.

"Ever since I boarded the adoption ship." Blaze said.

"Hey!" Elella and Carbon shouted.

"What? You asked."

"Yeah…the HyperForce you idiot!" Elella shouted.

"Hey, hey. He just mistook the question, Elella. Relax sis." Carbon said pulling Elella away.

"Well, I guess we could use a night away from each other." Melodie said.

"Yes, it seems we're a little tense from the whole trip and could use a free night." Antauri agreed.

"Then it's settled. I'll take the girls and you'll take the boys?" Melodie questioned.

Antauri nodded and left with the boys a few minutes later. Then Gizmo walked over to the girls who were still there.

"Hey, so where're we going?" Gizmo asked.

"Well we thought we'd just walk around, then see what we wanted to do." Nova answered.

"Uh…okay." Then the girls left the hotel and started down the street.

"Hey! Look the movies are showing a horror flick!" Elella pointed out.

Then Gizmo looked down away from the theatre.

"Uh…maybe we could do something else Elella?" Melodie said moving her eyes from Gizmo to Elella.

"What? Oh. Oh! Uh…let's see. What about…the book store over there?"

"Boarders? Uh…sure." Gizmo said, sadness laced her voice.

"Gizmo? This night is all about you. If you don't want to go there, we won't. Anywhere you wanna go, we will, okay?" Melodie assured.

"Uh…okay. Can we leave for Martinique soon? I would love to go there." Gizmo said.

"Uh…um…anywhere in New York?" Seala asked.

Gizmo shook her head.

"I feel like going swimming in the belle plage, Seala."

"Feel like forgetting everything?"

Gizmo nodded.

"Where this Martinique?" Nova asked.

"It's south of North America, which is where we are now. It's a prefect little island for Gizmo to relax for a day or two. I'll call the guys and tell them to meet us at the airport." Seala said.

The Boys, Opposite side of town…

The boys were walking around, trying to figure out what to do, when Chiro noticed how Gibson was acting so quiet compared to the others. Chiro stopped walking, which was followed by the other boys, except Gibson who didn't noticed and kept walking a few steps.

"Chiro? Is something wrong?" Antauri asked.

"I've never seen Gibson this upset before." Chiro said.

"I'm fine! Thank you for asking!"

"Gibson, you weren't even this upset when Seala was gone. Are you sure you're okay?" Chiro asked.

"Uh…yes. I'm just fine."

"When you say 'uh' in front of a sentence that means you're lying. What's up Gibson?" Chiro asked.

"So I'm upset about Otto! What's the big deal?" Gibson shouted.

"Gibson, we're all upset, but try to relax for the night." Antauri said.

Gibson turned around.

"You wanna know what Otto said to me on the bus to Earth?" Gibson asked.

Everyone just starred at Gibson's outburst and sudden change of tone.

"He said…"

*Flashback*

"_I'm glad we came."_

"_Me too."_

"_I mean…not only for the girls, but for us. You know?"_

"_What? Otto, what are talking about?"_

"_We've been distant lately. This might be good for us." _

"_I suppose it is."_

*End Flashback*

"I just thought that he was right about that. I could feel Otto and I getting closer together. But then _she_ ruined everything."

"She? You mean Mandra, right?" Blaze asked.

"Yes." Gibson said hanging his head.

Then Gibson's communicator went off. He answered it and talked for a minute then hung up.

"Who was that?" Sprx asked.

"Seala. She said Gizmo needs to go to an island called Martinique. So she changed our tickets and we're leaving within an hour. She said to meet her and the girls at the airport." Gibson explained.

Then the boys walked to the airport to meet the girls.

At the airport…

The boys found their gate and saw the girls sitting down, Seala was holding a crying Gizmo.

"Is everything okay?" Chiro asked.

"Gizmo saw someone who looked like Otto in human form." Elella explained.

"Did you see this guy?" Blaze asked.

"We weren't paying attention when Gizmo started shouting about it." Carbon answered.

After an hour, they boarded the jet plane for their over night trip to Martinique. The seats were all near each other. It was, left to right, Elella, Seala, and Gizmo. Nova, Sprx, Chiro. Carbon, Antauri, Melodie. And Gibson sat in a single seat on the left side. After everyone fell asleep, Gizmo stayed awake, watching the scenery from the window.

"Oh Otto." She whispered out the window as a single tear fell from her right eye.

Then next day, Gizmo had fell asleep on her sister's lap. They had landed in Martinique and Seala went to wake up Gizmo.

"I'm awake." Gizmo said sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Seala asked.

Gizmo stretched and then looked at Seala with a big smile.

"Yeah, I've never felt better." Gizmo said unbelting herself and standing up.

"Okay. Then let's go to our hotel room and check in." Seala said grabbing her bag from the over carriage.

They stepped off the gate in the airport and saw they others.

"Morning guys!" Gizmo greeted.

"Uh…morning Gizmo. How you feeling?" Nova asked.

"I'm super!" Gizmo answered before she noticed how Gibson looked. "Hey Gibson, what's up? You look down."

"I'm fine Gizmo. Thank you for asking."

"Oh, okay. Well, if you ever wanna talk then just ask, 'kay?"

"Thank you Gizmo."

Gizmo just smiled. After they got something to eat, they headed for the hotel in Fort-de-France. After that, they all meet down stairs to discus what to do first.

"I say we go horseback riding!" Gizmo shouted.

"I'm in agreement with Gizmo on that." Seala said.

"Me too!" Nova and Elella said.

"Same here." Carbon and Chiro said.

"I guess I'll go too." Gibson said.

"Then it's settled. Unless Antauri doesn't want to." Melodie said.

Antauri agreed and they all left for Centre de Tourisme Equestre Macabou,

Le Vauclin. When they got to the ranch, there was a fenced-in part with twelve horses running around or laying down.

"Wow…look at them all!" Nova said.

"Yeah, Seala and I stopped here before we moved to Shuggazoom and named those six horses over there." Gizmo said pointing to six different colored follies.

"Aw…they're so cute." Elella said.

"You were here when we named them Elella." Seala pointed out.

"I know."

Gizmo opened the gate door and changed into her human form, walking over. She went over to one that was eating the grass and sat next to it. The others walked over too, in human form as well. Seala kneeled down next to Gizmo and rested a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I'm okay Seala."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"What're their names?" Chiro asked, changing the subject.

"This one's Otto." Gizmo said brushing the horse next to her.

"He's cute." Nova said.

"Uh…oh, hey, Gizmo. Look over there." Seala said pointing to two horses not getting along.

"What are their names?" Nova asked.

"Come on. Let's go over there." Seala said gently pulling Gizmo's arm.

"Okay, coming." They walked over to the two horses. "This one's a girl. We named her Nova."

"And this one's Sprx." Seala said.

"Are they named after us?" Gibson asked.

The two girls nodded.

"Aw…that's sweet." Nova said.

"So where's the other three?" Sprx asked.

"There's Chiro over there, he's by Antauri, as always." Seala said.

"Why are they so close together?" Chiro asked.

"Antauri watches over Chiro, just like you two do." Gizmo answered.

"So where's the Brain-Strain horse?" Sprx asked again.

"He's over there. Seala named him, duh!" Gizmo said.

"Did you name Otto?" Gibson asked.

Gizmo blushed hard and then nodded slightly.

"You wanna learn to ride a horse?" Gizmo asked quickly.

"Uh…sure." Nova said.

"Come on, I'll teach ya. Seala, wanna help?"

"Sure. I'll go get the saddles. Be back in five minutes." Seala said walking away.

"So which two are going first?" Gizmo asked.

"I wanna go first!" Nova shouted.

"Okay, and you can too Ot-Oh right." Gizmo said hanging her head.

"Gizmo, it's okay. Like Seala said, he'll be back." Elella said.

"I hope so." Gizmo said sadly.

"Hmmm…I'll go first Gizmo." Melodie said.

"What?" Gizmo sniffed.

"I'll horse back ride with you three. Is that okay?"

Gizmo looked confused then smiled.

"Sure!"

A while later, Seala came back with a wagon full of saddles and boots.

"Okay, so who's going first?" Seala asked.

"Nova and Melodie are!" Gizmo shouted.

"Okay, so Nova can ride Nova and Melodie can ride Antauri. And I can Gibson." Seala said.

"And I'll ride…Otto." Gizmo said.

"You know, Gizmo, if you don't want to ride that one, you can ride one of the other two." Seala said.

"I know, but that one's my horse."

Seala let it go and helped Nova and Melodie with the boots and saddles.

"Okay, so all you gotta do is-" Seala stopped talking when she saw Gibson leaning up against the fence across the way.

She started to walk over when Chiro put his arm in her way.

"Don't worry about Gibson. He's just upset about Otto."

Seala was going to say something, but decided to just let Gibson go. She stepped back and then turned around and started her demo of horse riding again.

"Uh…so you use the foot that goes on that side of the saddle to get onto the horse. Like this…" Then Seala lifted herself up on the horse she named Gibson, followed by the other three. "Then you put both feet into the metal pieces here." Seala indicated with her feet, putting her feet in. "Then you hold the reins with both hands, point your feet up and, warning you now, as you ride you will be bouncing a lot."

"Let's go!" Nova shouted over.

"Okay. Gizmo, you handle the back and I'll lead. Got it?"

"Sure thing big sis."

Then Seala started, followed by Melodie, then Nova, then Gizmo. They rode around the fence. When a little grass snake showed its head from the grass and spooked the horse Nova was riding.

"Ah! AH! What's going on? Ah!" Nova fell back off the horse and onto the ground.

"Nova!" Sprx shouted running over.

Sprx ran over and pulled Nova just as the horse was about to stomp on her. Seala rode over and got the horse to settle down. Afterward, she jumped off her horse and ran over to Nova, who hit her head on the impact of the ground and blacked out.

"Nova? Nova?" Sprx asked.

"Sprx, she's out. She must've hit her head. Let's get her out of the fence area." Seala and Sprx lifted Nova and carried her out of the area and laid her down, gently, on the ground. Seala started to check over Nova, when Gibson ran over.

"I saw what happened. Is Nova okay?" Gibson asked.

"Just a hit on the head. She'll live. Just need some rest, until she's back on her feet."

"We should bring her to the cabin." Gizmo said.

Seala agreed and Gibson and Seala made a homemade stretcher, like in the third story, and carried Nova to the cabin, laying her down on the couch and covering her in a thick blanket. Sprx sat on the floor and watched while Seala and Gibson worked on fixing up Nova.

"Sprx, you should get some sleep. Nova will be fine." Gibson said.

"I'll sleep down here, on the sofa over there."

"I'll get a blanket and pillow for you." Seala said walking upstairs.

"I'll make dinner." Melodie said walking into the kitchen.

After dinner, Sprx was the only awake for most of the night. He started a fire in the fire place, because it was cold. He curled up on the floor, then next to Nova, then on the sofa and finally fell asleep.


	12. One Broken Heart, One Healed Heart

**Chapter Eleven**

**One Broken Heart, One Healed Heart**

Sprx was fast asleep when someone tapped his shoulder gently. He groaned lightly, shrugging a little. The person tapped again, this time Sprx opened his eyes, blurred vision of the person. As soon as his vision cleared up, he shot up.

"Nova!" Sprx shouted.

"What? No, Sprx, rub your eyes. It's me, Elella!"

Sprx rubbed his eyes and his vision cleared up to show his sister Elella.

"Oh Elella. Sorry. What's up?"

"It's almost noon. Antauri ordered for me to wake you up. Now get your lazy butt up and into the kitchen."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

As Sprx stood up, he looked at the couch across the room, only to see Nova's blanket.

"Hey, where's Nova?"

"Come on." Elella said walking toward the kitchen.

The two walked into the kitchen, to see the others, but no Nova.

"Hey, where'd she go?"

"Out the back door." Melodie answered.

"Nova went out the-Sprx?"

"He ran out the back door a second ago." Chiro answered.

Out in the back…

Sprx ran out in the field, to the fenced in area from the day before, to Nova leaning against the fence. He walked over to her, and gently touched Nova shoulder, startling her.

"Sprx? What are you doing out here?"

"I was going to ask the same thing. I came to see you. What about you?"

"Me? I was just clearing my head. Trying to see if I want to get back on Nova again."

"Don't you want to?"

"I want to, but I'm-I'm-I'm scared."

"Scared? You're scared of riding a horse?"

"Yeah. When I got started with riding her, it seemed fun. I was relaxed, but when she got spooked, and I fell off, I was so scared. I couldn't move, nothing. I thought I was done for, but then I woke up this morning and Carbon told me what happened. I am so scared that'll happen again, and you won't be there to save me."

"I'll always be there to save you."

"Nova! Sprx! Come in for lunch!" Melodie shouted from the cabin.

"Coming!" Nova shouted back, then she turned to Sprx. "We better go."

Nova started to walk away, when some thing caught her arm.

"Sprx, come on."

"Come here." Sprx said pulling Nova into the fenced in area.

"What are you doing?"

"Just touch her. I know she would want you to ride her, but for me, will you please just touch her."

"But-I can't. I'm too scared." Nova said stepping back a few.

Sprx grabbed Nova's hand.

"You trust me?"

"What? Yeah-Yeah of course."

"Then touch her. She won't hurt you, I promise."

Nova stood there for a second, then stepped forward a bit and hesitated to touch the horse, but touched her anyway.

"See? I told you she wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah, I guess not. Hello girl. Hi."

Sprx climbed up on her and pulled Nova up as well.

"Wanna take a ride?"

"Ah! No, let me down right now Sprx! This isn't funny!"

"Just relax. I'll take control, you just sit back."

Then, with Nova in the front and Sprx in the back, they started riding around the fence. A while later, the others ran over to the fenced area and saw what was going on, Nova was riding by herself.

"Way to go Nova! You're doing great!" Sprx shouted.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gizmo asked.

"I got Nova to ride again. She's pretty good at it." "Hey guys! Look, I can ride a horse! Whoo-hoo! Ah!" Nova almost fell off, but caught the tip of the saddle and pulled herself back up. "I'm good!"

"Be careful up there!"

"Shut up Sprx-y!"

"I'll let it go just one time! And only for you!"

"Hey…uh…Seala?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you stop?"

"Gently pull back on the reins and say 'whoa'!"

Nova did as told and climbed off. She ran out of the fenced area and hugged Sprx.

"I did it! You said I could and I did!"

"Nice going Sprx." Gizmo said closing the gate.

Nova let go, but the two still had each other's arms.

"Thank you."

"You're…uh…welcome. Just helping out my…uh…girlfriend."

"Ah!"

"What?"

"You said it!" Sprx was confused. "You called me your girlfriend."

"And? You are, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Nova! Your head!"

"What?"

"You're bleeding."

Then Nova fell back, Sprx catching her and setting her gently on the ground.

"What happened?"

"Her head must not have healed completely." Gibson said.

"Look out. I've got an idea." Melodie said pushing the two boys out of the way.

Melodie changed herself and Nova back to their original forms and held Nova's head. Everyone else changed back as well.

"Melodie, what are you doing?" Antauri asked.

"Trust me."

The others stepped back a few and watched as Melodie started to sing. As Melodie sang, her fur glowed a bright gold. (.com/watch?v=ciZjFIDC1EY)

_Flower, gleam and glowLet your power shineMake the clock reverseBring back what once was mineHeal what has been hurtChange the fates' designSave what has been lostBring back what once was mineWhat once was mine_

After Melodie was done singing, she stopped glowing and Nova's head-cut was gone. Melodie stood up, almost falling back down if Antauri hadn't caught her.

"Are you okay?" Antauri asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Whenever I do that, I always feel dizzy afterward."

"You better sit down for a minute."

Melodie sat back down, Antauri sitting next to her. After a minute, Nova started to wake up with a groan.

"What happened?"

"Nova!" Sprx shouted landing on his knees and hugging Nova. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Nova pushed Sprx off, gently. "What happened?"

"Melodie healed you. I don't know how she did, but she fixed your head."

"Melodie?" Nova turned around, toward Seala. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little dizzy. That's all. I'll live."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Melodie, what was that? That song, the glowing. What was it?" Chiro asked.

"I-Uh…I was made with a special flower. One that was rare and beautiful. It had the power to heal, but it only worked-worked with a special song. The-The song I sung."

"Melodie, don't talk. You need to rest." Antauri said.

Melodie nodded, putting one hand on her face and groaning a little.

"I don't feel too good."

"Just sit here for a second. I'll be back in a minute."

Antauri stood up and ran back to the cabin. When he ran inside, he hit the door and fell to the ground.

"Antauri!" Chiro bent down, trying not to laugh. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What just happened?"

"You ran into the door." Chiro stood up and held out his hand. "Come on."

Chiro helped Antauri up and they entered the cabin kitchen.

"Where is it? Where did Seala put it?" Antauri mumbled.

"What are we looking for Antauri?"

"A vial. A small one. It has this liquid in it that Seala was talking about for Melodie's special occasions."

"Wouldn't that be in Melodie or Seala's backpacks?"

Antauri shot up from the draw he was searching through and ran to the stairs and up, followed by Chiro. As they ran to the bed room, down the hall, Antauri ran into the door again, this time Chiro catching him.

"You really should stop doing that."

"I know. I just don't know why I do."

"You're worried about Mel. That's all. Come on. I'll go first."

Chiro opened the door and saw the two beds that Melodie and Seala slept on, their backpacks on the floor in front of them.

"Come on."

Antauri followed Chiro into the room and grabbed Melodie's backpack first. They looked at each other, wondering who would open the bag.

"She's your girlfriend." Chiro said.

"But-But-"

"You got nothing on me. You open it and that's an order from your leader."

Antauri groaned and opened the bag to find…


	13. Oliver

**Chapter Twelve**

**Oliver**

Melodie sat on ground of the field, flowers started to grow, vines started to cover her legs.

"Melodie, no." Seala said kneeling down next to Melodie.

"You have to help the boys. Get the vial before I'm completely covered Seala. Hurry."

Seala nodded, trying not to cry, and stood up. She take Gizmo's hand.

"Gizmo, come…uh…help me. We need a small vial."

"Okay."

"Um…you go ahead. I'll be right there."

"Okay sis."

Gizmo ran off toward the cabin. Seala turned to Gibson.

"Gizmo doesn't need to be hurt anymore. Please, try to keep those vines from growing."

"You go ahead. Melodie will still be here when you return." Gibson kissed Seala's forehead. "I promise."

Seala pulled away and ran toward the cabin, only stopping a few feet away and turning around. She ran back and hugged Melodie.

"Please don't leave mom."

"I'll still be here. Don't you worry."

"Please…"

"It is okay sweety."

"Yeah Seala. Mom will be here." Carbon said.

Seala let go.

"Be strong." Melodie said.

Seala nodded and stood back up and ran as fast as she could toward the cabin. When she got there, she ran up the stairs and saw Gizmo going through her bag.

"Gizmo! What are you doing with my bag?"

"Looking for the vial."

"Antauri has it!"

"What?" The boys shouted.

"You always did. In your Yang necklace."

"Why is it in my necklace?"

"Because she trusts in you. But there's no time for questions! You have to hurry!"

"Right." Antauri said opening the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's hope I can fit in _this _window." He answered.

Antauri slipped through the window and slid down the roof, only to jump half way across the field and running the rest of the way. When Antauri stopped, Melodie was up to her neck in vines. Antauri ran over and opened the vial.

"I've got the vial! Melodie?"

Melodie didn't answer.

"She won't answer. She's almost gone. You have to hurry, put the liquid in her mouth." Carbon said.

Antauri opened Melodie's mouth and poured the liquid in, only for the vines to stop but not disappear.

"What happened?"

"It didn't work like it was supposed to." Elella answered.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure." Blaze answered.

"Because she needs someone to touch her skin."

Antauri looked back at Melodie and then kissed her. For the longest time possible he kissed her until all the vines had disappeared. After the vines were gone, Antauri pulled away breathing hard. Melodie fell forward, only to be caught by Antauri in his lap. Antauri turned her over and let her lie there. After a minute or two, Melodie's eyes fluttered open.

"Antauri? What happened?"

"Don't speak."

"Antauri! Did you-Melodie!" Chiro said as he stopped.

"She's okay. Just a little drained."

"Mom!" Seala shouted landing next to Melodie and holding her hand.

"Oh, hello sweety. I told you I would be here."

"How you feeling mom?" Gizmo asked.

"A little weak. I'll be okay."

"Good."

"Excuse me? Are you alright over here?"

Everyone turned to the voice, and standing there was a teenaged boy. He had dark brown spiked hair, blue jean jacket and jean pants, black short sleeve, black sneakers, and dark sunglasses.

"Uh…yeah, we're alright here. Thanks." Carbon said.

Gizmo changed into a human and walked over.

"Um…what might your name be?" Gizmo asked.

"The name's Oliver. How's it going?"

"I'm just fine. Thanks." Gizmo's face started to get hot like the sun and she knew only one person who could do that to her.

Gizmo tried to get closer so she could look at his eyes.

"Gizmo, what are you doing? That's very rude." Seala said pulling her sister away a bit. "Sorry about her. She just lost someone."

"Ah, I remind you of this person Miss?" Oliver asked.

"A little. You sorta sound like him but he didn't have the accent."

"Hmmm…how do you know I'm not?"

"Because his name was Otto, not Oliver. And he was…turned evil."

"Oooo…not the best way to lose a friend."

"Not a friend…a boyfriend."

"Even worse."

"Don't remind me."

"Gizmo, your face is all red. You better hurry inside and splash some cold water on your face."

"Uh…okay." Just before she left, Gizmo whispered in Seala's ear. "I think that's him. Be careful."

Seala nodded as Gizmo walked away.

"So…uh…Oliver is it? Where're you live right now?"

"No where. Trying to find my family. Don't exactly know who they are but I'm willing to find them."

Now Seala was starring at his eyes.

"Seala!" Melodie whispered.

"It's quite alright. Everyone says I've got nice eyes. They were probably looking at them too."

Then Oliver took off his glasses, only to show a pair of dark green eyes.

"Whoa…your eyes are nice. I don't believe I've ever seen a pair of _dark _green eyes before…Otto."

"What? My name's not Otto, it's Oliver."

"Sure…I know it's you. I can see it in your eyes."

"What the heck are you talking about little lady?"

"Seala, what are you saying?" Gibson asked.

"I can see in his eyes that this guy is down right Otto. Melodie, you check."

Melodie stood up and walked over.

"Excuse her. I'm so sorry. But may I look into your eyes?"

"Uh…sure. Pretty weird gag y'all putting on."

Melodie looked hard into Oliver's eyes. Memories passing her by, seeing Gizmo and the rest of the teams but way too deep in.

"Do you have memory loss?"

"Uh…yeah. You could figure that out from my eyes?"

"Um…lucky guess. Excuse me for a second. Antauri, Carbon, Chiro. May I talk to you over here for a second please?"

The three followed her a few feet away and talked.

"What's up Mel?" Carbon asked.

"That really is Otto. For some reason he doesn't _remember_ us. I think he's playing us like a deck of cards."

"Oooo…Melodie sounding like Seala." Carbon joked. The three glared at her. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"We need him to come with us. But be on the look out for any suspicious about _Oliver_ over there."

The three nodded in agreement. Then they walked back over.

"Hey…uh…Oliver? You wanna join us? We were just about to pack up and leave for-Um…where are we going?" Chiro asked.

"Lima, Peru." Seala answered.

"Yeah, so you wanna join us? You might find your family down there?"

"Uh…sure. Why not? Sounds like fun." Oliver smiled huge.

That's when Gizmo came back.

"Oh Gizmo, good. Guess what great news we have. Oliver will be joining us on our trip to Peru. Won't that be fun?" Seala asked.

"What? No way! We are not having-" Seala covered her mouth.

"She means, that sounds great! Don't you Gizmo?"

Gizmo tried to shake her head.

"Of course it does. He-he-he. Such a kidder this one." Seala said slapping Gizmo's back.

Seala let go of Gizmo's mouth after she licked her hand.

"And that's why no one should ever put their hand over my mouth."

"I forgot." Seala said anger lacing her voice.

"So…uh…when do we leave?"

"In a little while." Melodie said.

"Yes, we just have to pack our bags." Antauri said.

After everyone was packed up, everyone, except Mel and Antauri, met down in the living room, where Oliver was standing in front of the fireplace with his sunglasses on. Everyone were in their human forms. Seala dumped a bucket of water on the fire, putting it out.

"Whoa! You scared me." Seala just turned around and walked away into the kitchen. "You and her don't like me, do you?"

Gizmo popped up, only to ignore the question and turned around so her back was toward Oliver.

"I guess not." Oliver smiled.

"Sorry about them. They're just…upset about Otto. You remind them so much of him." Gibson said.

"What? Do I look like him? Act?"

"Both I'm afraid."

"Hmmm…sorry about that. It's not on purpose. Hope they like me soon. I hate being around people that don't like me."

"Hmmm…right. So…you ready? Where is your bag?"

"My bag? I don't anything to bring with me."

"How do you eat?" Elella asked.

"I don't. But speaking of food, you got any?"

"Sure. In the kitchen." Chiro answered.

Up in the bedroom…

Both of them were in human form.

"Um…Melodie?"

"Yes Antauri?"

"When I came to look for the vial, I opened your bag."

"Oh you did?"

"Yes…and I saw a box."

*Flashback*

"_Chiro, there's only a box in here."_

_Antauri pulled out a big box, almost as big as himself._

"_What's in it?"_

"_I'm not sure. But…I'm not going to open it."_

"_Why not?"_

"_That's an invasion of privacy Chiro. I can't do that to my own girlfriend."_

"_Ha! You said girlfriend. Melodie _is _your girlfriend."_

"_You haven't noticed?" Antauri smirked._

*End*

"And?" Melodie asked.

"I was wondering…what is in that box?"

Melodie pulled out the box and set in on the floor.

"Come over here." Antauri walked over, and Melodie opened the box's lid. "You see, you can open this box whenever _you_ want."

Inside were pictures of the two of them out on dates, at the prom. There was the invite he gave her to prom, a tiger-lily he gave her, and the Yang necklace in it's own little box.

"You kept all this?" Antauri asked.

"Of course. I never want to forget those memories we share."

"Hmmm…neither do I." Antauri agreed.

"Hey Melodie! Hurry up! Gizmo and Seala are about kill Otto-I mean, Oliver!"

"Coming Carbon!" Melodie shut the box and put it back in her bag, swinging over her shoulders. "Come on. We better hurry."

When they got down the stairs, Gizmo was shouting at Oliver.

"You don't know anything about me! You never did, you never will!"

"Gizmo!" Gizmo stopped shouting and stepped away. "I'm so sorry about that."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have asked her about this Otto person."

"It's okay. Gizmo, why don't you go relax. We won't leave until after lunch, okay sweety?"

"Okay Mel. I'll be at the groove if you need me." Gizmo said walking out the door, slamming it behind her.

"She really doesn't like me."

"She's just-"

"Upset? That's what you keep saying. You know, I better go apologize to her. But first, I want to apologize to you, Seala is it?"

Seala nodded.

"Yes. And I don't hear anything from you."

"At least hear me out. I really am sorry for whatever you're mad at me for. I hope to make it right someday." Oliver held her hand. "Please? Forgive me?"

"Alright, but only if you let go of my hand before Gibson punches you."

"What? Oh sorry. Guess I didn't notice." Oliver let go of Seala's hand. "I gotta go apologize to your friend. Uh…where's the groove?"

"On top of the hill. Just keep going straight up the hill in front here and you'll find it. If you hear a song, follow it."

"Mighty thanks. I'll meet up with you in a little bit."

That's when Oliver ran out the door.


	14. And Whoo hoo!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**And…Whoo-hoo!**

Half way up the hill, Oliver heard a sad tune, he followed it up the hill and to a small roof covered plat-form. Gizmo was sitting on the ground of it, playing a guitar and humming.

"Nice song you're playing there."

Gizmo jumped at the voice.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked about him. And I'm really sorry for whatever else you're mad at me for. Please, forgive me?"

Gizmo thought for a second.

"Fine." She said, continuing on her guitar.

"Good." Oliver sat down next to her. "What you playing there?"

"A song I'm making up."

"Can I hear it?"

Gizmo shot up.

"Uh…sure."

"What's it about?"

"Otto. And how I feel."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be okay."

Gizmo started to play her guitar, Oliver picked up the lyric sheet and read along. (.com/watch?v=-OodbKRHfts)

**G: **_There's a gold frame/That sits by the window/And my heart breaks/A little more each time I try/To picture the memory inside_**O: **_There's an old book/That's too hard to read it/But if you look/You'll see how you look through my eyes_**Both: **_By now one more chapter's gone by/And I know/__**(Chorus)**__ It's time to move on/Even though I'm not ready/I've got to be strong/And trust where you're heading/And even though it's not easy (It's not easy)/I know the right/Kind of love __**(End)**__/Is the love that let's go, go _**G: **_There's an old dance/That we've done forever/You give me your hand/But let me decide when to reach/You always let me be me/But now's my time to take chances/And find my own wings/And whatever happens/I know you'll be waiting for me_**Both: **_**(Chorus)/**__Doesn't wanna miss the future/By staying in the past/It will always hold on/But never hold you back/And even though it's not easy (It's not easy)/I know the right kind of love/Is the love that lets go, go (It's time to move on)/With the love that let's go_

After the song ended, Gizmo and Oliver starred into each others eyes. They leaned in for a kiss, but then some thing stopped them.

"Hey Gizmo! Come on, it's lunch time!" Elella shouted.

Gizmo leaned back, away from Oliver. They stood up.

"Coming!" She starred at Oliver with soft eyes. "We better go."

"That was a nice song, and you have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks, so do you."

"Do you really miss him?"

"Who? Otto? No."

"You sure don't act that way."

"Well, he's always here."

Then Oliver spotted the jade ring Gizmo wore on her left hand.

"Hey, I have a ring just like that." Oliver said holding Gizmo's hand up to his face to get a better look.

"Otto gave it to me. It's got an in-graving on the inside." Gizmo pulled off the ring and read the inside. "Gizmo X Otto. 4Ever Love."

"I wonder if I have one too." Oliver dug in his pocket and pulled out a jade ring.

"May I see?" Oliver handed the ring to Gizmo, who held it up and saw something. "Otto X Gizmo. 4Ever Love. Ah! It's the same!"

Oliver sat down on the plat-form again, holding his head. Gizmo bent down in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't too good. A little dizzy."

Then Oliver fell backward.

"Oliver! Oh no. Seala! Seala, hurry!"

Inside the kitchen…

"_Seala! Seala, hurry!_"

"Gizmo?" Melodie asked.

Seala opened the door and looked up the hill.

"Something's going on up there! Gibson, grab my bag!"

"But-"

"Oliver's the one's that hurt…hurry!"

Gibson ran into the living room and Seala ran outside and up the hill. When Seala got to the top, Oliver was glowing.

"Seala, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Gibson! Hurry with my bag!"

Gibson got to the top of the hill, everyone else behind him, and saw the same as the girls. Gizmo was sitting next to Oliver, fiddling with his hair.

"Will he be okay?"

"I'm not sure Gizmo. Gibson, my bag?"

"Right here."

Seala grabbed her bag and dug around in it for a minute.

"Seala?" Seala looked at her sister. "It _is _Otto. He has the jade ring, with the same in-graving."

Seala fell quiet, so did everyone else. Seala dropped her bag on the ground.

"So it is him. Did he hurt you?"

"No…he would never do that to me." Gizmo was still fiddling with Oliver's hair.

After a few minutes, the glowing stopped and Oliver had changed. His dark brown hair was now green, his clothes had changed into a light green sweatshirt, white jeans, white and green finger-less gloves, and white and green sneakers.

"Oh my. It is him." Seala said.

Gizmo jumped up and started jumping around.

"Ah! He's back! He's back! You were right Seala, he did come back! Ah!"

After a second, there was a light groaning. Oliver started to sit up, in pain from his headache.

"What happened?" It was Otto's voice. Otto looked up. "Hey, how'd I get here?" Then he saw the others. "Why are you all starring at me like that?"

"Otto! Ah!" Gizmo shouted hugging him making him fall backward.

"Gizmo? What's going on? Where are we?"

They sat up.

"We're in Martinique. Do you remember anything?" Gizmo asked.

"Uh…my head. It's all a big blur."

Gibson sat down next to Otto and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Mandra turned you evil."

"What? Aw, man! Don't tell me I hurt you guys!"

"You did. But not any more." Gizmo said.

"I'm glad you're back." Gibson added.

Otto smiled, and tried to stand up, but only to fall back down.

"You should take it easy for a minute Otto. You had a hard time the past few days." Antauri said.

"Right Antauri. Oh man, my head feels like I got ran over by a-"

"Steam roller?" Gizmo asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"That's how my heart felt the past few days."

"I'm sorry. You know I never _want _to hurt any of you, especially you Gizmo."

"We know. You just sit here for a bit. We'll go have lunch." Melodie said winking at Gizmo.

"What'cha eating?"

"Spaghetti." Gizmo answered.

"I'm coming!" Otto tried to stand up again, but fell back down. "Or…maybe I'm not."

"Come here. I'll help ya. Oooo….wait a second! I got a great idea!"

"What?" Elella asked.

"We can have a picnic! Right here!"

"That's a great idea Gizmo. You stay here with Otto and we'll go get the picnic basket." Carbon said pulling everyone down the hill.

Half way down the hill, Chiro pulled back on his sister's arm.

"Carbon, we don't know if Otto is good yet. We shouldn't have left those two up there by themselves."

"If Otto was still evil, don't you think he would've attacked as soon as he woke up? And Otto would have been talking to us, plus his eyes would be red, not the brown color they are now."

"Okay, you got me there."

Then they all walked into the kitchen.

Up on the hill…

Gizmo was sitting next to Otto.

"So, what exactly happened?" Otto asked.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Hmmm…Can I ask one thing?"

"Sure."

"How did I get here?"

"I'm not sure how you got to Martinique, but you thought your name was Oliver."

"Oliver?"

"Yeah, I thought it was cute. But you kept talking Otto, I mean you. I got mad and came up here to play a song I made about you. Then Oliver came up and talked for a bit, then we sang the song and we almost kissed."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, I would've liked that…since it was from you."

"Hmmm…I guess I must've made you upset while I was gone, huh?"

"A little."

"How much is a little?"

"Enough to cry for a whole four hours."

"Oh." Otto started to get angry.

"Otto? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not! Stupid Mandra mad me hurt you, all of you and now-Ugh!"

"It's okay. We'll be alright now that you're back."

"But it's not alright! I hurt my family, my friends. What did she do that? What did we ever do?"

"That was the same question I asked after you left. Felt angry, but not with you, with Mandra and Mandarin. They didn't only hurt us, they hurt you too."

"Okay, we got lunch!" Chiro shouted coming up the hill.

The two that were left there didn't seem happy to have lunch there like they usually do.

"You two okay?" Carbon asked.

Otto stood up and walked over to the other side of the hill top.

"Is he okay?"

"He's mad at the two for turning him evil."

"Aw, poor Otto. Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, I said we'd be alright since he's back, but he started…yelling."

"Yelling? I've never know Otto to yell before. Well, I mean be mad enough to yell." Chiro said.

"Yeah, me neither." Gizmo agreed hugging her knees.

"He'll be fine. Come on, you must be hungry." Carbon said.

"A little. Hey, where'd he go?"

The two teens looked at where Otto was standing and he was gone. Gizmo stood up and walked over to where Otto was standing. She looked down the hill and saw him laying there.

"Otto!" She ran down the hill and landed on her knees. "Otto? Wake up! This is no time for sleeping!"

Otto groaned awake again.

"What just happened?"

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Gizmo, what's wrong with me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I feel sorta…weak."

"Just sit tight. I'll get Seala."

Gizmo started to run up the hill, when Otto grabbed her hand.

"I can't stop my hand Gizmo."

"That's because I control your every move."

Gizmo looked at the source of the voice and saw "Mandarin!"

"Yes, and now you will be destroyed by your boyfriend."

Otto slammed Gizmo to the ground and he stood up.

"I'm sorry Gizmo! I can't stop myself!"

Top of the hill…

The others were sitting around, waiting for Gizmo and Otto to come back up when they heard screaming at the bottom. Chiro and Carbon ran to see what was going on. When they did, they saw Otto and Gizmo fighting.

"What the heck is he doing?" Carbon asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to stop him. Teams-"

"Team-Uh?"

Then both teens talked in unison.

"Team! We need to help Gizmo! Monkeys Mobilize!" Then Chiro and Carbon changed into their team uniforms.

Everyone raced down the hill and started to attack Otto while Seala and Melodie helped Gizmo.

"Are you okay Gizmo?" Melodie asked.

"I'm fine. Ah! No!" Gizmo jumped in front of Otto, protecting him.

"Gizmo! What are you doing?"

"Otto's not the problem! Mandarin, over there!" Gizmo said protecting herself from attacks from Otto.

"Team! Get Mandarin! Gizmo's got it over here!" Carbon ordered.

The team attacked Mandarin, trying to get the remote controlling Otto.

"Otto! Fight it!" Gizmo shouted.

"I-I can't!"

"Try! Please!"

Otto tried so hard, but couldn't and ended up trying slice Gizmo. Gizmo dodged, by got hit in the arm.

"Gizmo! No!"

"I'm fine! Keep trying!"

Otto kept trying as he fought Gizmo. (There was a song playing in the background. This is the link: .com/watch?v=Xet8TS-_SPw ) When the song ended, Gizmo kissed Otto. But Otto, Mandarin still having control, hit Gizmo in the back with one of his saws. Gizmo tried to hold on, while Carbon smashed the remote Mandarin had, making Otto have control again. He changed his hands back and Gizmo fell to the ground.

"No…Gizmo." Otto turned toward Mandarin, anger in his eyes.

"Oh boy. Otto's mad now." Carbon said.

"What? Oh man. Team! Fall back!" Chiro ordered.

Everyone raced back to Gizmo and Otto. Otto was about to jump Mandarin when Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, and Chiro held him down. Mandarin got away.

"Otto, stand down!" Chiro ordered.

"I've had it with him!"

"I got that Otto! Let him go for now! That's an order!" Chiro shouted.

Otto stopped struggling and the four let go. Otto stood up and walked over to Gizmo.

"Will she be okay?"

"I think so. Carbon, could you go get my bag. Get the berries."

"Right away Seala." Carbon said running up the hill.

"Melodie, do you want to heal her?"

Melodie nodded and kneeled next to Gizmo.

"Seala, help me turn her over."

Seala and Melodie turned Gizmo over and changed Gizmo back to her original form and so did Melodie. Seala stood back and pulled Otto back a bit.

_Flower, gleam and glowLet your power shineMake the clock reverseBring back what once was mineHeal what has been hurtChange the fates' designSave what has been lostBring back what once was mineWhat once was mine_

After Melodie was done singing, Gizmo's wound still hadn't disappeared.

"What? She shouldn't have the wound anymore." Melodie said.

"Maybe you didn't sing it right." Chiro said.

"No, I always sing it the same."

"Melodie, remember? You can't sing it twice in one day." Blaze said.

"That's right. I forgot."

That's when Carbon ran back down with Seala's bag.

"You tried singing?" Carbon asked.

"Yes."

"Here. Try this. Seala made it whenever you need it."

"That's right. The healing potion. I forgot about that!"

Melodie took a small blue vial from Carbon's hand and opened it. Melodie poured it on Gizmo's cut and, in a blink of an eye, the cut was gone. Melodie turned Gizmo back over, and she started to wake up slowly, and weakly.

"Gizmo!" Otto hugged Gizmo.

"Oh, Otto?"

"Yeah, yeah…it's me."

Gizmo sat up and the two starred at each other.

"Ah! You're okay!" Gizmo shouted.

"I'm okay? You're okay. I'm so sorry."

Gizmo pushed away with a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"About hurting you."

"You didn't really have a chose because Mandarin was controlling you. Ow, my arm."

"Let me get that." Seala said starting to patch up the cut.

"Thanks sis."

Otto stood up and started to walk up the hill when someone caught his arm. He turned around and saw Gibson.

"Otto, where are you going?"

"Just on a walk."

"May I join you?"

Otto looked surprise, then smiled.

"Sure."

Then the two walked away, letting Chiro know first.


	15. This Is What The Trip Is About

Chapter Fourteen

This Is What the Trip Is All About

**The two walked down the dirt road from the cabin, and didn't say a word for a long time.**

"**Otto?" **

**Otto shot up.**

"**Yeah Gibson?"**

"**You remember what you said when we were on the bus to Earth?"**

"**What? That whole thing about us being distant?"**

"**Yes, and you said that the trip to Earth with the girls would bring us closer?"**

"**Yeah, I remember. What about it?"**

**Gibson stopped in his tracks, followed by Otto. They faced each other, hands in their pockets. Gibson sighed before speaking again.**

"**After they took you, I wasn't myself. I felt mad, upset…I missed you. But before everything happened, I could feel us getting closer together. We were creating a bond, we've never done that before and-"**

"**I get it Gibson."**

"**What?"**

"**We were getting along for once and then they ruined it so you were mad. How do you think I feel? I hurt all of you, and all because of…**_**them**_**."**

"**Well, you won't have to worry about it anymore. You're back and that's where you're staying. I know it."**

"**I guess so, but what if they do get me again?"**

"**Then we'll get you back."**

**They were silent for a second, then Otto smiled lightly.**

"**Thanks Gibson." They hugged, brotherly, and then released.**

"**You're welcome Otto."**

"**So…what do you wanna do now?"**

**They started walking again.**

"**Let's just enjoy the walk…together."**

"**Okay…Man, it's a good day."**

"**Yes, it is."**

**Then Gibson's cell phone went off. He picked it up and held it to his ear.**

"**Hello?…Seala, what's the matter?…Oh okay…Sure…Yes, Otto and I will meet you there…Yes, but one question…Where is it?…Oh right. Okay. Thank you Seala. See you all soon." Then Gibson hung up the phone.**

"**Well? What'd she say?"**

"**Seala said that we're going to the beach for the rest of the day. Then we're going to the airport and getting on the plane to go to Lima, Peru."**

"**Oh, okay. How do we-"**

**A car horn interrupted Otto's question. A big van pulled up next to them and the back door opened.**

"**Hey guys. Climb on in. Plenty of room in this thing." Nova said.**

**The two boys looked at each other and smiled, then turned back to the others in the van.**

"**Nah…We'll walk." Otto said.**

"**What? You two are gonna walk all the way to the beach?" Blaze asked.**

"**Yes, I believe Otto and I have some…catching up to do."**

"**We'll be fine. Don't worry about a thing." Otto said.**

"**Are you sure?" Carbon asked.**

"**Positive." The two said in unison.**

"**Okay. Well, if you need directions, just call Seala or Gizmo. See ya later. And don't be late!" Carbon shouted as they drove away.**

**The two coughed at the dusty air that was left by the van on its way down the road. Afterward, the two started walking again, in silence. Then Otto stopped, followed by Gibson.**

"**Otto? Come on, we have to meet the others at the beach."**

"**I-I feel like a monster Gibson."**

"**A monster?" Gibson walked over to him. "You don't look like one. Are you sure?" Gibson joked.**

**Otto snapped his head away, with a mad expression on his face.**

"**I'm not joking around."**

"**Okay, well, let's sit down and talk about it." Gibson said sitting on the grass on the side of the road.**

"**Okay…" Otto sat down.**

"**So? Talk. What's making you feel like this?"**

"**Everything!" Otto held his head and buried it into his knees, hugged close to his chest.**

**Otto: **_The secret side of me, I never let you see/I keep it caged but I can't control it/So stay away from me, the beast is ugly/I feel the rage and I just can't hold it/It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls/It comes awake and I can't control it/Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head/Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end/I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin/I must confess that I feel like a monster/I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun/I must confess that I feel like a monster/I, I feel like a monster/I, I feel like a monster/My secret side I keep hid under lock and key/I keep it caged but I can't control it/'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down/Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end/I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin/I must confess that I feel like a monster/I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun/I must confess that I feel like a monster/I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin/I must confess that I feel like a monster/I, I feel like a monster/I, I feel like a monster/It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp/There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart/No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream/Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster/I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin/I must confess that I feel like a monster/I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun/I must confess that I feel like a monster/I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin/I must confess that I feel like a monster/I've gotta lose control, he something radical/I must confess that I feel like a monster/I, I feel like a monster (4x)_

Otto buried his face again and started to have tears come out, trying to hold them back. Gibson put a shoulder on Otto's shoulder. Then Gibson's cell went off again. He picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Hello?...Seala…Right…Sorry…We'll just meet you at the airport…Okay…Yes, sorry…I know but we lost track of time…Yes we were…Not now, I'll tell you all about it on the plane. Otto and I both will…Okay…Love you too."

Otto grabbed the phone from Gibson's hand.

"Hey…is Gizmo there?...Yes it's me Seala…Thanks…Hey Gizmo…No I'm all good…Yeah, we're just by that open field down from the cabin…Listen…this couldn't wait for the plane, I needed to tell you that I'm really am sorry for everything and I don't want anything to ever come between us again…Yeah…Yeah, I really wish it didn't either, but…Yeah…Uh-huh, I love you so much…Okay…Bye, see you at the airport in a little bit…Okay…Bye." Then Otto hung up the phone and handed it back to Gibson. "Sorry, but that couldn't wait at all."

"I know. And Otto…there's nothing to be sorry for. You didn't mean any harm to anyone."

"Otto! Stop that! You'll give yourself a concussion!" Gibson shouted grabbing Otto's fists. After a minute, Otto relaxed and Gibson let go. "Now listen to me! You didn't do anything wrong! It was all Mandarin's fault!"

"But-"

"Do not go there! Listen, I already had this talk with Sprx. After the you-know-what with the Fire of Hate? Sprx felt terrible and said sorry to Nova and I three thousand times before we made him stop."

"Oh yeah. I remember those two weeks. He wouldn't shut up. He even said sorry to me, and he didn't as much to me as he did to you and Nova."

"Exactly, and you didn't really do anything to Gizmo or me or any of us. So stop hitting yourself because you think it was your fault. It's not your fault. Never was, never is, and never will be."

"Thanks Gibson. And…I'm glad you're not mad at me." 

"I could never be truly mad at you Otto. Come on, let's go to the airport before Seala calls me again."

"Or worse…Gizmo."

"Or Melodie."

"Or Nova."

"Or Sprx."

"Or Elella."

"Or…just about any of them would yell at us."

"Except Antauri. He'd just ask in an angry tone, but calmed too."

"You've got a point there. And neither would Chiro or Carbon."

"Maybe Carbon, but we don't know her like we do Chiro."

"Yes, you've got another good point there."

Then, a little ways down, a horse bit Otto's hoodie.

"Ah! Hey! Let go! That's not for eating!" Otto shouted as he tugged at his hoodie.

Gibson laughed as he came over to help.

"What's so funny? It wouldn't be funny if it was you."

"I realize that Otto, but this is Gizmo's horse. Guess what the name is." Gibson said getting out a few sugar cubes and a carrot.

"Uh…Grass?"

"No." Gibson held out the carrot and the horse let go of Otto. "Its name is Otto."

"Otto? Hey, that's my name!"

"Yes. She named him after you. Her and Seala named all their new born follies after you, me, and the rest of the HyperForce."

"Aw…those two are so sweet. Hello, there." Otto said petting the young horse's head.

"Here." Gibson dropped the sugar cubes in Otto's hand.

"What do I do with these?"

"Open your hand flat and hold it up to him. He won't bite, I've done it already with the horse they named after me."

"Okay…well I'm not sure, but I trust you." Otto said holding out his hand flat and holding it up to the young horse. The horse ate the cubes right off of Otto's hand and he giggled. "It tickles."

"Hmmm…it tickled me when I did it too. Seala thought it was funny to watch me feed the horses."

"Hey, what do the Antauri and Chiro ones look like?"

"Well, they're all about the same age but the small black one, with the white mane over there? That's Antauri."

"And the Chiro one?"

"Over there. He's a very light brown color with a black mane. He never, ever leaves Antauri's side."

"Aw…just like our Antauri and Chiro."

Gibson nodded and the two fell quiet again, as they started walking toward the airport again. After about an hour, Gibson and Otto walked up to the gate door and saw the rest of the team.

"Hey guys. Sorry we took so long."

"Oh Otto?"

"Yeah?"

"_We're back_." Otto gave Gibson a confused look. "That song I was telling you about?"

"Oh right!"

**Otto: **_Take it back to the place when/You know it all began_**Gibson: **_We can be anything we wanna be_**Otto: **_You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again_**Gibson: **_Together making history_**Both: **_It's time to show how _

**Otto: **_To be a superhero_**Both: **_Just like showdown_**Gibson: **_Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro_**Both: **_We're the bests no doubt_**Otto: **_Doing like we used to do_**Both: **_This is our time and I'm tellin you oh!/The boys are back, the boys are back/The boys are back, gonna do it again/Gonna wake up the neighborhood/The boys are back, the boys are back/Climbing up the walls/Anytime we want, the word is out/The boys are back, the boys are back/Gonna save the day/The boys are back...oh yeah!_**Otto: **_Keep comin with the right/win the fight every single time_**Gibson: **_Undefeated here in our house yeah_**Otto: **_We can rock/We can shock/Anytime we like_**Gibson: **_And tonight we're going all out_**Both: **_It's time to show how_**Otto: **_To be a superhero_**Both: **_Just like showdown_**Gibson: **_Keep the pedal to the metal go!_**Both: **_We're the bests no doubt_**Otto: **_Doing like we used to do_**Both: **_This is our time and I'm tellin you oh!/The boys are back, the boys are back/The boys are back, gonna do it again/Gonna wake up the neighborhood/The boys are back, the boys are back/Climbing up the walls/Anytime we want, the word is out/The boys are back!/Here to change the world/To solve the mystery/Fight the battle/Save the girl!/(No one) No one can stop us now/We're the ones that make the rules (oh!)/The boys are back (oh...yeah...)/The boys are back, the boys are back/The boys are back gonna do it again/Gonna wake up the neighborhood/The boys are back, the boys are back/Climbing up the walls/Anytime we want, no need to worry!/Cause the boys are back/The boys are back (_**Otto: **_look out now)/The boys are back, gonna do it again_**Gibson: **_And we make it look good_**Both: **_The boys are back, the boys are back/Taking down the walls/Anytime we want/I'm sure that you know by now/The boys are back!_

The two ended and the were back and back. Everyone looked surprised at first, but then they were glad the two were back to their old selves again. The girls, Gizmo and Seala, hugged them and everyone else gave a thumbs up.

"Whoo-hoo! Peru, here we come!" Otto shouted.

"Oh yeah. He is _so _himself again." Carbon said before walking over. "Welcome back buddy."

"Thanks Carbon." Otto said.

Carbon just smiled. After a while, they all boarded the plane and were on their way to Lima, Peru. After they landed the next morning, they all stepped off the plane as robotic monkeys, including Chiro and Carbon, and walked outside.

"So…uh…where do you get a taxi around here?" Elella asked.

"We have our taxi. They're called feet, Elella." Seala said pointing to her feet.

"What? Walking? In this heat?"

"Yeah. Oh, I see you're saying. Hey Seala…" Gizmo said pointing to her body.

"What? Oh right. We should get some hats. This way."

"She really does sound like you when she says that, Gibson." Nova pointed out.

"She _is _the girl version of me."

"Yeah, but don't you think it's a little weird how she almost sounds exactly like you?"

"Maybe a little."

"Here we are." Seala said.

"Pick a hat to wear while we're in South America." Gizmo added.

"I thought we were in Lima, Peru." Chiro pointed out.

"We are. Lima, Peru is located on a continent named South America. South of North America, where we met up." Gibson said.

"Oh, that makes sense."

So then everyone picked out a hat, and met up at the register. Nova on the other hand had a poncho too.

"Nova, where'd you find that?" Seala asked.

"Gizmo found it over there. It's five dollars. I couldn't help it."

"Gizmo, what did I tell you about that?"

"Sorry sis. I thought she looked so cute. Besides, I'm paying for it."

"Okay…I guess it's alright…as long as _you _pay for it."

"Yes!" Nova and Gizmo both said.

Gizmo stepped up to the register.

"¿Cuánto por los doce sombreros y poncho?"

"Veinte dólares."

Gizmo handed the money to the guy at the register.

"Gracias, senor." Gizmo said as they walked out.

"Thanks Gizmo."

"You're welcome Nova. It's the least I could do as you look so good in it."

"Thanks."

Gizmo smiled.

"Ha, caught you on tape!" Elella shouted.

"What the-?"

"I got you on tape, talking about fashion. And you said you don't get worked up in it like the rest of us girls."

"Let me see that!" Nova said taking the video camera from Elella.

Nova played it back and then shoved the camera back in Elella's arms.

"I told you." Seala said.

"Yeah, so what? So I like fashion. Doesn't mean anything."

The girls just smiled at this, until Gizmo spotted something in the bushes. She walked over and pulled out something.

"Hey, what's this? A silver rose?"

No one heard her. She continued to look over it, but then found something on the stem. 

"_Love you always. Three year anniversary. Love always-_Antauri?" Gizmo looked at Antauri then back at the rose she found. Again, she looked at Antauri and smiled. "Oh, Antauri. You should come see this. I think I found…um…something that only you should see."

Antauri walked over.

"What is it Gizmo?"

"What is this doing in the bushes, Antauri?" Gizmo asked holding out the rose.

"The rose I was going to give to Melodie. Where did you find it?"

"In the bushes here. I thought you weren't going to give it to her or something. Here. She'll like, especially since it's from you."

"Thank you Gizmo. I owe you one."

"Welcome. Now, go give it to her." Gizmo said pushing Antauri toward Melodie.

He was going to walk but couldn't move his feet.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't feel my legs."

Gizmo slapped her forehead, then got an idea. She grabbed Antauri's hand and started pulling.

"Gizmo, what are you-"

"Just come on! Hey Melodie! Antauri needs to talk to you!"

Melodie stood up from her seat on the bench and walked over to Antauri, who stood straight up.

"Antauri, you want to say something?" Melodie asked after Gizmo left.

"Um…uh…yes. I wanted to-to-to give you…um…this rose." Antauri said holding out the silver rose.

"Huh? Oh it's so beautiful! Thank you Antauri! I love it."

"There…um…an engraving on the stem."

Melodie found it and read it out loud, then looked at Antauri with a smile.

"Thank you." Melodie said before kissing Antauri.


	16. Lima, Peru

**Me: Yo! What up my readers? Anyways, I forgot to say last chapter, thanks to ANTAURIfan for the idea for using a song for Otto to sing. I looked over that song and didn't think it fit in too well, but I used one close to it. Thanks for the idea though.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Lima, Peru**

"So where are we going Gizmo?" Melodie asked.

"Some place called 'Lunahuaná.' I've never been but Seala found this on the web in Martinique."

"It says here that Lunahuaná is a peaceful agricultural village converted in recent years into a valley that is ideal for practicing sports such as rowing, mountain biking, Kayak, fishing and hunting and also going on long walks. There are colonial-style houses where you can see the gates of the Plaza Central and the Santiago Apostil Church. If you follow the route along the Lunahuaná River you'll find the pre-Hispanic archaeological remains surrounded by mountains and lush vegetation."

"It sounds fun. But what we gonna do up there?" Otto asked.

"We're gonna do what I did when I came up here. Practice."

"Practice? Seala, we're on vacation. Why do we have to practice on vacation?" Chiro asked.

"Well, actually Chiro…"

"What is it Carbon?"

"My team and I, we practice whenever we get the chance. That way we stay on our toes and focus at all times."

"Of course." Chiro said slapping his forehead.

A while later, the MegaForce is waiting at the top of the trail, waiting and talking. The HyperForce was just getting to the top.

"How'd…you…get to the…top so…fast?" Chiro asked, catching his breath between words.

"I told you, we practice whenever we get the chance. That would be part of our practice." Carbon said.

"What? There's more?"

"Yeah. Feel like racing?"

"Racing?"

"My team…against yours. Let's see whose team is in better shape."

Carbon held out her hand for a handshake. Chiro thought for a second, then smiled, and shook Carbon's hand.

"You're on! But after we get something to eat."

"Sure thing." Carbon said. "_He thinks this is just a friendly competition. He is _so _wrong._"

After everyone got something eat, they lined up.

"So here are the rules. Two at time, one for each team, run up to the top of castle and run back down, tag the next person's hand and then they go." Melodie explained.

"Reasonable enough." Antauri said.

"Ready?" They got in two lines. Carbon and Chiro last, Antauri and Melodie first. "Set?...GO!" Seala shouted, she used her drill as a gun and shot in the air once and Antauri and Melodie were off like their feet were on fire.

Everyone started cheering and shouting for them to hurry. Next were Gibson and Seala, then Gizmo and Otto, Nova and Blaze, and Sprx and Elella.

"Good luck sis. Cuz all you're gonna see is my back." Chiro said.

"Oh really now? I guess you better get your shoes tied if you feel that way."

Chiro looked down just as Sprx was getting back, seeing that his shoes were tied.

"Hey kid! Tag my hand! The kiddette's getting the lead!" Sprx shouted.

"What? Oh, that's it. Carbon's going down!" Chiro tagged Sprx and ran as fast as he could to catch up with Carbon.

After a few seconds, Chiro was on the top of the castle and waiting there was Carbon. She was looking over the edge and waving down at the teams.

"About time you showed up." Carbon said.

"How'd you get up here so fast?"

"An old trick I learned a few years ago. I call it, Quick. Pretty neat, huh?"

"A power?"

"Using the Power Primate, yeah. Wanna learn?"

"Sure."

"It's hard the first time, so don't kick yourself when you don't get it, okay?"

"Got it."

"Hold on a sec. Let me tell them first." Carbon went back to the edge of the castle. "Hey Mel! Chiro and I are gonna be a little bit!"

"Something wrong?"

"No! Just wanna show him something!"

"Okay! Be careful!"

Carbon gave thumbs up before turning back to her brother.

"Okay, so what you wanna do first is concentrate on how fast you wanna go. Then combine that thought with the Power Primate and then run."

"Alright."

Chiro concentrated and started to glow after a few seconds.

"Good job. You're getting it! Now run in a circle."

Chiro ran a circle faster than Carbon could barely wink.

"How's that?"

"Prefect! Now, wanna race down with that?"

"You are _so _on."

"Hold on a second." Carbon walked back over to the edge. "Melodie, make a room! Chiro and I are coming down!"

"Okay!"

Melodie drew a line in the dirt for a finish line. Carbon and Chiro got ready when Seala shot her drill again and they ran with the new power Quick. Carbon and Chiro were neck and neck the whole time until Carbon stopped right before the line and let Chiro win.

"Congrates. Your team won." Carbon said walking over to Chiro.

"Nuh-uh. You let me win."

"Least I could do for letting me show you that new move. You're a fast learner, that's good."

"I guess, but you are still not off the hook."

"Fine, then we'll row for a tie breaker."

"Deal."

"Who ever reaches the end first, wins."

Down on Lunahuaná River, the two teams were two different blow-up rafts.

"Ready to lose Chiro?" Carbon asked.

"Lose? We're gonna win."

"Break a leg."

"Hey!"

"That's stage talk for Good Luck because you are gonna need it."

They started down the river and it was calm waters…until they came to some rough waters.

"Team, get ready! It's gonna get rough!" Chiro shouted.

"We've done this before! We can do this! Seala, Elella, Melodie, get on the left and row! Gizmo, Blaze, on the right with me!" Carbon shouted.

Chiro noticed their plan and order his team to do the same. Half way through the boats smashed against each other.

"Watch where you're rowing sis!"

"I can't help it! Ah!" The M.F's raft hit a rock in the water and tipped over.

The HyperForce didn't notice until they hit shore and got their raft on the dry ground.

"Help! Ah!" The whole team was shouting and struggling to grab something, but the current was too strong.

"Oh no! Look what's ahead!" Nova shouted.

A waterfall wasn't too far away, and the river was carrying the M.F right to it.

"Guys, time to fly. Come on!" Chiro said as he pulled out his rocket pack from his pack and pulled it on.

The six of them flew over the river and tried the grab the other team's hands, but the current was too strong, so they flew back to shore. Chiro started looking around, and saw a branch hanging out over the river. Chiro ran over, with the rest following, and climbed on top.

"We'll use this rope to pull them out." Chiro said.

He tied one end around himself and threw the rest to the team.

"Chiro, this is risky." Antauri warned.

"I know. But their family. Now, don't let go of the rope."

Chiro carefully walked across the branch and hung upside down, holding his hand out.

"Carbon! Hold hands! I'll pull you up!"

"Okay!" Carbon shouted before coughing on some water.

The M.F held hands as tight as possible and Carbon grabbed Chiro's arm.

"I got them! Pull me up!" Chiro shouted.

The H.F pulled the rope as Chiro helped the M.F up on the branch. Just as Gizmo, the last one, was about to come on the branch, she slipped and fell back in the water.

"Gizmo!" Chiro jumped back down and tried to grab Gizmo's hand, but missed and she fell over the waterfall.

Chiro climbed off the branch and hung his head.

"I'm so sorry you guys…especially you Otto. I just…couldn't reach her."

No one spoke. Otto walked over to the edge of the waterfall and sighed. A hand rested on his shoulder, when Otto looked, it was Gibson.

"I'm sorry Otto."

"It's okay Gibson."

The teams started to walk the other way, back to town, when they heard something. A small moving object rustled in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Carbon shouted.

The object got closer and easier to see. It was Gizmo!

"Anyone got a towel? It's freezing out here." She asked.

"Gizmo!" Otto shouted running over and hugging her.

"Otto, hi! But I'm serious. I'm freezing!"

Otto dug in his pack and pulled out his jack from Alaska. He wrapped it around Gizmo.

"There you go."

"Thanks Otto."

"Let's get back to the hotel. I think we've had enough for one day." Seala said.

"But we never got to see who won. Who's the best team?" Chiro said.

"Chiro, we almost lost someone. Come on, we'll try again somewhere else. Maybe at our next stop." Carbon said.

Chiro gave in and they went back to the hotel. The girls were in one room and the boys were in another, right next to each other.

"So, what do we do?" Nova asked coming out of the bathroom from a warm shower.

"I don't know. Maybe we could play truth or dare." Gizmo suggested.

The girls agreed.

"Okay, so I'll get some food from room service."

"Wait a sec Seala." Nova said before jumping up a bed and telling them all to be quiet.

"What is it Nova?" Carbon whispered.

Nova placed her ear on the wall and listened in the next room, the boys' room. In the next room, Sprx and Chiro had glasses placed on the wall and trying to listen in on the girls. Nova knocked on the wall loudly, making the two boys get away from the wall and shout in pain from their ears hurting. The girls heard this and started laughing so loud that the boys could hear them.

"Serves them right! Good job Nova!" Carbon said.

"I got a better idea than Truth or Dare."

"Elella, we are not hurting them." Melodie said.

"I was just going to say we should prank them for listening in on us. I mean, what boy does that?"

The girls agreed and Elella told them her plan. At eleven o'clock, the boys were asleep. The door eased open slowly, thanks to Gizmo's hacking and lock picking skills. The girls slipped inside, quietly giggling. The next morning the boys woke up, with a scream so loud it woke the girls up. The girls rushed next door and saw the boys covered in mud, honey, and feathers.

"Hey guys." Carbon said, trying not to laugh. "What happened?"

"Yeah, thinking on selling yourselves to a chicken farm?" Nova joked.

Then the girls busted out laughing.

"Oh ha-ha! You girls are _so _funny, aren't you?" Sprx asked.

"That's what you get for listening in on our girl's night." Carbon said.

Then Chiro smiled and stood up from his bed.

"You're right. We did deserve this."

"What?" The girls were confused.

"Yeah, we did. And I think you deserve a hug for such a good prank you guys pulled."

"Uh…no thanks Chiro. I'm good." Carbon said backing away.

"Aw…come on. It's just a little hug."

"No, stay away from me Chiro! Ah!" Carbon ran in to the room next door, the girls' room.

The other girls looked at the boys and ran before they hugged them. The boys busted out laughing and then cleaned up themselves. At lunch, they all met downstairs. The girls peeked around the corner.

"Hey girls! Over here!" Blaze called.

The girls came from the corner and walked over.

"Hey guys." Nova greeted.

"Hey, where's Carbon?" Chiro asked.

The girls looked and didn't see Carbon. Melodie knew where she was and walked over.

"Come on Carbon."

"No! I hate this!" Carbon shouted.

"They're family. They won't care. Come on."

"Oh…fine." Then Carbon came from around the corner, with her hoodie up, and walked over.

"Hey Carbon. Why do you have your hood up? It's beautiful out." Chiro said.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay. So should we go?"

"Yeah."

Carbon started walking when Chiro grabbed her hood and pulled it off.

"Got'cha!"

Her hair had been cut up to her chin line. Carbon covered her head with her arms.

"Chiro!"

"What happened to your hair?"

"Melodie cut it. I told you they'd hate it!"

"Hey, wait a second. We never said it was bad. I think you look good."

"Really?" Carbon asked uncovering her head.

The guys agreed.

"I told you they'd love it." Melodie said.

"I guess I over reacted." Carbon blushed.

"Now can we go eat?" Otto asked.

Everyone walked out the hotel and went to lunch, then got on a plane at five o'clock, to their next stop on the Earth tour vacation.

**ME: Sorry about the long wait of an update readers. I've had a hectic couple of weeks and really couldn't get to a computer long enough to actually write the chapter. Also, I've got a brilliantly cute story for the next story in this series. Can't wait! Anyways, I'll update ASAP. And, again, sorry for the long update wait.**


	17. Barcelona, Spain

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Barcelona, Spain**

Gizmo woke up at 5AM, couldn't sleep. She watched out the window as they flew over the Europe landscape. After they landed, everyone, except Seala and Gizmo, got up from their seats.

"Girls? You coming?" Carbon asked.

"We can't." Gizmo said.

"Why not?" Otto asked.

"Are you two hurt?" Gibson asked.

"No, but there is a reason for those passports we got you all. Now sit back down before an officer comes and arrests you for resisting." Seala said.

The others looked around and noticed no one else was standing, and then sat back down. After a few moments, a female officer came aboard the plane, she spoke Spanish, and then spoke English.

"I am Police Officer Julie! I will come up and down the aisle once to look at passports! Please have them ready to be stamped!"

"Stamped?" Antauri questioned.

"Yes, they have to mark you off as okay to wonder around Spain." Seala explained.

Julie walked up the aisle and checked the right side of the plane, then walked back to the front and checked the left, checking the right side again at the same time. Then Julie snapped her finger.

"You! You're under arrest!" She shouted.

"Me?" Otto asked.

"Oh, no…Not you. The one next to you."

"Gizmo? What for?" Gibson asked.

"For not visiting for seven years."

"Julie? Julie-Julie? Ah! No way. What are you doing as a police officer?"

"Only job I can't get fired from."

"Seala, this Julie Sango. My Barcelona friend I was telling you about."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Julie."

"And you as well Seala." Julie noticed everyone else on the plane starring at them. "We'll talk in the port."

"Okay."

In the airport, the others were sitting with Julie and Gizmo, trying to figure out what they were talking about, except Seala, who knew what they were saying.

"What are they saying?" Carbon asked.

"Us. All of us. Gizmo likes to speak Spanish, it's the closest language to French that she can get to."

"What are Gizmo saying about us?" Chiro asked.

"Um…I'm a little rusty on Spanish, but I can say it's all good. And she's…talking about the seven years, why she hasn't been here."

"I still can't believe Gizmo met up with her friend on the plane." Elella said.

"Gizmo told me about Julie. She said Julie's a great, and funny friend." Seala said.

They sat for a half an hour, waiting for Gizmo to be done talking to Officer Julie. Seala went to get some drinks for everyone, when she saw a flyer on the wall. She took the flyer and got the drinks. She ran back over, setting the drinks on a seat and then jumped a little.

"Seala? Are you okay?" Gibson asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"What's the flyer?" Otto asked.

"It's for a black and white ball down in the park, here in Barcelona!"

"A Black and White Ball? You mean, one where you dress in Black and White?" Carbon asked.

"Is there another kind?"

"N-O way!" Carbon said.

"Okay, bye Julie!" Gizmo called. She walked over to her friends and noticed they were talking about something exciting. "Hey guys. What'cha talking about?"

"Hey Giz. There's a Black and White Ball tonight at the Ciutadella Park."

"Ciutadella? Oh my gosh! We're going?"

"Yes!"

"Wait a second. We don't anything to wear."

"We'll buy something. No worries."

"I really wish you two would stop buying stuff for us." Carbon said.

"Do you have enough money?" Seala asked.

"Well, no but-"

"There you go. No money, and we do. So we'll buy the outfits. And we're not helping the guys this time." Gizmo said.

Later that night, everyone met up at the park. The boys had been waiting for an hour. They were all in black and white suits, each different style, and different colored masks, and were all human.

"Where are they? They should've been here a long time ago." Gibson said.

"Calm down Gibson. The girls take longer, remember?" Chiro said.

Then everyone started clapping at a group of people who just walked in. It was a group of girls, human, and in beautiful dresses and masks.

"Who are they?" Sprx asked.

"I think that's our girls." Blaze said.

"Well, they sure do make an entrance, don't they?" Chiro asked.

The girls walked over to them.

"Seala? Is that you?" Gibson asked.

"Do I know you?" The girl asked.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Gibson…" She lifted her mask. "It is me. I thought you would've recognized my voice."

"Seala? You look amazing."

"Not bad yourself. What's wrong with your tie?"

The boys didn't tie them right.

"I couldn't figure this thing out."

"Here, let me help." Then Seala tied Gibson's tie the right way. "There. Now you look really good."

"Thank you."

Seala was wearing a strapless dress, black, with ruffles at the bottom, but not big ones. Also, white heels, and gloves that went all the way up her arm. Her mask was half black and the half white. Her long purple hair had been pulled back into a bun with a black flower in the top. Gizmo was wearing a short dress, up to her knees, it was white. Also, black flats, white gloves, and leggings, her mask was white with black swirls on the sides. The others are on my profile, under Barcelona Outfits.

"Hey? Where's Nova?" Sprx asked.

"I'm not sure. She's not with you?" Carbon asked.

"No. We thought she was with you." Antauri said.

"She went a head about half an hour ago. She should be here." Melodie said.

They started looking around, searching for Nova.

"Oh, there she is. Over at the food table…with some guy." Gizmo said.

"A guy?" Sprx questioned, panic laced his voice.

"Don't worry, she's telling to bug off." Gizmo said.

Sprx took a deep breathe.

"Why don't you go talk to her? Get rid of that guy for her." Seala suggested.

Sprx nodded before walking away, towards Nova.

"No, leave me alone!" Nova was shouting.

Sprx heard this and ran over. The guy was holding Nova's arms and tugging her. Sprx ran over and pushed the guy off.

"Hey, she said leave her alone, jerk." Sprx said.

"Sprx?" Nova asked.

"Fine, you can keep her. She's not my type anyways." The guy said, then walked off.

Sprx turned around.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Sprx asked.

"I'm okay. Thanks for save."

"I owed you one."

"From when?"

"The…uh…Fire of Hate thing."

"Oh right. Well, I guess we're even now."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, my arms hurt a little but it's nothing."

"Good. Come on. The others were worried."

"Okay."

Sprx held out his arm and Nova linked to it. They walked back over to the group.

"Hey guys. Found her." Sprx said.

"Nova, are you alright? We saw that guy grabbing your arms." Gizmo said.

"I'm okay…thanks to Sprx. He saved me."

They talked for a bit, then a medium-fast song came on.

"Oooo! I love this song!" Gizmo said.

"Well, do you wanna dance?" Otto asked, holding out a hand.

"Gladly." Gizmo said before taking his hand.

They walked out on the dance floor and started dancing.

"Oh, they are to good for each other." Seala said.

"Yeah, they make a cute couple. What were they chances that Gizmo would find him?" Carbon asked. Seala was going to answer when, "Do not answer that Seala."

"I wasn't going to."

"Uh-huh."

As the next song turned on, Gizmo and Otto walked back over.

"Have a good time?" Nova asked.

"Yeah. That song really is good." Otto answered.

The next song was a tango song. Sprx thought of something, he looked at Nova, who was talking to Seala. He walked over.

"Excuse me Seala. Would you mind if I asked Nova to dance?"

The girls looked at each other.

"Not at all Sprx."

"Nova, would you like to dance?"

Nova wasn't sure, but Seala was nodding to her.

"Um…okay. Excuse me Seala."

"Go ahead. I'll be here when you get back."

Sprx lead Nova out on the floor and they started dancing. (.com/watch?v=yH6UyshyJEA&feature=related) But instead of Nova falling, Sprx caught her. And the bowls weren't tipped over. After the dance, Sprx and Nova started to walk back over, when they noticed that everyone was gone.

"Where'd everyone go?" Nova asked.

"Not sure."

"Hey, guys! Over here!"

The two turned and saw the others waving over. Sprx and Nova ran over.

"What are you doing over here?" Nova asked.

"Watching you two dance. That was great!" Seala answered.

"I didn't know you two could tango!" Otto said.

"That amazing!" Gibson added.

Everyone started talking at once.

"Hey, hey, hey. You guys!" Everyone stopped. "I have no idea how I know how to tango. I just felt the music come alive." Nova said.

"Me too. It was weird. It was like…it took over my body."

"You felt that way too? That's how I felt."

"Weird right?"

"Um…guys? This is the first time we haven't seen you two fight." Elella pointed out.

"You two are getting closer." Gizmo sang.

"Oh come on you guys. So, Sprx and I can't along for just one day?" Nova asked.

"Well, at least no one's been arguing all summer." Chiro said.

"Oh yeah. That's gotta be a record for us, huh?" Carbon asked.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the ball together, talking, dancing, and just hanging out. Then Blaze got an idea.

"Excuse me guys." Blaze said.

"Blaze? Where are you going?" Antauri asked.

"To request a song. See ya later."

Then Blaze ran off and over to the DJ. He pulled out his MP3 and handed it to the guy.

"Um…track one please?" Blaze asked.

The DJ plugged in the player and Blaze ran over to Elella.

"Yeah, it was so much fun." Nova said.

"Um…Elella? Someone's heading this way." Melodie said.

"Who?" Elella turned and saw Blaze. "Oh no. How's my hair? My dress? Oh, I do not look good."

"Elella, you look prefect. Just calm down." Nova said.

"Right." Elella said. Then someone tapped on her shoulder, and she turned to see, "Blaze? Hi."

"Hi. Um…would you…like to dance…with me?" Blaze asked.

"Dance? Um…" Elella looked at the girls, who nodded, then back at Blaze. "Sure. I'd love to dance with you, Blaze."

"Great." Blaze and Elella went on to the dance floor and danced to a pop version of the song Nova and Sprx danced to. "You know…I picked this song for you."

"It's a great song Blaze. I love it."

(.com/watch?v=W837JtACSZM&feature=related)

After the song ended, they walked back over to the others.

"Thank you for the dance Blaze. I had a great time." Elella said.

"You are very much welcomed."

Elella smiled, then walked over to girls.

"OMG! You telling me everything!" Carbon said.

"Later…at the hotel. Right now, we have a song to sing."

The girls ran over to the DJ. The boys were talking when the music stopped.

"How is everyone tonight? I'm your DJ and we have a special performance tonight. So give it up for the…" He turned to someone next to him and whispered for a second then turned back to the microphone. "Give it up for the Monkey Girls!"

The crowd cheered and shouted. Then some pop music started and a group of girls walked on stage.

"That's the girls." Sprx said.

"How can you tell?" Blaze asked.

"I just have a feeling." Sprx answered, pointing to where the girls were.

The guys noticed that too.

"Hey, you're right…but what are they doing up there?" Chiro asked.

"Not a clue." Sprx answered.

**C: **_When I was just a little girl/My mama used to tuck me into bed/And she'd read me a story_

**E&M: **_It always was about a princess in distress/And how a guy would save her/And end up with all the glory_

**S: **_I'd lie in bed/And think about/The person that I wanted to be_

**G: **_Then one day I realized/The fairytale life wasn't for me_

**All: **_**(Chorus)**__I don't wanna be like Cinderella/Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar/Waiting for somebody to come and set me free/I don't wanna be like someone waiting/For a handsome prince to come and save me/On my own I will survive/Unless somebody's on my side/Don't wanna be/No, no, no one else/I'd rather rescue myself_

**C: **_Someday I'm gonna find someone/Who wants somebody's soul, heart and mind/Who's not afraid to show that he loves me_

**S: **_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am/Don't need nobody taking care of me_

**N&E: **_I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me_

**M: **_When I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing_

**All: **_**(Chorus)**__/I can slay my own dragons/I can dream my own dreams/My knight in shining armor is me/So I'm gonna set me free/__**(Chorus 2x)**_

The crowd broke out into a roar of cheers for the girls. The girls were bowing, when Seala screamed and held her head as she fell to the floor of the stage.

"Seala! What's wrong?" Carbon asked.

"I can't-Ah!" Seala screamed and then passed out.

"Seala? Seala! Seala, wake up!"

"Is this part of the performance?" Chiro asked.

"I don't think so." Otto answered.

"No it's not. I can feel Seala. Something's wrong. Come on." Gibson said running to the stage.

The boys ran up the stairs.

"Seala? Come on, this isn't funny. Wake up, please!" Carbon was shouting with tears in her eyes.

"Kiddette, come on." Elella said pulling Carbon away.

"What happened?" Gibson asked.

"I don't know. She was fine until she got a headache and passed out." Elella answered.

Gibson took off his mask and checked over Seala.

"She seems to be fine but it feels like something's wrong." Gibson said.

"Touch her head." Melodie said.

Gibson didn't argue and gently touched Seala's head. A shock ran through Gibson before he passed out as well.

"Gibson! What happened?" Chiro asked.

"They have a connection. Gibson will wake up in a second, knowing what's wrong with Seala and he'll fix her." Melodie answered.

"A connection? You mean, like a Power Primate connection?" Carbon asked.

"No…like a love connection. When you really care for someone, you have this sort of…connection with them. You can feel when they need help, what they're emotions are, ect."

"So…Gibson and Seala really feel for each other…don't they?" Nova asked.

Melodie nodded. After a minute, Gibson started to groan. Chiro ran over, helping Gibson sit up.

"Gibson, are you okay?" Chiro asked.

"I'm fine. I know what's wrong with Seala."

"I thought you might."

"How?"

"I'll tell you later. Just help Seala, okay?"

Gibson nodded and then helped Seala. After a few minutes, Seala started to groan awake. Gibson helped her get her knees.

"How are you feeling?" Gibson asked.

"My head hurts…but I'm glad to see you." Seala answered.

"Seala!" Carbon shouted before hugging her.

"Hi Carbon. What happened?" Seala asked.

"Too bad this didn't work." A voice said walking on stage.

"Mandarin!" Chiro said.

Gibson stood in front of Carbon and Seala.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Gibson shouted.

"And I'm supposed to be scared of you?" Mandarin laughed.

Mandarin walked to Gibson and pushed Gibson to the side like he was nothing.

"Gibson!" Seala shouted.

"Leave them alone!" Carbon shouted before going for a punch.

Mandarin caught the punch and bent it down, causing Carbon to scream.

"Carbon!" Chiro shouted.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't walk any closer…or her arm will be broken." Mandarin threatened.

Chiro didn't move, he was mad, Mandarin was hurting his sister.

"What do you want Mandarin?" Melodie asked.

"I just want Seala back on my side for good and for real this time." Carbon went punch with her other hand, but he caught that one too. "You are just a pest…aren't you?"

Then Mandarin threw Carbon and she hit Chiro, knocking him over.

"Carbon, are you okay?" Chiro asked.

"I think he broke my hand." Carbon said standing up with her brother.

Mandarin bent down to Seala and touched her chin. She snapped away.

"Good. You're feisty."

"Leave me alone!" Seala shouted.

"And why should I?" Mandarin asked.

"Because…of me."

Mandarin turned to the voice and saw Gibson.

"How are you still awake?" Mandarin asked.

"I said leave her alone Mandarin." Gibson said walking over.

Then Mandarin picked Seala up and wrapped his arm around her neck, in a choking hold, loosened.

"Ah! Gibson, help!" Seala shouted.

"Shut up! You come any closer Gibson and her neck will snap."

Gibson stopped in his tracks, an angry look in his eyes.

"I've seen that look before." Melodie said.

"You have?" Otto asked.

"Yes…from you. When we were in Martinique and Gizmo was hurt, remember? You were so angry with Mandra and Mandarin."

"Oh yeah. Come on Gibson! Get him!" Otto cheered.

Otto distracted Mandarin enough for Gibson to slid and hit Mandarin's legs for him to fall over. Seala was about to fall over, when Gibson caught him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay…thanks to you."

Gibson set Seala down and stood up, facing against Mandarin.

"What are you going to do?" Mandarin asked.

Gibson transformed his hand into a drill and shot the rope for the curtain to fall, so no one could see anything. Everything was dark now. After a few minutes, the back stage lights were lit up and Mandarin was tied up and Gibson was no where to be found.

"Gibson?" Seala questioned.


	18. Just Friends

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Gibson? Where are you?" Seala asked again.

"I'm—I'm right here." Gibson said, out of breathe.

Gibson had walked from the behind dark part of the stage, turning on the lights, and had ripped clothes and a scratched up face, his bottom lip was bleeding too. Seala stood up, still a little dizzy, and walked over to help, Otto ran over too.

"Come on…let's go back to the hotel and rest. I think we've had enough for one night." Seala said, letting Gibson lean on her and Otto's shoulder.

So everyone agreed and got out of the ball before the cops showed up and found just some rope on the ground, which Mandarin had slipped out of.

Back at the hotel, everyone was in their original forms. Gibson was sitting on his bed, while the other boys packed their bags for tomorrow. Seala walked out of the bathroom holding a bottle of rubbing alcohol, some tissue, and a cup of water. She hopped on the bed and poured a little alcohol on some tissue.

"This'll sting a little." Seala said before dabbing the tissue on Gibson's lip.

"Ow…" Gibson said with a smirk on his face.

Seala lightly punched his arm.

"Don't mess with me."

"Sorry."

Seala sighed and continued to work on Gibson's wounds.

"Sheesh! What'd you do? Wrestle with Mandarin or something?"

"Pretty much, yes. It's a lot harder in the dark you know."

Seala looked at Gibson's left arm and noticed something, causing her to grab his arm and pulled it up to her face to get a better look at it. Seala pulled out a pair of tweezers from her helmet compartment and started to pull on the small object.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Gibson shouted.

"You have something in your arm. I'm trying to get it out. Now…let me see your arm you big baby." Seala said.

"I am not a baby."

"Then stop complaining and let me see your arm."

Gibson held out his arm and pouted, as Seala pulled out the object.

"Did you get it?" Gibson asked.

"Yes…I got it out about ten seconds ago. Now…was that so hard?" Seala asked.

"Stop it, please."

"I'm only teasing because you acted like a baby."

Gibson pouted again.

"That's what she's talking Gibson." Gizmo said walking in.

"Gizmo, how long have you been standing there?" Seala asked.

"Long enough. I came over because Melodie said you need to be checked out."

"Oh, okay. Tell her I'm almost done and I'll be over in a few. Thank you Gizmo."

"No prob sis. Bye guys. Bye big baby." Gizmo said leaving.

Everyone, except Gibson, couldn't help but snicker. Now Gibson was mad.

"I'm sorry Gibson. If I knew she was there-"

"No you're not, Seala." Gibson said.

"What? Of course I am."

"Seala, you're never truly honest with me, how am I going to tell-"

"Wait a second. What am I now? Not honest with you? With what?"

"Your disorder for one. You've told me nothing! Nothing about yourself!"

"Oh really now? What haven't you told me?"

"I've told you everything there is to know about me! The question is…have you told _me _everything there is to know about _you_?" Gibson shouted.

Seala stopped and stepped back, holding one arm.

"I can't tell you everything."

"And why not? Another curse I presume?"

"No…it's just…"

"Just what? What could possibly be keeping you from telling me anything?"

"I—I—I don't want to tell you. I'm sorry." Seala ran out the room and into the girls' room crying.

The boys were in shock. That was Seala and Gibson's first serious argument…ever! Gibson looked mad, not shocked, until a minute later when he felt bad and then hung his head.

"Dude…you did not do that right." Blaze said.

"I messed up…I know. But what could possibly be keeping her from telling anything about her?" Gibson asked.

"Gibson…There is just some stuff Seala doesn't talk about. There's some stuff I don't even know about her. She can't trust anyone too much, except Gizmo. That's why she's always quiet and can't tell you everything…she's scared. Seala may not know if she _can _trust you. Especially with that last act. I mean, she hardly even trusts Carbon or Melodie…and that's saying something."

Gibson hung his head lower and then ran to the next room. He stopped outside the door, hearing Seala crying.

"_I just can't Gizmo. I can't._"

"_It's okay Seala. You don't have to tell anyone anything._"

That's when Gibson turned back around and walked into the boys' room.

"So? How'd it go?" Sprx asked.

"I couldn't talk to her. She's crying, and talking to Gizmo about everything. I can't go over there now."

"Try tomorrow. By then, Seala might be cooled down." Sprx suggested.

"Yes…I'll try tomorrow…Wait a second. Sprx? Why are you helping me?"

"Well, I know how you feel about Seala…so I thought I'd help out. No big deal really."

"Well…thank you nonetheless."

"You're welcome."

The next day rolled around, and the girls were waiting in the lobby for the boys. The boys walked into the lobby and Gibson looked scared to look at Seala.

"Morning guys. How'd you sleep?" Carbon asked.

"We slept pretty good. Thanks." Chiro answered.

"I heard about Seala and Gibson. How's he doing?" Nova whispered.

"Not so good." Sprx whispered back.

"What are we going to do?" Nova asked, continuing to whisper.

Gizmo overhearing this, walked over, whispering with the two.

"The next destation is Paris, France…Best known as the city of love. Something should spark between the two. No worries needed." Gizmo whispered.

"City of Love? Wow. Earth's got just about everything we _don't _back on Shuggazoom." Nova said.

"Well? Are we leaving or not?" Seala asked, a little peeved.

"Yeah." Gizmo climbed on a chair to explain about their next stop on Earth. "So, let's go." Gizmo said, finishing her explanation.

Everyone took a bus to the airport and Gizmo got the tickets and had her friend, Julie (from a few chapters ago), help find their seats and get comfortable. The next day, everyone woke up in Paris, France and couldn't believe their eyes! The sight was beautiful from the sky!

"Wow…It's beautiful down there. No wonder they call it the City of Love." Melodie said.

"Love?" Antauri questioned.

"Yes…Gizmo said that Paris is the City of Love. I think it's properly named."

After they landed, the gang walked out into the airport. They couldn't believe who was waiting there.

"Jinmay!" Chiro shouted.

"Jin!" Carbon shouted.

They ran over and hugged them.

"It's so good to see you! Where did you come from? How'd you know I would be here?" Carbon asked.

"Jinmay emailed me and I dropped off Bibi and Gigi with your friends back on Shuggazoom, picked up Jinmay and we got here about an hour ago."

"Yeah. When Chiro told me about Paris I just had to come and bring Jin with me." Jinmay added.

"Thanks. I don't think this would've been very fun if we didn't all have someone." Carbon said before popping her around, seeing Seala and Gibson in two different emotions and not even standing near each other, let alone, looking.

"Not another fight." Jinmay whispered.

"Yeah, but Gibson doesn't know how to apologize to Seala." Chiro whispered.

"Well…the city should lighten things up between them a bit. No?" Jin asked.

"Yeah…I hope so." Carbon said.

After a few minutes, everyone headed to the hotel and settled in their rooms. Again, separated in two rooms, boys and girls.

"So? Nova? You and Sprx going out on a date tonight?" Elella asked.

Nova blushed little, smiling and nodding her head.

"Yeah. What about you and Blaze?"

"He asked me out on the plane. What about you four?"

"Antauri and I are going to Eiffel Tower together." Melodie answered.

"Otto's taking me to dinner."

"Chiro and I are double dating with Jin and Carbon."

"Lucky you girls." Seala said.

"Seala? Why don't you go talk to Gibson?" Melodie suggested.

"Because…he said he can't trust me."

"Can he?"

Seala thought for a second and was going to answer when there was knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Melodie called.

"It's Gibson. May I come in? I need to talk to Seala. Please?"

"You need to talk to him." Melodie whispered, walking toward the door.

"No, Mel!" Seala whispered.

But it was too late, Melodie had opened the door.

"Hello Gibson."

"Hello Melodie. Is Seala here still?"

"Yes. She'll be out in a minute."

"I'll wait out here then."

Melodie closed the door, and outside the door, Gibson could hear Melodie and Seala arguing. After a minute, the door opened and Seala stepped out. Her eyes closed, shoulders back, back straight, and her head upward. Gibson was nervous, but went for it anyways.

"Um…Seala…I wanted to-"

"Not a word Hal." Seala sounded mad, but then continued, softer. "You were right. I haven't told you everything. And I'm sorry."

"Seala…I came over to say I'm sorry. I should've seen that you wouldn't _want _to tell me everything. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course…Gibson." Seala's smile turned into a frown and she looked away from Gibson. "Gibson…maybe…we should take a break for a little bit."

"A break? From-Seala, we can't do that!"

"Only if I say it, not you."

"But-"

"Gibson…I'm sorry. I just need a bit of a break from our…relationship. But…I still love you. I have to go help Gizmo get ready for tonight…so I'll see ya around?"

Gibson nodded and smiled.

"Of course."

The two shook hands and Seala started back in her room.

"Good night Gibson."

"Um…Seala?"

"Yes?"

"Um…I have two tickets to a café tonight. Would you like to go…as just friends?"

"Just…friends?" Seala thought for a second. "Okay. But just as long as we're _just _friends going out on the town as _just _friends."

"Of…um…course. Just friends. See you tonight…say around seven?"

"Okay…_just _friend. Seven it is. Bye."

Seala walked inside the girls' room and leaned against the door, taking a deep breathe. She slid to the floor and started crying. Melodie walked over and kneeled on the floor, putting on hand on Seala's arms.

"If you need anything tonight…just call."

"I'm not going to be here. Gibson asked me to a café as _just _friends tonight."

"Just friends?" Nova questioned.

"I told him we need a _break _for a bit. So now we're _just _friends. Nothing else."

"So it's _not _a date?"

"No. Just a couple of friends sightseeing Paris together."

"Sounds like a date to me." Gizmo said.

In the boys' room…

"It's not a date." Gibson said.

"Well, it sounds like you and Seala are doing just fine right now." Blaze said.

"It does?" Chiro questioned.

"Some relationships do take a turn into friends then back together."

"How long does that take?" Gibson asked.

"I'm not sure. It differs between every two that it happens with. It could take a few days, weeks, maybe months." Then Blaze noticed how Gibson looked really upset. "But…um…enjoy being just her friend for now. You two will have together."

"Hey. Oh man. Blaze, remember when Carbon and I went through _that _phase?" Jin asked.

"Oh, do I ever. You two had a great time though."

"We learned a lot about each other. It was _so _great."

"You and Carbon had a friend phase?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah. Haven't you and Jinmay?"

"No."

"Well, actually you have. Before you two went out. You got to know her, let her meet your family…That's a friend phase before the relationship phase even started."

"Really? Neat!"

"Yeah, it happened with Sprx and Nova too. They were just friends."

"Until she told me about her feelings."

"Yep. And now look at you guys."

"I believe Melodie and I had a friend phase."

"Nope. Melodie said you and her only met once…in detention."

"Detention? Antauri? Are you sure?" Chiro asked.

"Unless there was another robotic simian with black fur and yellow eyes, then yes, I'm pretty sure that it was the same one."

"Well, I gotta go get Gizmo. We're going to dinner."

"See ya later tonight." Chiro said before Otto left.

"I'm meeting Melodie downtown."

"Yeah, and Nova and I are going to an art museum."

"I gotta go get Elella too."

"And Carbon."

The four boys left, leaving Chiro and Gibson alone.

"So what about you and Jinmay?" Gibson asked going through his bag.

"I'm not going until seven."

"That's when Seala and I are supposed to meet."

Chiro started a search though his backpack for an outfit.

"Hey Gibson? Can you help me pick out an outfit for my date tonight?"

"Um…sure Chiro. What have you got to wear?"

Chiro laid out three outfits. A tux, a pair of black jeans with an orange shirt and a black vest (school outfit), and a pair of blue jeans with a white shirt and orange jacket.

"So? Which one do you think?" Chiro asked.

"I like the blue jeans, white jacket and orange jacket."

"Yeah. Thanks Gibson. I'm gonna go get ready."

Chiro grabbed the outfit and ran inside the bathroom. After he was ready, Chiro walked out and saw Gibson had walked out on the balcony. Chiro walked over and took Gibson's coat and opened the door. Chiro walked over to the table, where Gibson was sitting, and set the coat on the table.

"It's cold out." Chiro said, startling Gibson.

"Oh, Chiro. Hello."

"Hey. You should be wearing a coat. It's cold."

Gibson smiled and took the coat from the table and wrapped around himself. Chiro sat down in a chair next to Gibson.

"Chiro? How do you be _just _friends with someone you go out with?"

"_Is Gibson asking me a question?_" Chiro snapped out of his thought. "Well, I don't know. Do what she wants. Go to the café, maybe take a walk, sight see together, but don't try to kiss, or put your arm around her."

Gibson nodded.

"Right." Gibson sounded sad.

Chiro's wrist watch went off.

"Oh, it's seven o'clock! I gotta go. Ready for not-date with Seala?"

"I guess."

The two left the room and took the elevator to the lobby. Chiro dug in his pocket.

"Hey Gibson? Carbon got this back from Mandarin. You can give it back to Seala when she's ready to be back with you." Chiro said handing Gibson a necklace.

"The locket I gave Seala a year ago?"

"Yeah. Don't lose it. It'll be a gift you give back to her when you two are ready again."

"Thank you Chiro. I don't think you know how much this means."

"I think I do."

Gibson was going to say something when they elevator doors opened to the lobby and Gibson quickly hid the locket in his helmet. The two boys walked to the lobby and found Jinmay and Seala talking to each other.

Jinmay was wearing her hair in a braid, a pink tube-dress that went to her knees, white heels, and gloves. Jinmay was also wearing pink eye-shadow. Seala was wearing a black skirt, purple tee, black boots, and a black mini sweater that tied in the front. Gibson was wearing a blue tee, jean jacket, navy blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Well, you two dress up nicely." Jinmay said.

"Thanks, Gibson helped pick out my outfit." Chiro said.

"Seala did my hair and makeup."

"Jinmay help with my outfit." Seala said.

Gibson didn't say anything.

"Well, shall we go?" Chiro asked.

"Of course." Jinmay giggled.

The two teens left the hotel, leaving Gibson and Seala alone in the lobby. No one else was around, and there was an awkward silence feeling the air.

"So?" Gibson asked.

"So…should we go?"

"Um…sure."

"Great."

The two left the hotel and walked downtown, not a word from either one. Seala coughed.

"Excuse me?" Gibson asked.

"Oh, just a cough."

"Right."

Gibson and Seala stopped.

"This is a little awkward." The two said in unison.

The two shot looks at each other, then started with a funny face challenge. After a second, they both laughed at each others faces, then stopped laughing and it got awkward again. After a minute, there was music. Seala turned around and saw a band playing music in French.

"I love this song. Can we stop to listen for a few minutes, please?" Seala asked.

Gibson shot up.

"Um…sure."

The two walked over and found a bench to sit on. Gibson was on one end and Seala was on the other. Seala was smiling, listening to the music. Gibson was resting his head on a hand, frowning. After a few minutes, a guy walked over and pulled Seala from the bench she started dancing in the crowd, then a woman pulled Gibson in and he did the same. Then the song changed and Gibson and Seala were standing alone. Then two people accidentally pushed the two together.

"Uh…sorry." Seala said.

"It's okay…Do you wanna dance? As just friends?"

"Um…okay."

The two started dancing to the song. (.com/watch?v=l9Bb3XFx9Pw) (Or Sparks&Nova by _NovaPaige74 _on Youtube.) After the song, Seala and Gibson were about to kiss when Seala pushed away.

"Just friends, remember?" Seala said.

Gibson thought for a second.

"Right. Just friends. Um…let's go to the café now."

"Right."

For the rest of the night everyone had a great time and around eleven, they met in their rooms. Gibson was the last one, and walked in smiling and humming the song the danced to.

"Well, looks like someone had a good night with his _just _friend." Blaze said.

"Yes. I did. Seala and I had a great night as just friends." Gibson said.

Everyone talked about their night, each room was, and then went bed around 12:30, maybe one o'clock in morning. They couldn't wait for their next day in Paris.

**Me: Just wanted to say, sorry about the long update. I haven't been able to get on a computer long enough to actually write something. So, my question is…Gizmo!**

**Gizmo: **_What do you think of Seala and Gibson as _just _friends?_

**Me: And I know you'll kill me because of it, but I don't care!**

***Karalynn jumps me, again.***


	19. Romeo & Juliet Parody

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Romeo & Juliet Parody **

The girls woke up the next morning, to find a sad Seala curled up on her bed. Jinmay walked over and sat next to her.

"Miss him?"

Seala nodded.

"It'll be okay Seala." Gizmo said.

"I don't think so…You wouldn't believe this." Seala shot up.

"What?" Melodie asked.

"I woke up to a knock on the door this morning, right? Well…I thought it was the newspaper, so I opened the door and found a single peach rose."

"From Gibson?" Nova asked.

"Yes…do you know what that means?"

"What?" Carbon asked.

"Each color of a rose has a different meaning. A peach rose means many sentiments as Gratitude, Appreciation, Admiration or Sympathy. They can also convey Friendship and Sociability!"

"And?" Nova asked.

"I thought he would _want _to get back together with me!" Seala shouted.

"Oh…Well…maybe he doesn't know about the meanings." Jinmay suggested.

"I don't know. Maybe I should go-"

'Knock, Knock, Knock!'

"Who is it?" Melodie called.

"Us! All of us! Can we come in?" Chiro's voice called back.

Carbon opened the door.

"What up guys?"

"Morning to you too sis." Sprx said.

"Hey, could you give us a few minutes? We got a-"

"Carbon…" Carbon looked over her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm fine." Seala said getting off the bed.

"Excuse me…" Carbon closed the door almost the all the way. "Are you sure?" Carbon whispered.

"Positive. Besides…it's rude." Seala said.

"Okay…if you say so." Carbon opened the door again with a smile on her face. "Sorry about that."

"Is everything okay in there?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah…come on in guys." Carbon said allowing the boys to enter the room.

Gibson walked over to Seala.

"Um…Gibson? May I talk to you out on the patio please?" Seala asked.

"Of course Seala."

"Excuse us please."

The two walked out on the patio. Then Chiro noticed the peach colored rose in the trash bin next to the door.

"Hey…where'd the rose come from?" Chiro asked pulling the rose out of the trash. Then he thought of something. "Oh…never mind. I know."

"Where did the rose come from?" Otto asked.

"Gibson. That's where he was this morning. Giving the rose to Seala."

*_Flashback_*

_Gibson walked inside our apartment this morning around seven-ish. He was trying to be quiet, but I was already awake._

"Gibson? Where'd you go?" _I asked._

"Just getting some fresh air. I didn't want to wake anyone coming in."

"Oh…okay."

*_End flashback_*

"I was trying to think of the reason why Gibson would go all the way downstairs to get air in the lobby when we had a patio in our own room. I guess he lied to me."

"But what's worse is that Gibson gave Seala a rose that meant he only wants to be friends with Seala." Nova said.

"Why would Gibson do that?" Blaze asked.

"We don't think he knows about different colored roses meaning different things." Carbon said.

"Yeah…it was pretty sweet, but it was the wrong color in Seala's head." Gizmo said.

Carbon looked out on the patio and saw the two yelling at each other. She sighed and laid back on the bed she sitting on.

"Carbon? Are you okay?" Jin asked.

"No! Why can't we have it an easy vacation for once? What did we ever do to not have one? Ugh!" Carbon shouted.

That's when Gibson and Seala came back in from the patio. Each others emotions switched. Gibson was mad, and Seala was upset this time.

"Everything…okay?" Antauri hesitated.

"Yes…let's go." Gibson said walking to the door.

"Okay…" Jin said.

Everyone walked out the room with their bags. They walked around town and stopped at the at a river. Then Seala popped up an idea.

"Hey…Gizmo…didn't you say it'd be better to see the city in twos?" Seala asked.

"What?" Seala shifted her eyes back and forth from Gibson to Gibson. "Oh, right. I did. I think _that's _what we should do. And meet back up at the airport. What do you say Carbon?"

Carbon was onto the plan, along with everyone else…except Gibson.

"Sure thing. Come on Jin. Let's go this way." Carbon said.

Everyone left in different directions, leaving Gibson and Seala alone.

"So…let's go sightseeing…as friends of course. You up to it?" Seala asked.

Gibson calmed down a bit.

"Okay. I guess."

"So? What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know."

"We could take a break and relax."

**S: **_We could share a crêpe sucrée/At this Parisian café_**G: **_That awning design is amazing!_

**S: **_Take a break and smell these flowers/Underneath the Eiffel Tower_**G: **_I wonder if they still have pieces of that hanging around? Otto would love the rivets._

**S: **_Oh, Gibson…_/_Won't you share a crème brûlée with me?_**G: **_Hey, look at that nifty little blow torch!_**S: **_How perfect could this be/In the City of Love?_**Couples: **_(In the City of Love)_**S: **_In the City of Love_**Couples: **_(In the City of Love) _

**S: **_We could try some fancy cheese/Or peruse the galleries_**G: **_I wonder if oil-based paint is combustible...as a rocket fuel...you know, for Gizmo to test._**S: **_Isn't this a perfect day?/How do I look in this beret?_**G: **_Oh, that reminds me, I need to call Chiro and remind him of something._

**S: **_Oh, how can he not feel the same way/When we're strolling down the Champs-Élysées/In the City of Love?_**Couples: **_(In the City of Love)/In the City of Love _

**S: **_I wish that he would whisper "ma chérie, je t'aime"/But all he wants to do is try to be friends/In the City of Love_**Couples: **_(In the City of Love)_**S: **_In the City of Love (in the City of Love)/In the City of Love... (in the City of Love) _

The two sat on a bench inside the airport, waiting for the others. Seala was mad now, she'd tried to get Gibson's attention all day, but _nothing_ worked whatsoever. Gibson had went to get them something to eat. He came back and sat down next to Seala.

"Here you go. A salad for you and a turkey and cheese for me."

"Thank you."

After a few minutes, the others came down the hall toward the two.

"Hey guys. How was your tour?" Jin asked.

"Great. We went all over! Paris is beautiful, I don't think I would _want _to leave."

"Sounds like Gibson had a great time. What about you Seala?" Jinmay asked.

"Yeah…great." Seala answered before taking a bite of her salad.

They boarded the plane after an hour and spent five hours on it. They all napped, after the long day they had. The next morning (five hours later), they unboarded the plane and went straight to the hotels (yes hotels, you'll find out in a minute.) being lead by a tour guide named Viva. She had brown hair and eyes, and a beanie hat. Also, there was a boy with grey hair and yellow eyes, he reminded Chiro of Antauri's old body.

"That is Verona, Italy. And here is the girls' hotel. The building is the home of Juliet." Viva said.

"And the boys' hotel is Romeo's home. Follow me." The boy, Maurice, said.

The boys walked away, leaving the girls and Viva at Juliet's house.

"Come with me to your rooms. You'll find everything you need inside the rooms, towels and blankets on the beds, pillows in the closet. A classic theme of the 1500's. Have a nice day. Oh and if you need anything, my number is at the front desk. Just ask for Viva on the room service phone. Alright, that's it. Bye, have a nice day!" Viva said leaving the last room.

Each girl had one roommate, except Seala. She shared a room with Gizmo and Melodie, not that she minded.

"Wow. We're inside Juliet's house! Do you know how lucky we are right now?" Gizmo asked.

"Of course. We're inside the house that could bring us luck. What else?" Seala asked, anger laced her voice.

"Mad at Gibson?" Melodie asked.

"No, not at all!" Seala screamed as she slammed her bag on the ground.

The girls sat down and talked about it. By the way, the three shared the actual room of Juliet. Back at the boys' hotel, the same boys shared the same room, the actual room of Romeo.

"Wow…it's amazing in here." Otto said setting his bag on the ground.

"Yeah right? Well, enjoy your stay, and all that. Bye." Maurice said walking away.

Gibson sat on his bed and laid back.

"Gibson, is something wrong?" Antauri asked starting his unpacking.

"I don't understand. Why doesn't Seala want to get back with me?" Gibson asked.

"When she say that?" Otto asked.

"Yesterday. Well, she didn't really _say _it, but she was sending me signals, I could tell!"

"Gibson, you're getting ahead of yourself. According to the other girls, she does want to be with you." Antauri pointed out.

"What? But-"

"Yeah, even Gizmo said so." Otto said.

"Melodie wouldn't stop talking about Seala yesterday." Antauri said.

"Yeah, neither would Gizmo."

"So, Seala really does want to be with me?" The two nodded. "Aw…man!" Gibson fell backward again.

"It'll be okay Gibson. Just go talk to her." Antauri suggested.

Then there was a girl scream from the hallway. The three ran out into the hall to find Carbon and Jinmay sticking their heads in Chiro/Jin's and Blaze/Sprx's rooms.

"Hey, what's going on?" Otto asked.

"There is a real ball tonight!" Carbon answered.

"I thought we went to a ball already." Gibson said.

"We did. A black and white ball." Carbon said.

"But this is a 16th century ball. Gizmo said it was the time of Romeo and Juliet!" Jinmay added.

Then Carbon's cell went off. She picked it up and the hung up.

"We gotta go. Melodie's orders. Hope to see you guys tonight." Carbon said handing the flyer to Chiro and running off.

Afterward, the boys met in Chiro/Jin's room for a meeting.

"So what is this ball exactly?" Jin asked.

"Well, it says here we have to dress up in 1500's clothing. But Montague's have to have a mask on. What's a Montague?" Chiro asked.

"It's a Romeo and Juliet ball. Montague was the last name of Romeo and Capulet was the last name of Juliet. I read the story once, it's really tragic." Blaze explained. Everyone starred at Blaze. "What? I like tragic stories. What of it?" Blaze snapped.

"Anyways…the flyer also says that if we're Montague we have to sneak in the back door." Chiro continued.

Then the boys continued to talk about what do wear that night. Then Gibson walked out and to the girls' hotel. He walked to the lady at the counter.

"Excuse me, is there a Melodie here?" Gibson asked.

"Just a moment sir." The lady said. She looked through a book and then dialed a number on a phone. "Is this Melodie?…Well, there's someone here to see you in the lobby…You're welcome." Then the lady hung up. "She'll be down in a minute."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, Melodie ran down the stairs. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She walked over to the counter and asked. The lady pointed over to a chair.

"Gibson?" Melodie walked over to Gibson. "Gibson, what are you doing here?"

"Melodie! Oh thank goodness you're here. I need some help."

"Whoa there cowboy. Sit down and tell me what's wrong."

They sat down in a couple of chairs.

"I messed up big with Seala."

"I'll say." Melodie mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing. Continue, please."

"Well, I want to make it up to her. And I feel like I'm in a story around. And I keep hearing these names everywhere."

"What names?"

"Romeo and Juliet. Blaze said it was an old story."

"Wait here." Melodie said. She ran into a book store not too far away in the lobby. She came back holding a small book. "Here."

Gibson took the book from Melodie.

"What's this?"

"That is the story. Romeo and Juliet. I suggest you read it if you feel like you're in a story."

"Thank you Melodie, but how-"

"Don't ask questions. Just read it. Now…go get ready…Romeo." Melodie said before walking away.

"Romeo?" Gibson whispered.

Gibson went back to the hotel he was staying at and started reading the book, Romeo and Juliet. Antauri and Otto walked in dressed up.

"Hey Gibson. How do we look?" Otto asked.

"Yes, great." Gibson said not even looking.

"Gibson?" Antauri walked over. "Where'd you get that book?"

"What?" Gibson looked at Antauri. "Oh this thing? Melodie told me to read it. It's quite good."

"What is it?" Otto asked.

"Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Now, I want to finish this part before tonight, please." Gibson said sticking his face back in the book.

An hour later, Chiro walked in with the other boys.

"Hey Gibson? You ready to leave? The ball's in ten minutes." Chiro said walking in.

"Huh?" Gibson looked from his book to the clock. "Ah! Oh no! I forgot about the ball!" Gibson screamed.

"Hey, slow down there. Don't worry about a thing Gibson. We'll help you." Blaze said.

"Thank you…all of you." Gibson said.

They got Gibson dressed up in a blue outfit with a gold lion mask. Afterward, the boys arrived at the ball and met the girls, but Seala wasn't around.

"Hey, where'd Seala go?" Nova asked.

"She's been invited to dance." Gizmo answered.

Gibson had finally snuck through the back door and moved around the crowd of people who were watching the dancers and saw Seala. She was wearing a beautiful gown of red and gold, she was also in her human form, her hair braided and wrapped in gold ribbon. Gibson had changed into his human form as well. (Look at Romeo & Juliet - Zefirelli - 1968 - New Soundtrack - Part 1 and Part 2 for dance (Gibson is boy in blue with mask and Seala is the girl he is looking at.)) After the second part, the circle had broke and Seala bumped into Gibson and they fell on the ground, Seala getting lost in Gibson's eyes.

"Gibson? What are you doing dressed as a Montague?" Seala asked.

"I thought I was your Romeo." Gibson said.

The two stood up, holding hands. No one was noticing.

"Where's Gibson? I thought for sure he would've snuck in by now." Chiro said.

"Oh, there he is. And is that…Seala?" Otto asked.

Gizmo looked over to where Otto was looking, and smiled.

"Yes it is. They looked like their about to kiss." Gizmo squealed.

"Do they?" Melodie asked.

Gibson and Seala leaned in for a kiss but then a hand moved between them.

"Excuse me. May I cut in?" A boy asked.

He had blonde hair with white-blonde highlights, and brown eyes. Gibson leaned back in confusion.

"Oh Gibson, have you met Harold? He lives here in Verona. He asked me here tonight." Seala said linking to Harold's arm.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Harold. So are you two-you know?"

"Dating? Sorta. Harold is so nice, sweet, and funny."

"I guess I am the guy of her dreams. Sorry there."

"Oh, it's okay. Um…I have to go find the others. Excuse me."

Gibson snuck away and over to the others.

"Gibson…what happened?" Nova asked.

"She's with some other guy. She's dating someone else." Gibson said.

"Aw…man! You were so close too!" Jin said.

"I know! I feel like book Melodie. What do I do?" Gibson asked.

"I'm sorry Gibson. But I'm afraid this is something you have to do yourself."

Gibson sighed and, for the rest of the night, watched Seala and _Harold _dance together. Seala left early with the other girls, and after the ball, the boys did as well. Gibson spent an hour in his room before popping up from his bed.

"I've got it!" Gibson shouted.

Gibson shouted loud enough to startle Antauri and Otto awake from their sleep.

"Gibson! Why are you shouting?" Otto asked.

"Oops…sorry. I just got an idea of how to get Seala back. I'll tell you tomorrow. Go back to sleep." Gibson said getting on a coat and walking out the room.

The other two were too tired to think and went back to bed. Gibson walked down the streets of Verona to Juliet's house Hotel. He walked around for Seala's room and found it, she was on the balcony getting lost in thought.

"Oh Gibson. I wish you knew." Seala said.

Gibson overheard this and walked closer.

"What was that line again? Oh yes." Gibson reminded. He stepped into the light of the balcony. "But soft; what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet-I mean, Seala-is the sun!"

Seala looked around before she looked down at Gibson.

"Gibson? What are you doing here?" Seala asked.

"Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou her maid art far more fair than she."

Seala blushed at this, understanding every word.

"Oh Gibson. That was beautiful."

"That's not what you're supposed to answer." Gibson hinted.

"What? Oh…I see." Then Seala cleared her throat. "Oh Gibson, Gibson. Where art thou Gibson? Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

Gibson climbed the vines of the wall to the balcony.

"Seala, I am sorry for everything. I would love to take you back as long as you and Harold would be okay with it."

"Harold? Oh that pest. I left early because of him. He was to much for me, as for you…Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt sat 'Ay'; and I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false. O gentle Romeo-I mean Gibson-if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully."

"What shall I swear by?"

"Do not swear at all; or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."

"If my heart's dear love-"

"Well, do not swear."

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"

"Kiss me. Kiss me a seal of love and I shall believeth you." Seala made up the line.

Gibson and Seala kissed for a long time, before they released.

"We have sealed with a kiss. Now we must be together." Gibson said.

"Meet me at the center fountain tomorrow morning, eight-thirty, if your love is truly true. A thousand times good night…my sweet, sweet Romeo." Seala said before leaving.

"As to you as well my Juliet." Gibson said before climbing down the vines.

Gibson walked back to his hotel room and fell asleep at three in the morning. At eight o'clock he woke up and had finished packing and left to meet Seala downtown at eight-thirty, before anyone else woke up.

"Seala? My beautiful Seala…where art thou?" Gibson asked.

"Thy is here." Seala answered.

Seala stepped from the fountain and hugged Gibson. They released, holding arms.

"I am so glad you forgive me Seala." Gibson said.

"I am so glad as well. As well as impressed. How did you know Shakespeare by heart?"

"Melodie brought me the book of Romeo and Juliet. I read the whole book in a whole day, before the ball. Two whole hours, understanding every word and scene."

"Oh Gibson…you did all that?"

"Yes, just for you."

"Oh Gibson…you truly are my sweet Romeo."

"And you are my beautiful Juliet."

They kissed for a while. Scene switches to the girls' hotel. The guys waited in the lobby, as the girls ran down the stairs.

"Did you reach Seala?" Chiro asked.

"Yes…Oh my gosh!" Carbon squealed.

"What? Is she hurt? Is Gibson hurt? Are they both hurt?" Jin asked.

"No, no, and no. The two are having a date for breakfast!" Jinmay squealed.

"What? Their back together? How? When?" Blaze asked.

"Seala said she'd tell us all later. They're on their way back here now." Elella said.

Just then, Gibson and Seala walked into the lobby. Seala holding onto Gibson's left arm.

"Hi guys." Seala sighed.

"Hey Seala. Hey Gibson. Have a good time?" Melodie asked.

"Yes. Gibson brought me to a lovely dinner for breakfast. And then he bought me this bouquet of red, pink, and purple roses."

"I thought they'd be prefect for her."

"And they were."

"Well, you _have _to tell us everything. How did you two get back together?" Elella asked.

Everyone sat down and Seala and Gibson told their story of the night before.

**Me: Yay! Cutest couple are BACK!**

**Seala: Finally! **

**Me: It was only one chapter.**

**Seala: It too long for me!**

**Me: Anyways, R&R please…especially for this chapter! Thanks! Updating ASAP!**


	20. Lotus Flowers and Ali

**Chapter Nineteen**

"And that's how it happened." Seala said, finishing the story of the night before.

"Aw…a modern day Romeo and Juliet…that's so cute." Gizmo said.

"So, what are we doing now?" Carbon asked.

"Well, let me check my PDA for our tickets." Seala said pulling out her PDA from her bag. She tapped the screen a few times. "Well…our plane doesn't board for twenty minutes."

"Enough time to walk to the port and sightsee on the way." Gizmo said.

"So, is everyone ready to leave?" Seala asked.

"I have to go grab my bag. I'll only be a minute." Gibson said getting up.

As he walked away, Seala and Gibson gently let go of each other's hand. Gibson walked up the stairs and as soon as Seala couldn't see him, she sighed.

"Someone is neck deep in the love river." Elella said.

"And that someone is me." Seala sighed.

"Defiantly, I mean…Sheesh Seala. I've never seen you like _this_ before." Gizmo said.

"I've never _felt _like this before…you know." Seala said.

"I don't think we've even Gibson close to this before." Sprx said. Everyone starred at Sprx. "What? What'd I say?"

"You called him _Gibson_ not the other nicknames you usually do. I guess it just struck us." Nova said.

"Well…I don't know. I've been doing that a lot lately."

"It sounds like you and Gibson are becoming real friends, like Nova and I." Seala said.

"Yeah…Ah! I just got an idea!" Gizmo shouted.

"Yes Gizmo?" Seala said.

"Okay…so you know that TV show I always watched?"

"Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Seala guessed.

"Yeah…well…I kinda noticed that their like them."

"What?" Otto asked.

Gizmo explained the show to everyone.

"And Gibson's Simon, Sprx, you're Alvin, and Otto, you're Theodore."

The group had confused faces, except for Seala who got where Gizmo was going with this.

"I still don't get it." Chiro said.

"Gizmo's trying to say is that you three are _like _the Chipmunks, except a monkey version." Seala clarified.

"Yeah."

"Weird…but cool." Chiro said.

That's when Gibson came back down with his bag slung around him.

"I'm ready to go."

"Good…because our plane boards in ten minutes." Seala said putting on her bag.

Everyone left the hotel and walked around the town, sightseeing at the same time, then they got to the port with two minutes to spare on boarding the plane. The group boarded the time and then spent a night's time to the next country. The next morning, the gang stepped off the plane and out of the port building.

"Ladies and Gents, and monkeys, welcome to Greece!" Seala shouted.

"It's beautiful!" Melodie said.

"And you and Antauri will like this. Greece is all about myths and legends." Gizmo said.

"You're kidding." Melodie said.

"Not a bit." Gizmo said.

"Come on…let's go sightsee." Carbon said.

"Yeah!" Gizmo cheered.

The gang went sightseeing, right after breakfast.

"So, what's a myth here in Greece?" Carbon asked.

"Well, let's see…Gizmo, you know them better than I do."

"How about the one about…um…Aphrodite?"

"Oh that's a prefect one." Seala said.

"Okay…so Aphrodite was the goddess of love."

"_I see where you're going._" Melodie thought.

"After her birth, Zeus was afraid that the gods would fight over Aphrodite's hand in marriage so he married her off to the smith god Hephaestus, the steadiest of the gods. He could hardly believe his good luck and used all his skills to make the most lavish jewels for her. He made her a girdle of finely wrought gold and wove magic into the filigree work. Which wasn't a good idea because when Aphrodite wore her magic girdle no one could resist her, and she was all too irresistible already. She loved gaiety and glamour and was not at all pleased at being the wife of sooty, hard-working Hephaestus.

Aphrodite loved and was loved by many gods and mortals. Among her mortal lovers, the most famous was perhaps Adonis. Some of her sons are Eros, Anteros, Hymenaios and Aeneas." Gizmo finished explaining.

"Wow…Aphrodite was must've been angry if all those guys were fighting over her." Nova said before taking a sip of her drink.

"No, not really. I mean she nice and everything, but she actually didn't notice that the guys were fighting over her all the time. She was so caught up in her beauty she didn't notice a lot of things." Gizmo said.

"Blinded by beauty…well self-beauty I guess." Gibson said.

"Yep…and my favorite is the one about Lotus flowers."

"Lotus flowers?" Carbon questioned.

"This myth is actually true, which why we don't eat anything with Lotus flowers in it." Seala said.

"That's why you say not to eat lotus flowers? Because of a myth?" Carbon asked.

"Yeah…a true one though." Gizmo said.

"Well…let's hear it." Melodie said.

"Okay so lotus flowers are so good!" Gizmo said.

"Oh, before we continue, just so you know, Gizmo and I _know _this is true because we had lotus flowers before and then we found out about the legend." Seala said.

"Right…okay, as I was saying, in Homer's epic poem _The Odyssey_, winds blew Odysseus and his crew to the land of the Lotus Eaters, who fed his crew flowers that made them want to stay. Odysseus had to drag them back to the ship. It was lotus flowers that they ate." Gizmo said.

"So the flower _made _the crew _want _to stay there?" Chiro asked.

"That's right. And when Gizmo and I ate one of those flowers here, in Greece, we never wanted to leave. I mean, who wouldn't want to leave Greece but we had to board the ship that same day." Seala explained.

"Whoa. Now I really know _not _to eat one of those things." Elella said.

"Well, if you do, Seala and I have an immune to them now. She made up a chemical that we could drink."

"It gives you an immune system, but it only works after you've eaten a lotus flower."

"So it wouldn't work now?" Carbon asked.

"No, sorry." Seala said.

Then the waitress walked over to the group's table and placed their orders down.

"Wow…this looks great." Chiro said.

"Greek food is better than it looks." Gizmo said.

They all ate their breakfast and then paid and left the restaurant.

"So…um…what were doing?" Carbon asked.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna leave." Chiro said.

"Oh no." Gizmo and Seala said.

They looked at the sign of the restaurant and it read: _Lotus Shack: All Our Foods Have A Lotus Taste to It._

"The food had lotus flowers in them." Gizmo said.

"And we didn't see this before because?" Seala asked.

"No idea. But we gotta cure the others, quickly." Gizmo said.

The two turned around and the others had ran off in different directions.

"Oh no. We have to get them back." Seala said.

"You take them (pointing to their left) and I'll take others. We'll meet at the airport." Gizmo said.

"Right. Good luck to you sis." Seala said.

"You too."

Then the two ran off in different directions.

Where Gizmo is…

"Ah!" Gizmo hit the ground hard. "Oh, Otto! Come on, already! Gibson, get down here! Carbon come here!" Gizmo shouted.

No one listened to her, so grabbed so rope from her bag and lassoed them all. Them all meaning: Gibson, Otto, Carbon, Elella, Melodie, and Jinmay.

"Wow…this is fun! Let's never leave!" Jinmay shouted.

"Oh man." Gizmo said slapping her forehead. "Gizmo to Seala, come in sis."

"_Did you get them Gizmo?_"

"Yeah. I tied them up. I'm on my way to the airport now." Gizmo said flying with the tied up group in her hands.

"_Good. I've got mine too. On my way. See you there._"

"Okay, Gizmo out."

After a few minutes, Gizmo and Seala landed at the airport and kept everyone tied up.

"Please tell me you have the cure for the lotus flower." Gizmo said.

"Of course dear sister of mine." Seala said showing a vial of gold liquid in her hand.

"Oh good."

Then Seala got all the others to drink the liquid. Afterward, the others were confused.

"Why are we tied up?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah…what's going on?" Blaze asked.

"Seala! It worked! They're cured!" Gizmo shouted jumping up and down.

"Cured? Of what?" Nova asked.

"Lotus flowers." Seala answered.

The girls untied everyone.

"How did we eat lotus flowers?" Carbon asked.

"The restaurant we were at. We didn't know all their food were made with lotus flowers." Seala said.

"We told you that the myth was true!" Gizmo said.

"Yeah…really. My head is dizzy." Chiro said.

"Sit for a little bit. Our flight needs to be changed anyways." Seala said.

"Why?" Otto asked.

"It took three days for Seala and I to catch you all. And we are wiped." Gizmo said.

"Three days?" Nova shouted.

"Yes…the lotus flowers last very long unless you have an antidote." Seala said, swinging the empty vial back and forth in her hand.

"How long?" Gibson asked.

"Forever." The girls said in unison.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we have you two with us, huh?" Otto asked.

The girls smiled, and sat down on a bench. Gibson and Otto walked over to them and played with the girls' fur on their faces. Gizmo giggled.

"That tickles." Gizmo said weakly.

Seala changed the tickets and their next flight was the next day. Everyone stayed at the airport overnight and slept at the gate. The next morning, Gizmo was the only one still asleep.

"Gizmo is the only I know who could sleep this long in an airport chair." Seala said walking to the group with both arms full of drink trays.

"Here, Seala. Let me help you." Gibson said.

"Oh, thank you Gibson." Seala said.

The two handed out the drinks and then sat down next to each other.

"Where are we landing next Seala?" Melodie asked.

"We're going to…" Seala looked at her planner. "Oh! Yes! We are going to Sweden!" Seala cheered.

"Why are you so pumped up about Sweden?" Otto asked.

"Because that's my first language of Earth." Seala said.

Just as Seala was going to say more, a song started playing over the radio. Seala fell quiet and a tear fell from her eye.

"Seala? What's wrong?" Antauri asked.

Seala pulled out the letter Ashley had gave her in New York.

"This is from the war." Seala said.

"Seala, is it from Ali?" A small voice asked.

Seala walked to the other side of the seats and knelt down next to Gizmo and held her hand.

"Yes…yes it's from Ali, Gizmo." Seala cried.

"I wanna read it." Gizmo said.

"O-Okay."

Seala sat on a chair next to Gizmo, and she sat up. Seala handed the letter to Gizmo. She opened it and started reading out loud.

"Dear S & G, I am afraid to inform you that your friend Ali has been changed to KIA."

"KIA?" Chiro questioned.

"Killed in Action." Gizmo answered. "Ali was a brave soldier and loved by everyone here. Inside the envelope you will find his badge and dog-tags. We are sorry for your loss and hope you will make it to his funeral." Gizmo started crying.

Otto hugged Gizmo and she just cried harder. Seala started crying quietly.

"I'm so sorry girls." Melodie said.

Seala opened the envelope and pulled out the necklace with the dog tags on it, and the badge with Ali's position on it.

"Who was Ali?" Gibson asked.

"We met him in New York years ago. He was very close to us, almost like a brother. Ali watched over us and made sure we were safe. Then one day, he got a letter to be drafted into the war." Seala said.

Then someone walked over.

"Hey…did you know Ali?" Then woman asked.

She had light brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a soldier's uniform. Seala wiped away her tears.

"Yes…he was a close friend of ours."

"My name's Ginger. I was in the same troop as Ali. I'm sorry for your loss. You must be Seala, and you must be sweet little Gizmo, right? He always talked about you two. Here…I was supposed to mail this to you, but since I ran into you I guess I could give you it."

Ginger pulled out a folded up flag from her backpack and handed it to Seala.

"Thank you." Seala said.

"And I think they stuck a picture in there. Again, I'm sorry for your loss. I have to go. Nice to meet you." Ginger said walking away.

Seala opened the flag a little and pulled out a few pictures. They were of her, Gizmo, and a boy a little older than Chiro. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a goofy smile.

"Look Gizmo." Seala said showing her sister the pictures.

"It's Ali." Gizmo said.

"Yep."

Seala and Gizmo sat together and read the letter and looked at the pictures for an hour.

"I miss him Seala." Gizmo said.

"So do I Gizmo…so do I." Seala said.

"Hey girls…our plane's here." Carbon said.

"Oh right. Come on Gizmo." Seala said putting the items from Ali in her bag.

"Seala, can I wear the dog-tags?" Gizmo asked.

Seala smiled after a minute and then handed the necklace to Gizmo. Gizmo put the necklace over her head, and then grabbed her bag and boarded the plane with her sister. They spent another night on the plane.


	21. A Disaster on the Hill

**Chapter Twenty**

**A Disaster on a Hill**

The gang stepped out of the gate and were half asleep, except for Seala.

"Ah! I'm back! I cannot believe this!" Seala cheered.

"Välkommen till Sverige. Njut av din vistelse." A man said.

"Tack." Seala said.

The gang walked down the hall, Seala in the lead. Gibson walked faster to catch up with Seala. When he did, Gibson tapped on Seala's shoulder.

"What was that back there?" Gibson asked.

"What? With the 'Welcome to Sweden. Enjoy your visit.' and the Thank you I said?"

"Oh, is that what you said?" Gibson questioned.

"Yes…I need to teach you how to speak Swedish."

"Why would I need to speak Swedish if I've got you?" Gibson asked putting his arm around Seala's waist.

Seala blushed and giggled a little.

"I am so glad they made up." Melodie said.

"Yeah…I guess having that Harold guy come with her to the ball was pretty stupid, huh Melodie?…Oops, slip of the tongue." Gizmo giggled.

"Nice going loud mouth." Elella said.

"Sorry. I can't help it sometimes."

"Wait a second…Seala had a guy bring her to the ball just to make Gibson jealous?" Chiro asked.

"We didn't know she was going to, but when she told us the plan at the ball, before you showed up, we couldn't stop it from there." Melodie said.

"Seala's tricky when she wants to be." Elella added.

"Anyways…hey Seala?"

"Yes Gizmo?"

"What are we doing in Sweden anyways?"

"Well…I thought we could go skiing, and then go to the Stockholm Globe Arena tonight. Then spend the night in a hotel and get on the plane tomorrow for our next stop."

"Um…we don't know how to ski." Chiro pointed out.

"Oh it's so easy. We'll teach ya." Carbon said.

"Yeah. So totally easy." Elella said.

Up on the ski mountain…

"Carbon! Come on already!" Blaze shouted.

"I'm coming!" Carbon shouted back from inside the changing room.

Carbon stepped out of the girls' changing room. She was wearing a purple snowsuit, white boots and gloves, and a pair of yellow snow-goggles. She also had a purple with gold colored lightening strips, outlined in white, snowboard.

"I thought you were skiing with us, kiddette." Sprx said.

"I'm not a skier, I'm snowboarder." Carbon said.

"She's better at it." Seala added.

"See ya at the bottom. Oh, and remember this is just the starter hill." Carbon pointed out before boarding down the hill.

"I'm not sure if I want to go down now." Chiro said.

"Aw…come on. It's easy. Just follow me…and Elella…shut up." Seala said.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything."

"Yes you were."

"I just going to warn them about the snow creature."

"Snow c-c-creature?" Otto questioned.

"Don't listen to her. She's making it up just to scare you." Gizmo said.

"I am not!"

"Elella, I've had it with you. Knock it off!" Gizmo shouted.

Everyone fell silent to Gizmo's sudden outburst.

"Um…Gizmo…you feeling alright?" Seala asked.

"Just fine. Why do you ask?" Gizmo asked.

"Um…you just yelled at Elella."

"Oh…sorry Elella. I don't know what's gotta into me lately."

"It's okay Giz. Let's just get going, kay?"

"Okay."

"Seala, if you would?" Melodie said.

"Right, so just follow my feet and you'll be just fine."

"And if we don't?" Sprx asked.

"Let's just say you'll be having snow for lunch."

Then Seala started down the hill with the others following. The HF was a little wobbly to start but then got the hang of it.

"Hey…this is sorta fun." Chiro said.

"I told you it was easy. Now…how about going a little faster?" Seala asked.

"How?" Nova asked.

"Using these." Seala said holding up the picks she had. "Watch me."

Then Seala used the picks to ski faster. Everyone else followed.

"Wow…I never thought I'd actually get this." Sprx said.

"I told you it was easy!" Seala shouted back.

After ten minutes, everyone made it down the hill.

"That was great you guys!" Elella shouted.

"That was great! You got it quicker than we did." Gizmo said.

"Hey! There you are!" Carbon shouted running over.

Carbon tripped over her feet and went face first in the snow. Chiro tried to run over, but tripped over his skies.

"Nice job you two! Ha! Face full of snow!" Elella laughed.

"Ha-ha-ha Elella! But you know…the thing about snow is that you can throw it!" Carbon shouted before throwing a snowball at Elella, hitting her square in the face.

"Now _that's _funny." Chiro laughed.

"Here…try it out." Carbon said handing a snowboard to Chiro.

It was orange with green, black, and white swirls all over it.

"Hey…cool board. Thanks."

"Come on. It's all about balance." Carbon said before boarding down the hill.

Chiro followed her and he jumped over her head.

"Yeah-Whoo! That was awesome!" Chiro shouted.

"Way to go Chiro!" Then Carbon stopped. "That was better than me." Carbon said to herself.

"Hey Carbon! Come on! Let's go! This is awesome!" Chiro shouted from a little ways down the hill.

"Coming!" Carbon shouted back, sadness lacing her voice.

Carbon stopped where Chiro was waiting.

"Hey…you okay? You seem upset."

"I'm okay. Just not feeling too good."

"Wanna stop for now?"

"No way…let's go. I'll be okay."

Carbon and Chiro started down the hill again, neck and neck. Carbon started to slow down a bit before falling forward and rolling down the hill.

"Carbon! Holy Shuggazoom." Chiro snowboarded down the hill as fast as he could and stopped where Carbon did. He unbuckled his snowboard and ran over to Carbon. "Carbon? Wake up."

Carbon groaned a little before opening her eyes a little.

"Chiro?"

"Oh thank goodness. Okay…just lay still. I'm gonna call Gibson and Seala, okay?" Then Chiro actived his communicator. "Chiro to Gibson and Seala…come in."

"_Chiro? Are you okay?_" Seala's voice came over the communicator.

"Carbon fainted and fell down the hill. I think we're at the bottom. She needs help…fast. Where are you two?"

"_We see you. We'll be there soon._" Gibson said.

"Okay…Chiro out." Then Chiro hung up and got to his feet. He saw the others and started waving his hands in the air.

The others stopped where Chiro and Carbon were and unbuckled their skies. Seala and Gibson ran over to Carbon.

"Chiro…are you okay?" Antauri asked.

"I'm fine. It's Carbon I'd be worried about."

"What happened to her?" Melodie asked.

"I don't know. We were having a blast, boarding down the hill, when she just fell forward and rolled down the hill here." Chiro explained.

Melodie looked so worried, as well as Elella. Elella looked more aggravated than worried but that was her expression of being worried, Chiro knew it. Chiro walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey kid." Elella said.

"Hey…don't worry about Carbon. She'll be fine, I know it."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried that…I won't be there if something _does _happen to her. I think of that every time she gets hurt." Elella said.

"You will always be there."

"I won't always be able to protect her though."

"I know. And you won't always have to."

"I know kid."

"Come on…Let's help Seala and Gibson get her to the cabin lodge."

"Okay…" Elella said.

The two walked over and gently helped carry Carbon to the lodge. When they got there, the four set Carbon on a couch and Seala covered Carbon with a blanket.

"She'll be okay…right? Right?" Elella asked.

"Elella…she'll be just fine. She just had a faint spell. Carbon just needs some rest…that is all." Seala said.

"I'm worried."

"Come here." Seala said hugging Elella.

Elella started to cry.

"What's up with Elella?" Sprx asked.

"She's worried about Carbon." Chiro answered.

"It's understandable. I mean…the two have been together through everything." Nova said.

"Yeah…but I can't believe how worried she is." Chiro said.

"Elella's got a soft spot when it comes to her family." Blaze said.

Chiro couldn't help but feel something sinking in his stomach. Then he coughed, hard.

"Hey kid…you okay?" Sprx asked.

"I don't know. I feel weird all of a sudden."

"Come on…let's sit you down buddy." Otto said.

Chiro sat down on a seat and then held his head.

"Chiro…what's wrong?" Antauri asked.

"I'm feeling too good Antauri. What's happening to me?"

"Gibson!" Antauri called over. Gibson started to walk over when Chiro fell forward, onto the ground. "Chiro!"

That's when Gibson _ran _over and looked over Chiro.

"It looks like whatever hit Carbon hit Chiro as well."

"But what hit them is the question." Melodie added.

Inside Chiro's subconscious…

Chiro started to wake up and started to sit up off the ground. He stood up after a minute.

"Hello? Guys?…Sprx? Antauri? Nova? Anyone?" Chiro called. No one answered. "Oh great." Then there was some talking, light, almost faint. "Hey…who's there?"

"_Help me! Electra! Ah!_" Then there was the smell of smoke. Chiro whipped around and started to see fire.

Chiro turned around and saw a faint outline of two little kids.

"_Electra! Help us!_" He could hear _his _little voice.

"I'm in my…memories." Chiro said.

Then the two kids came in view. It was him and Carbon sitting on the bed in his old house, he was holding Carbon close.

"_Chiro, I'm scared!_"

"_It's gonna be okay Carbon. Electra will save us_."

"_I hope so_."

Then a piece of wood fell out of the roof, making the two scream in horror. Then Elella flew in the room. She landed on the bed.

"_I've got'cha guys! Hold on to me tight!_" Elella shouted.

The two little kids held onto Elella. She flew them downstairs and the view changed.

"I'm outside the house?" Chiro questioned.

"_I'll take him now._" A fireman said.

"_No! He's my responsibility! I have to protect them both! The mother told me too!_" Elella shouted holding the two.

"_I'm sorry…but I have to take at least one of them. Come here little guy._"

"_No…Chiro! Don't leave!_" Carbon shouted.

"_I feel like I have to…_"

"_No, you don't. I'm your big sister. Stay with me._"

Then the fireman shocked Elella in the back and she passed out.

"_Come with me little guy._"

"_Goodbye Carbon. Stay with Elella always. Promise me._"

"_I-I promise. When are you coming back?_"

"_He won't be._"

"_Chiro?_"

"_We'll see each other…some day._"

Then Chiro followed the fireman and left the two alone. Carbon hugged Elella and cried so hard. That's when everything started to disappear, Chiro could see reality coming back to him. Then he woke up with a scare.

"Carbon!" Chiro shouted.

"I'm right here, Chiro."

Chiro starred at Carbon for a second, then hugged her.

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry!" Chiro shouted.

"Chiro? Are you feeling alright?" Antauri asked.

Chiro let go of Carbon and looked at Antauri.

"No…I'm not." Chiro stood up. "You two lied to me about what happened!" Chiro shouted pointing at Elella and Carbon.

"Chiro? What are you talking about? What happened?" Carbon asked.

"The night we were separated."

"But Elella didn't lie. She told the truth. Right Elella? Elella?"

"I guess I left out a few details…but it was for your safety."

"What safety?"

"Those firemen…they weren't real firemen."

"Elella…did you lie to us?" Carbon asked.

"Like I said…for your safety."

"Wait, if those firemen weren't really firemen…then who were they?" Chiro asked.

"They worked for Skeleton Queen. Human formless that worked for her. I didn't find out until one night, one of the firemen attacked Carbon."

"That fireman worked for her?"

Elella nodded. Carbon fell on a seat and shivered.

"Carbon? What's wrong?" Chiro asked.

"She had him…I can't believe it."

"What? What happened?"

"Chiro…Carbon was _hurt _physically years ago." Elella said.

"What do you mean by…_physically_?" Sprx asked.

"I mean…this one fireman…I went to get some food for us, when Carbon and I lived off the streets, I came back a few minutes later and Carbon had beaten and…"

"And what?" Nova asked.

"She was, what'd you say it was again Seala?" Elella asked.

"Child molestation."

"It was a good thing I got back when I did. The guy was about stab her, when I shocked him and he turned into hot pink ooze."

"Carbon…is this true?" Chiro asked.

Carbon nodded and started to cry. Chiro hugged her tightly and let her cry.

"Ever since I found out who had an army of ooze that color, I vowed to stop her at all costs." Elella said, clenching her fist.

"And we will." Sprx said.

"Yeah…for Carbon, right?" Gizmo asked.

"Yeah." Chiro said.

Then he noticed Carbon fell asleep again.

"I guess our plans for tonight are ruined." Seala said sitting down.

"Why don't you guys go ahead? I'll stay with Carbon, watch over her tonight." Chiro said.

"I'll stay with ya kid." Sprx said.

"I'm not leaving the kiddette either." Elella said.

"Then you three will watch Carbon in the room until we get back." Melodie said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Nova asked.

"We'll be fine. No worries Nova." Sprx said.

Sprx kissed Nova before they left. Nova blushed a little before leaving with the others.

"Hey Nova…you alright? Your face is turning redder than Sprx's fur." Gizmo said.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm okay." Nova said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Otto asked.

"Will you guys stop worrying? I'm fine."

"Just got a kiss from Sprx huh?" Gizmo asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I have a talent for knowing things about love."

"It's true. She found out about me like-liking Gibson back on Planet Zon."

"But Sprx found out first." Gizmo pointed out.

"Sprx?" Nova questioned.

"That's right. He talked to me about Gibson and told me to tell Gibson how I felt."

"That's what he told me." Gibson said.

"Looks like he hooked you two up good." Gizmo said.

"So Seala…what are we doing?" Jin asked.

"Well…it's sort of a surprise for you, but we're going to the Stockholm Globe Arena."

"And what's going on there is the surprise?" Jinmay asked.

Seala nodded.

Back at the Hotel Room…

Carbon was sleeping in a bed, Chiro was sitting on a bed next to her. Elella was sitting on Carbon's bed, brushing Carbon's hair. Sprx was laying at the end of Chiro's bed. They were watching TV quietly, so not to wake up Carbon.

"Hey kid…you're pretty quiet. You okay?" Sprx asked.

"Yeah…sorta."

"Sorta?"

"It's just…I can't believe how much Carbon's been through. If only I didn't leave them that day."

"Oh come on kid. It wasn't you."

"But what if it was?"

"Then it was mine too…I wasn't there either."

"I know. But we don't know what happened to you so you have an excuse."

"So do you…what's your point?"

"I had the chose of staying or leaving with that fireman."

"And you chose to leave…forget about it kid." Elella said.

"Elella…you're the big sister here. Why didn't you just run away with Carbon and I?"

"I couldn't kid. Carrying you two out of the house was hard enough. Most of my energy cells were gone already."

"So when you woke up…what'd you do?"

"I-I took Carbon to the ally and had her hide in a cardboard box while I went to get supplies. That was-was the night it happened."

The boys fell quiet, so did Elella. After a while, the three fell asleep and the Seala peeked in the room.

"Aw…they're asleep." Seala said.

Everyone walked in, in their original forms.

"I wonder how long they've been asleep." Jin said, sitting next to Carbon.

"No! Ah!" Chiro started screaming.

Followed by Sprx.

"They're having a nightmare. We gotta wake them up." Nova said.

"Chiro, Sprx…wake up. It is only a nightmare. Wake up. Wake up." Antauri said.

After a few minutes, the two stopped screaming and started to wake up.

"Sprx? Are you okay?" Nova asked.

"Nova? Oh hey guys. When'd you get back?" Sprx asked.

"How was the Arena?" Chiro added.

"Seala ice skated for fun and got an encore from the audience. She was great." Nova answered. "What about your night?"

"Chiro and I, we watched TV. Elella watched Carbon sleep. We talked a bit, but nothing big."

"What was your nightmare about?" Nova asked.

"How'd you know about that?" Chiro asked.

"We came in right before you two started screaming in your sleep."

Sprx and Chiro looked at their sisters, and looked upset.

"They're fine. And they will be now that you two are reunited with them." Melodie said.

"I'm glad we found you guys on Planet Zon." Chiro said.

"Yeah…or we may have never gotten through these crazy adventures." Sprx said.

"Crazy…yet fun, right?" Gizmo said.

"Yeah…it is pretty fun so far." Jinmay said.

"You weren't even in them." Chiro pointed out.

"Good point but Carbon and I, we talk."

**Me: What up readers! Sorry for the long update. Crazy week. Vacation, babysitting two little girls, homework…what else?**

**Gizmo: And taking care of me.**

**Me: That's right. Mandra struck Gizmo while we were gone and we had to help her out. Anyways…updating soon, no questions, but a quiz it has to be from your memory.**

_What was the original story Elella had told Chiro and Carbon about the day they were separated?_

**Bye! Say bye guys.**

**Otto and Gizmo: Bye guys.**


	22. Circus Maximus

Chapter Twenty-One

Circus Maximus

**The next day everyone woke up, but Carbon was gone.**

"**Carbon?" Melodie asked.**

"**Where'd she go?" Elella asked, panic lacing her voice.**

**Then the shower started in the bathroom. Jinmay peeked inside.**

"**She's in the shower." Jinmay said walking back over to the group.**

"**Thank goodness she's okay." Elella sighed.**

"**Yeah…Hey Seala. Where are we stopping next?" Chiro asked.**

"**Rome."**

"**Another Greek?" Gizmo asked, disappointment lacing her voice.**

"**Oh come on Gizmo. Even you know it's not." Seala and Gizmo stood on the bed. "Rome was the time of the Colosseum! Remember?"**

"**Oh yeah! And the aqueducts!"**

"**Aqueducts?" Gibson asked.**

"**The water system. We'll show you when we get there." Seala answered.**

**Then there was a light singing coming from the bathroom. Everyone fell quiet, listening. After a few minutes, Gizmo elbowed Seala and smiled.**

"**We know this song!" Gizmo said.**

"**Oh yeah. We made it up a long time ago." Elella said.**

**G: **_Wake up in the morning/Looking a little rough_

**E: **_Today I don't know who I am/Today that's not enough_

**S: **_So I go up to the mirror/Strike another pose_

**M: **_Half is sad, good, or bad with every change of clothes_

**All: **_But everything I see is me/Yeah, me/__**(Chorus)**__ I'm the girl in the band/The world looks good from where I stand/You hear me raise your hand/For the girl in the band/Let the party begin/I'm feeling good inside my skin/The world at my command/I'm the girl in the band__**(End)**_

**E: **_Ain't no doubt about it/You can tell by the way I walk/I'm cruising by, head held high_

**G: **_I can talk the talk/One, two, three, four/Uh, ready or not_

**S: **_I got to put it on the line/I got to show you what I've got/I know what you see is me/Yeah, me_

**All: **_**(Chorus)**__/Why, oh why, ain't I/I just want what's mine/Time is time, it's time/I just want to sing my song/Hey you, get out your seat/Get over yourself/Get on the beat/Hey you, get off your cloud/Come down to earth/Get in the crowd/And I know what you see is me/__**(Chorus)**__/I'm the girl in the band_

After the song, the four girls jumped on the bed and landed on their backs and started laughing.

"Man…that's so much fun!" Gizmo shouted.

"Yeah really. We should do that more often." Elella said.

That's when Carbon walked in the room, wearing a black long sleeve-shirt and jeans.

"Morning. I didn't realize you guys woke up." Carbon greeted.

"Morning Carbon. How'd you sleep?" Jin asked.

"Great. Thanks." Carbon answered. "So what's on the agenda for today Seala?"

"Well, why don't we go get some breakfast and then board the plane?" Seala said.

"Sounds good. I'm hungry." Gizmo said.

"You're always hungry." Carbon said drying her hair with her towel.

"Yeah…but I'm extra hungry today for some reason." Gizmo said.

"Well, let's go before Gizmo does what she did last time." Seala said.

"What'd she do last time?" Sprx asked.

"Well, let's just say, I _had _a leather purse." Seala said glaring at Gizmo.

Gizmo just rubbed the back of her head.

"What? She ate it?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah." Elella groaned.

"I was hungry. It was your own fault."

The others just let it go and they all left with their bags and got some breakfast. Then they all boarded the plane. At about noon, the plane landed and the gang unboarded.

"So now where Seala?" Nova asked.

"Gizmo's the Roman."

"Well, let me see your PDA please?" Gizmo asked.

Seala handed Gizmo her PDA.

"Well, Gizmo?" Elella asked.

"Ah! Here it is. Circus Maximus."

"A circus? Really Gizmo?" Carbon asked.

"No, not a circus. A chariot race arena." Gizmo said.

"Chariots Gizmo?" Seala asked.

"Yeah…it says in the Roman Times Newspaper (made that up) that the city's having a celebration and anyone can come and race or watch. It'll be so much fun. Please Seala?"

Seala thought for a second, glaring at her younger sister. Then she gave in to Gizmo's begging look and sighed.

"What about you guys? Feel like going?" Seala asked.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Carbon said.

Everyone else agreed.

"Yes!" Gizmo cheered.

Then everyone walked down to the Circus Maximus.

"It's huge in here." Otto said.

"Yeah, it's gotta be for Chariots to ride by." Gizmo said.

"What are chariots anyway?" Chiro asked.

Then one rode by them.

"There's one! Wow…it looks like so much fun." Gizmo said.

"Hello little lady." A man said.

"Hi." Gizmo greeted, looking up at the man.

"I couldn't help but over hear. Would you like to ride one of these chariots?"

"Oh Melodie. Can I?" Gizmo asked.

"Of course. Just be careful."

"You got it! Yes!"

"Then if you'll just follow me, I'll take you to the one you'll be riding."

"Bye. See ya after the race." Gizmo called as she walked away.

Later, everyone found seats together, front row. They thought it was better view to see Gizmo racing by.

"I wonder when this starts." Carbon said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the tenth annual chariot races of the 21st century!" The crowd went crazy. "Now for our contestants! In the first chariot, we have the current winner: Houser!" The crowd went crazy again, except the teams. "And our challenger: Bowser!"

"Bowser? What about Gizmo?" Seala asked.

The chariot racers were both boys, teenagers. Houser had brown hair, blue eyes. Bowser had blonde hair and green eyes.

"And they will be racing for the prize! Gizmo!"

Then Gizmo was raised out of the ground, sitting in a seat, chained to it, and gagged.

"Gizmo!" Carbon shouted.

"It's just part of the act…right?" Chiro said, nervousness lacing his voice.

"No. We gotta help." Seala said.

"Not yet. Let's see first." Melodie said.

Everyone agreed and continued to watch.

"Ready, Set…Race!"

The chariots started racing, and dust started to get in the crowd. Everyone started coughing.

"I feel tired." Otto said.

"So do I." Sprx said.

Everyone started to feel tired and sleepy.

"It must be this dust. There's something in it making us fall asleep." Melodie yawned.

"We have to leave. Come on guys." Seala said.

The two looked to see that everyone else had fallen asleep.

"Gibson, wake up…please?" Seala asked.

"Antauri…come on. We need your help."

Nothing worked, so the two just flew onto the race track and ran over to Gizmo.

"I'm so tired I don't know if I can climb." Seala said.

"You'll have to try. Come on. Activate your breathing mask."

The two activated their masks and climbed up to Gizmo. When they got up there, the two ran over to Gizmo but got a shock from an electric shield, making them fall back.

"An electric shield…of course. Seala, are you alright?" Melodie asked helping Seala up.

"I'll live. What about Gizmo?"

"It's an electric shield."

"What about my drills?"

"That new attack you've been working on? Go for it."

Seala stood back up and activated her drills.

"Electric Shocker!" Seala shouted.

She shot the shield and it disappeared. The two ran over to Gizmo and untied her and took the gag off.

"Gizmo? Are you alright?" Melodie asked.

"Mom?" Gizmo asked weakly.

"Seala, stay with her. I'm gonna go stop this."

Melodie jumped off the platform and became face and face with the man in charge.

"I can't be having you ruin my fun little pesky monkey."

"Claw Disrupter!" Melodie lunged at him and knocked the man to the ground.

"Good little trick. Now it's my turn." Then the man threw his arm toward Melodie and she dodged it, but landed on her arm.

"Ah! My arm!" Melodie screamed.

"Not so tough now are you?"

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Melodie screeched.

That's when the man got turned to ooze and so did the chariots, racers, and horses. Melodie passed out after the move, landing on her stomach. The crowd woke up and Seala and Gizmo started to feel better and flew over to the gang.

"Are you guys okay?" Gizmo asked.

"I think so. Oh my head. What happened?" Chiro groaned.

"The dust from the ground made you fall asleep. Melodie saved us. Oh no. Melodie!" Seala remembered and flew over to her, followed by Gibson and Antauri. "Melodie?"

Melodie groaned awake, as Seala turned her over to her back.

"Seala?"

"Melodie, you did it."

"Is the Circus in town?"

"Good one. Come on, let's get you up." Seala laughed.

Seala and Gibson helped her up to her feet.

"Are you okay Melodie?" Antauri asked.

"I'm okay…but I think my arm's broken. Ah!"

"Which one?" Seala asked.

"The one Gibson has, the right."

Melodie sat down on her knees and Seala cut off a piece of cloth from her clothes and used it as a sling for Melodie's arm, until they could properly fix it.

"How's that feel?" Seala asked.

"That feels just fine. Thank you." Melodie answered.

"Hey guys!" Gizmo shouted as the whole gang ran over.

"Mom!" Carbon shouted as she stopped and saw the sling. "What happened to you?"

"I landed on my arm during the fight. I broke it."

"Will you be okay?" Jin asked.

"I'll be just fine."

"What about you two? Seala, Gizmo?" Chiro asked.

"I'm okay. Gizmo?"

"My wrists hurt but it's probably from the resistants that guy used. Other than that…I'm pretty good." Gizmo answered.

"I think we should go somewhere to sit down for a little bit and rest." Carbon suggested.

Everyone agreed and headed out of the arena, but the doors closed.

"Hey! What's going on?" Blaze asked banging on the door.

"You think it'd be that easy to escape?" Then the ooze turned into the man, but three times. "Then you were wrong."

The three attacked everyone, but the one's they got were Seala, Gizmo, and Melodie.

"Let us go!" The three screamed.

"I don't think so."

The men squeezed the girls and they screamed.

"Let them go!" Otto, Gibson, and Antauri shouted before hitting the three ooze…thingies. The boys caught the girls.

"Are you okay?" Otto asked.

"I think so. I can't breathe though." Gizmo answered.

Gizmo was laying on the ground, gasping for air.

"She-She needs her inhaler." Seala gasped.

"It's in my helmet." Gizmo said.

Otto opened the small compartment of her helmet and got her inhaler out.

"How do I use this thing?" Otto asked.

"Shake it, then remove the cover." Gibson answered.

Otto did that and then put it in Gizmo's mouth.

"It's not working!"

"You have to press the button! At the top of it!"

Otto pressed the button and then waited for a second, then pulled away inhaler.

"Gizmo?" Then Gizmo coughed and sat up, still coughing. "Gizmo!" Otto shouted, hugging her.

"Otto…I-*cough*-I need air."

Otto let go of Gizmo.

"Sorry…it's just, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Gizmo!" Gibson shouted.

"Oh no. Seala, Melodie." Gizmo stood up and ran over to the two girls.

"What's wrong with them?" Antauri asked.

"They're just tired. Melodie's probably in pain too, because of her arm."

"We should get them out of here then." Carbon said walking over, supporting Chiro.

"Chiro? Are you okay?" Antauri asked.

"A little weak, but I'll be fine. No biggy Antauri." Chiro answered.

"Besides…I've got his back for now." Carbon added.

"So? How do we get these doors to open?" Nova asked.

"I've got an idea. Hey Elella-"

"Already ahead of ya kiddette." Elella said transforming her magnets.

She walked up to one of the doors and used her magnets to rip of the door.

"Nice job sis." Carbon said.

Then everyone went to a park and rested while having lunch. Seala and Melodie were still sleeping for a bit.

"So how long do you think they'll be out?" Nova asked.

"Probably another hour." Gizmo said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So we'll just wait for them to wake up?" Chiro asked.

"It's _the _only thing to do. We can't board the plane without Seala. She has the tickets and none of us know where she puts them." Carbon answered.

"Well, since Seala's my feminine half, I would suspect she would put them in the right side pocket of her backpack or in her rocket pack compartment." Gibson said.

"Well…okay then. You check her rocket pack compartment, I'll check her backpack." Gizmo said to Gibson.

Gibson opened Seala's rocket pack and didn't find them.

"Any luck Gizmo?" Gibson asked closing Seala's compartment.

"No. Where would you-Ah! I got it!" Gizmo shouted.

"What is it Gizmo?" Elella asked.

"In your backpack Gibson! You and I are the only two who would have them, because we're the closest to her!"

"Otto…check my backpack for me, please." Gibson said tossing his pack to Otto.

"Got it." Otto started to search through the pack, while Gizmo searched through hers.

"Find anything Otto?" Gizmo asked.

"Yeah…I found them!" Otto said pulling out the tickets.

"How'd you know Gizmo?" Carbon asked.

"I know my sister…that's all. I didn't think she'd give them to me if Gibson was around…being the more careful one around and all."

Everyone got to the airport and boarded the plane. Seala laid on Gibson's lap, sleeping. Same with Melodie on Antauri's lap. The next morning, the girls started to wake up, Melodie's arm still broken.

"Wha-Wha-What happened?" Seala asked waking up slowly.

"We were attacked in Rome and you beat them. You and Melodie both." Gibson answered.

"My arm…" Melodie groaned, trying to sit up.

"Let me help you up." Antauri said helping Melodie to her feet-I mean to sit up.

"Thank you Antauri. Seala…how are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, I'll live. You?"

"My arm. That's all."

"How much longer until-"

"_Ladies and Gentlemen. We are landing in fifteen minutes. Please start to put away your electronics and other personal belongings for your time in Moscow, Russia._"

"Oh…never mind. Oh, my head." Seala said holding her head with only one hand.

"Are you alright?" Gibson asked.

"Just a small headache. I'm sure it's nothing."

"I'll go get you some ice. Melodie, would you like any for your arm?" Gibson asked.

"No thank you Gibson."

Gibson nodded and ran to the back of the plane.

"Um…Antauri. Doesn't Gibson seem a little…off? Could you go help him out and make sure he doesn't get me coffee instead of ice, please?"

"Of course Seala. I'll be right back." Antauri got up and ran after Gibson.

Seala sighed deeply and then sat next Melodie.

"Melodie…I don't know what to think right now."

"What are you talking about Seala?"

"I mean…my relationship with Gibson. I don't want to go too far…not to slow. I turned evil, turned back to good, because of him. What now?"

"Continue."

"Well…I don't know. I lost our locket half I had, I hurt him, I hurt you all. What's next? Mandarin hypnotizing me to join him?"

"Don't you joke like that Seala. You are very bright, pretty, and fun to be around. Gibson loves you just the way you are. He has not, does not, and will not ever think differently of you as long as you two are together in this relationship of yours."

"Thanks Melodie."

"Alright, here we go. One ice pack." Gibson said handing Seala the ice pack.

"Oh thank you Gibson. Um…where's Antauri?"

"Antauri? Oh he's coming. He wanted to get us breakfast."

"Aw…he's so sweet." Melodie said then she blushed. "Oops…did I say that out loud? I guess I got hit on the head more than I thought I did."

"I won't tell anyone Melodie. And neither will Gibson. Will you?"

Gibson didn't answer.

"Gibson?" Melodie questioned.

Gibson wasn't moving, nobody on the plane was, except for Seala and Melodie.

"Oh no. She's—Seala? Not you too!" Melodie said.

"No body's able to help you dreary." An old woman said from a few seats away.

"No…stay away from me…witch!"

The woman walked toward Melodie.

"Oh now don't you wanna play Melodie sweety?"

"Stay away from me!"

"Now love is found, bring this smile to a frown and turn Miss. Melodie to frit of a statuette!"

"Ah! No!" Then the witch disappeared in smoke, making time work again.

After time started again, Antauri, just getting back, noticed Melodie.

"Melodie? Seala, what's happened to Melodie?" Antauri asked.

"Oh no. She's turned to stone!"

Gizmo, overhearing this, turned around and saw Melodie.

"Mom!" Gizmo ran over, followed by Otto. "Oh no. Melodie? Please…no, Mom. Mom." Gizmo started to cry, Otto hugging her.

"What's going—Oh no." Carbon said seeing what the others were talking about.

"What happened to Melodie?" Chiro asked.

"The witch…she must've been on the plane." Carbon said.

"You mean the same witch that cursed Seala with the die and true love will heal you thing?"

"Yeah." Jin answered.

"So what do we do now?" Jinmay asked.

"Let's get her off the plane first…I've got an idea." Seala said.

**Me: Karalynn! Stop! OW! **

***Karalynn throwing hard vegetables at me***

**Karalynn: You…did…this stupid…couples thing…again! How could you? Especially to Antauri and Melodie!**

**Me: I'm sorry! OW! I'm fixing it next chapter! OW! I promise!**

***Karalynn stops throwing***

**Karalynn: Okay. You better! Or else!**

**Me: More hard veges?**

**Kara: Nope. Antauri's vege-shake!**

**Me: I think I'm the only one, besides Antauri and Melodie, who can actually eat those things.**

**Kara: What? Oh come on! Have you even tasted those things?**

**Me: Uh…duh! How do you think I know I like them?**

***Karalynn starts plotting for a backup plan of an "or else" for me***

**Gizmo: Please Comment…nicely. And SRMTMFGfan14 will update ASAP! Bye!**

**Me: Kara…that won't work either.**

**Kara: Grrrrr…**


	23. I Hate Being the Chosen One

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**I Hate Being the Chosen One**

After everyone had gotten off the plane, along with statue-Melodie, they had gotten to a small hallway.

"Seala…where are we going?" Carbon asked.

"Just down here. This is my favorite shop in all the world…although…Gibson might feel differently."

"And why-is that?" Gibson asked.

Gibson and Antauri were pulling Melodie, being extra careful not to hurt her in anyway.

"You'll see." They got to the door and Seala knocked on it.

A small door-slat opened to show a pair of eyes.

"Inside a burning house, this thing is best to make."

"It is best to make haste."

"Seala…" The slat closed and the door opened to show an old woman. "Hello. How are you?"

"Don't use that on me witch! You curse my mom! Change her back!" Seala shouted.

"Oh Shush…do not be so loud Halley."

"Please don't call me that, and change…her…back."

"I am afraid I cannot."

"What? Why not?"

"Because there is only one person here who can, and neither you or I are the one."

"Seala, who is this lady?" Nova asked.

"This is the witch who had cursed me and Melodie."

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"Don't worry. I will not hurt you. I only wanted to make the love stronger for your friend. She must be so sad in that form. I wish you would change her back. You are the only one who can if you are to want her back." The witch said as she touched the side of Melodie's face.

"Who are you talking to Miss-Um…"

"Oh, dreary Carbon, you may call me Maggie. They know who I am talking to."

"We are not sure _who _you are talking to Maggie." Antauri said after looking at the others confused faces.

"I am talking to whoever loves Miss. Melodie the most. Is it you, Antauri, or is it her very own daughter, Carbon?"

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Chiro asked.

"I see everyone's names through your eyes."

"That's where I learned it and then taught Gizmo, then we both taught Melodie to teach Elella, Blaze, and Carbon." Seala said.

"Seala!" Carbon whispered her shout.

"Maggie…please…enough with the riddles. Tell us, who is it that can free Melodie?"

"That, like I said, is to be determined."

"Can't you just tell us, you crazy witch?" Elella asked.

"Ask your sister."

"Me? Okay, I officially hate being a chosen one." Carbon said before kneeling down next to Melodie. "I think I can tell."

Carbon placed her hand on Melodie's head and she started to glow. After a minute, the shock sent Carbon into the wall behind her.

"Carbon…are you okay?" Jin asked.

"I forget I can't do that without something soft behind me."

"She's fine, Jin." Elella said.

"Who is it Carbon? Could you tell?" Nova asked.

"Yeah…Ow…Antauri…it's up to you."

"Me? But why would she love me more than she does you?"

"Because…I may be in her mind but you are in her heart."

"You hang around Melodie _way _too much, you're starting to sound like her." Sprx joked.

"Antauri…go on. Try it out. Try to change Mel back." Chiro said.

"I'm not sure." Antauri said looking at the ground.

There was a light touch on Antauri's shoulder. He looked to only see Carbon.

"You can do it. I know you can. Melodie's happy around you. Please, Antauri, try?"

Antauri thought for a second, then nodded in agreement.

"I'll try."

"Bring Melodie into my shop, Antauri, and you may try it out."

"What about us?" Carbon asked.

"You stay here. We don't need any one else getting hurt." Antauri said.

"But what about you?" Carbon asked.

"I'll return soon enough."

Then Maggie made Melodie float into the shop and Antauri followed. The door closed, locking the others out.

"That's what Melodie said when she brought me to meet Xan."

"Melodie took you there? Antauri brought me too."

"I guess they think alike, huh?"

"Come on you guys. Antauri and Melodie will be just fine." Seala said.

Inside the shop…

Maggie had set Melodie down on the ground carefully. Antauri looked around, scanning his surrounds.

"Watch the statuette while I set everything up?"

"Of course Maggie."

Maggie stepped into the back. After a minute, she returned with a box.

"Oh my. Could you help me please?" Antauri ran over and took the box from Maggie. "Oh thank you dreary. I am not as strong as I used to be, not in my old age that is."

"Where would you like these Maggie?"

"I was hoping you could help me with setting up."

"Of course. How do I set up?"

"Take out that book in there please." Antauri set the box on the ground and pulled out the book. "Now, you see that purple notebook? Open the book to there." Antauri opened the book. "Now, if you could, take a piece of chalk and draw that diagram on the floor. Then I will place Melodie in the middle while you place and light the candles."

Antauri took the chalk and drew the circle of a witch on the cemented floor. Then Maggie placed Melodie in the middle, while Antauri placed the five different colored candles in smaller circles around the edge of the larger one. Antauri went around again, lighting them this time.

"Everything is set. Now what?"

"Sit right in front of her, dreary, and concentrate what it is like to have your Melodie around. What you feel around her, when you hold her hand. Make every sight, feeling, and smell around Melodie become true and take over. Changing your beloved Melodie back to normal."

Antauri sat in front of Melodie and started to concentrate hard on her. All his memories of Melodie became true and took over him. Then Antauri screamed a little.

Outside the shop…

"_AH!_"

"That's Antauri!" Chiro said.

Carbon and Chiro started pounding on the door, trying to bust in. After a moment, the door crept open with Maggie in the doorway.

"Where is he you crazy witch?" Sprx asked.

"Antauri and Melodie are just fine drearies. Come in and see for yourself."

Everyone walked in and saw Antauri and Melodie sitting on the floor.

"Antauri!" Chiro shouted.

Carbon and Chiro ran over.

"Chiro?" Melodie asked.

"Hey…are you okay? We heard you scream."

"We're fine Chiro." Melodie said.

"Mom…" Carbon hugged Melodie. "I was so worried."

"I'm okay…thanks to Antauri." Melodie said letting go of Carbon.

"Antauri…thank you so much." Carbon said.

Antauri smiled.

"Antauri, why aren't you talking?" Chiro asked.

"I am afraid he can't. Maggie disappeared with it just as you came in." Melodie said.

"I have a spell to change that." Seala said pulling out a book and wand from her backpack.

Seala's wand is like Alex's, from Wizards of Waverly Place, except it's purple with a blue gem.

"Seala…you can cast spells?" Gibson asked.

"I said you wouldn't like it." Seala said.

"Here, I'll set the book up." Gizmo said taking the book from her sister.

"Melodie, you and Chiro and Carbon, should really get out of the circle." The three ran out of the circle. "Antauri, sit in the center. I promise this won't hurt at all."

Antauri sat in the center and Seala started to chant.

"_Miya vira soili fi. Miya kira mit viti_." Seala continued to chant this for a moment, while Antauri started to glow, until Antauri stopped glowing.

After he stopped glowing, Antauri fell on his knees.

"Antauri? How do you feel?" Melodie asked, still outside the circle.

"I-I think Seala got my voice back." Antauri answered.

Melodie looked at Seala, who nodded, and Melodie ran over to Antauri, hugging him.

"Oh…Antauri."

They let go, holding each other's arms.

"I think we should leave them be for a few minutes." Seala whispered.

Everyone left the shop. After a minute, Antauri and Melodie came out, holding hands.

"Okay, so? Where are we going now Seala?" Melodie asked.

"I thought we'd take a break, have some lunch at Victory Park."

"Victory Park? Sounds like my kind of park." Elella said.

"Well, let's go and grab some lunch and head on over to Victory Park." Melodie said.

After everyone grabbed some lunch at the café, Seala and Gizmo lead them to Victory Park. Seala laid out a big blanket under a shady tree and everyone sat down to eat.

"This is nice. We should go on trips like this more often." Gizmo said.

"Yeah…I don't think Knowsey and I have even argued once this whole trip."

"Don't call me that Elley." Seala said.

"Knowsey."

"Elley."

"And here we go." Carbon said.

"So much for that record, huh?" Nova asked.

Nova started lying against Sprx's shoulder. Sprx felt okay and not okay all at the same time.

"Hey Nova? Can you—um…?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sprx." Nova blushed hard. She could feel it, so she stood up. "I'll…um…be right back."

"Where're you going Nova?" Otto asked.

"I'll just be right back. Um…Gizmo? Wanna come?"

"What?" Gizmo hung her back, looking at Nova. "Sure Novi. I'll come."

Gizmo and Nova ran off, Nova pulling her.

"Why did Gizmo call Nova, Novi?" Chiro asked.

"Gizmo calls people random things some times. Like this one time, Gizmo called me Chem." Carbon said.

"Why?" Sprx asked.

"Because I'm named after a chemical, she called me Chem…for a whole entire day she called me that."

Nova and Gizmo…

Nova pulled me behind a tree, and she looked scared.

"Nova, what's wrong? You look horrid." I said as I touched her forehead.

"I'm…UGH!" Nova grunted as she sat down on the ground.

I bent down and felt her cheeks.

"You're burning up. I better get Seala."

I started running when Nova pulled me back to the ground.

"No, don't. Then Sprx will-"

"Oh, so that's what this is about, huh?"

Nova starred at me for a moment then she nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know. I just get so hot and nervous around him. But especially when he-"

"'When he talks to you.' I know the feeling. That's how was with Otto when we started dating. Now you and Sprx…you two are so together, you're just not used to it yet. Otto and I are still getting used to it."

"I just don't think this'll work for us, you know?"

"It will."

"How do you know?"

"I know because I see the look in his eyes when he looks at you, the feeling you get when he sees you, when you see him. I notice that and those feelings, the looks, it's what makes you two together. What says that you and Sprx are meant for each other."

Nova starred at me for a second, then she looked confused.

"Wow Gizmo…that was—that was really deep there."

"Thanks. I have my moments. Now, get up." I pulled Nova to her feet. "Brush off your clothes and get back over there, okay?"

"Thanks Gizmo."

"No prob Novi."

"Why do you keep calling me Novi?"

"It's a cute name."

Nova shrugged it off and we walked back over.

No one's POV…

Nova and Gizmo sat down and smiled, giggling a little.

"What's so funny?" Chiro asked.

"Oh…um…nothing. Nova was just telling me this awesome story. And she—she told the funniest part." Gizmo laughed.

"Story? What story?" Gibson asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"The one where that worm thing crawled into Sprx's ear and he saw all those dancing lobsters." Nova said trying not to laugh.

"That is pretty funny." Sprx said.

"I have to hear this one." Elella said.

"Me too. Tell it Nova, please." Carbon begged.

"Okay…do you mind Sprx?"

"Nah, go ahead Novi."

"Gizmo is the only one who is allowed to call me that…Sprx-y."

Sprx winced at the name, but let it go, he wasn't in the mood to argue with his Nova.

"Anyways…tell it Nova. You tell it so good."

"Okay, okay."

Then Nova explained what happened, and she started talking about Krinkle.

"And then he started going crazy…I don't mean like crazy like he already was, crazy as in mad crazy."

"We got it. Go on." Seala said.

Seala was lying on her stomach.

"So then these cracks started in the ground and-"

"And Nova said 'I think Krinkle's cracking up.'" Otto said.

"Yeah, and then Chiro attacked the cracks and it was followed by the rest of us. And then Gyrus started glowing and we were sent back to reality."

"So what happened to the crazy guy?" Gizmo asked.

"We don't know. That's what the mystery is of the story. As soon as we got back, Krinkle was gone." Nova answered.

"He should've been still attached to the machine though. How could he just vanish?" Seala asked.

"Don't know."

"But we hope we never see him again." Chiro said.

"No duh! A crazy guy…yeesh." Carbon said.

"Oh, Nova, tell them about the wraths." Jinmay said.

"Wraths? You fought wraths? And lived to tell the tale!" Gizmo shouted.

"Wow…that's amazing. You gotta tell us this one." Elella said.

"Yeah…tell it Nova." Blaze said.

"Well, why doesn't Jinmay tell it? My throat hurts and, besides, she saved the day." Nova said.

"Okay…I'll tell it. Nova you go ahead and rest your throat, kay?"

"Kay, thanks Jinmay."

Jinmay smiled and started to tell them about the wraths, when the HyperForce came back from their long journey of fighting the dark one worm. The gang sat there for hours and talked, and laughed about stories of the HyperForce's adventures. When it started to get dark, the gang started down the streets to their hotel.

"Wow you guys! You are so totally cool!" Gizmo shouted.

"We were just doing our job Giz. Nothing else." Nova said.

"Uh-huh. Sure whatever. But going all the way to the other side of the cosmos and back, those adventures on and off Shuggazoom. The war of the living and the dead! How cool is that? And…you won!" Gizmo shouted with excitement.

"I guess…but we're heroes, that's our job." Chiro said.

"And now it's our job too Gizmo." Carbon added.

"Yeah…we get have great adventures too! How awesome is that?"

"So cool." Elella yawned.

"Hey, you okay Elella?" Sprx asked.

"Just a little tired. I'll be fine."

The MegaForce, except Jin and Carbon, started to yawn and walked tired-like.

"Let's get you guys to bed. You're too tired." Carbon said.

"We'll be fine." Seala yawned.

"Seala!" Carbon shouted, she stopped walking.

"Carbon, what's wrong?" Chiro asked.

"If the five of them get too tired…they'll shut down…forever." Jin said.

The HyperForce looked scared, especially the boys, except Chiro.

"So what do we do?" Chiro asked.

"We gotta get to the hotel and get them to go to sleep."

Everyone got the MegaForce Monkey Team to the hotel and paid for the rooms booked for them. Carbon got her team to bed in one room for the night and walked out with Jin to the next room.

"Hey, you still up?" Carbon asked.

"Come on in sis. We're all clear." Sprx said.

Carbon and Jin walked in and sat down on the floor. Carbon laid back on the floor, and sighed.

"I hate being a Chosen One!" Carbon shouted.

"You are just not-"

"Not used to it. Will you quit saying that already, Jin? Yeesh!"

"It's true."

"After two, almost three, years? Really Jin?"

"You know it's true."

Carbon just kicked her legs up and slammed them on the floor.

"Would you like some help with being a leader sis?" Chiro asked.

Carbon shot up into a sitting position.

"You could help me?" Carbon asked.

"We all can." Chiro said.

"Oh man that'd be awesome."

"Nova had this idea I was gonna talk to you about anyways."

"Really? What is it?"

"I was thinking you and Chiro could switch teams for a month, when we get back, and see how it goes." Nova said.

"It's also a really good way to get to know the opposite team." Gibson added.

"I guess it could work. We'll have to see. I don't think Melodie will be up to it."

"We'll have to see about that." Antauri said.

"You wouldn't." Carbon said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

**Me: Yay! New Chapter! Updating ASAP! I'm gonna try to not have anymore drama for this story. Tell me what you think about my new story idea, please. Whoo-hoo!**


	24. From Russia to India: Almost Done

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**From Russia to India: Almost Done**

Carbon and Jin fell asleep in the HyperForce's room while talking the night before. The next morning, Carbon woke up slowly on the hard floor.

"Man, I must've fell asleep in Chiro's room last night. My bad." Then Carbon looked around. "Hey, where'd they go? Jin?" Jin was asleep in a chair, across the room. "Jin, wake up. The others are gone." Carbon said hitting Jin with a pillow.

"Ah! Hey! I'm awake! I'm awake! Will you stop it with the pillow?" Jin shouted.

"Sorry. Come on. Get dressed. The others are gone, come on!"

Carbon turned around and bumped into someone, knocking them both over.

"Yeesh! In a rush much?"

"Chiro!" Carbon got up, helping her brother. "Sorry. I was trying to wake up Jin so we could go find you. Where did you go exactly?"

"We went to go get breakfast. We brought you and Jin some too."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Too bad you couldn't have gotten here earlier so she wouldn't have to pumble me with a pillow."

"I said sorry." Carbon defended.

"Just get ready to talk to Melodie. She and the others, they're waking up soon. Antauri talked to them this morning but they fell back asleep."

"Oh…thanks again. I can't wait to switch teams. I mean I can, I just-you know what I mean."

"Just eat." Chiro said handing Carbon a plate of food.

Carbon and Jin sat down and started eating while the others started packing up. It was silent, awkward for Carbon and Jin.

"You can actually feel the awkward silence in here, huh Carbon?" Jin asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Jinmay asked.

"It's so…quiet." Carbon answered.

"Yeah, and?"

"I don't know. It's just so weird. Usually, I eat with my team."

"And you're not. So what's the big deal?"

"Well, Melodie's got this rule. When we eat breakfast, or dinner, we eat together. It gives us a chance to talk and at dinner we talk about the day. Melodie says it's a great communication time between the team." Carbon explained.

"Huh? We never do that." Chiro said.

"Maybe you should try it at some point. It's so much fun. I learned a lot about my team that way."

"I did too." Jin added.

"And we learned a lot about Jin too. Which is how we found out about him being a robot." Carbon said.

"Maybe we should."

"Why not tonight? At dinner we all can sit together at a fancy restaurant, like Seala planned, and talk about the day. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Deal." Chiro said, shaking Carbon's hand to seal the deal.

'Knock, Knock!'

"I got it!" Nova said opening the door.

Then she was shot across the room.

"Nova!" Sprx shouted.

"Hello Monkey Team."

"Mandarin!" Chiro growled.

The Carbon started float.

"Ah!"

"Let her go!" Chiro demanded.

Mandarin just smiled and walked out with Carbon following.

"Carbon!" Jin shouted grabbing Carbon's leg.

Chiro grabbed the other one.

"Help! Ah!"

"We got'cha! Don't worry!" Jin shouted.

"Team! Get Mandarin! Jinmay, help us out!"

Jinmay grabbed Carbon's arms and started pulling while the others went after Mandarin.

"Mandarin! Stop!" Antauri shouted.

Mandarin stopped and turned around, Mandra next to him. Mandra was holding Melodie around the neck.

"Ah! Help me!" Melodie shouted.

"Shut up!" Mandra shouted, squeezing Melodie's neck.

"Ah!"

"Let her go Mandra!" Sprx shouted.

"Alright, but for a trade."

"Trade? What kind of trade?" Antauri asked.

"You for her and the rest of the teams." Mandra said.

"What?"

"No way!" Otto added to Sprx's question.

"Antauri don't do it!" Nova shouted.

Then the HyperForce started to float over to the other two. Out of the room, came the other four.

"What choice do you have Antauri?" Mandarin asked.

Antauri growled, then he sighed.

"Just let them go."

"No, Antauri. Don't do it." Melodie said.

"I have to."

The others fell to the floor, and then Mandarin and Mandra walked over. They all blacked out.

Melodie's POV…

I couldn't believe it. Antauri was going with them. I couldn't let it happen. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I was too weak, I blacked out. A few minutes later, I heard something.

"_Melodie? Melodie, wake up. Wake up!_"

I fluttered my eyes open, to see a pair of blue eyes. I sat up, slowly.

"Antauri?"

No one's POV…

"Ah! Antauri!" Melodie shouted hugging Antauri. She let go. "But…Mandarin and Mandra?"

"I tricked them."

"How?"

"I attacked them after they let you all go."

"The others?"

"We're okay…I think." Carbon answered.

"Is everyone okay?" Melodie asked.

"Yeah…we'll be fine Mom." Elella said, helping Nova up.

Melodie smiled at Antauri, then slapped him.

"Why did you do that?" Antauri asked.

"You don't ever scare me like that again!" Melodie hugged him. "I thought I lost you."

"That will never happen."

"What happened to the other two?" Chiro asked.

Antauri pointed down the hall, where Mandra and Mandarin were tied together.

"They won't get away this time." Antauri said.

"Ow, my arm." Melodie said.

"Your arm must still be broken from our trip to Rome." Seala said, standing up.

"Here. Use this." Antauri said pulling out a piece of ripped clothing.

"Thank you." Melodie said taking the cloth. "I can't tie this myself."

"I'll do it." Antauri said tying the cloth around Melodie's neck and around her arm, making a sling.

"Thank you." Melodie said smiling.

She and Antauri stood up.

"So, now what?" Gizmo asked.

"Can we leave before we get in anymore trouble?" Carbon asked, Melodie nodding. "Thank you." Carbon sighed. "Okay MegaForce, grab your bags."

"You too HyperForce." Chiro said.

After everyone grabbed their bags, they met down in the lobby, Seala had already checked them out, by the time the HyperForce came down.

"So, we ready to go?" Carbon asked, standing from her seat.

"Yeah. We're all ready."

"Chiro!" Nova shouted from behind him.

Chiro turned around and saw Antauri had passed out.

"Antauri!"

"What happened?" Carbon asked, kneeling with her brother.

"It seems Mandarin has put a bug in his system. Ah-choo!" Gibson sneezed.

"Oh no. You're getting sick again." Seala said.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Gibson? Maybe you should sit down, let Seala handle this one." Otto said.

"Otto's right. If you get sick again then you'll be shriving like you did before." Gizmo said helping Gibson.

Gibson sat down on a chair and started sneezing.

"Gizmo, go get the tissues over there. Otto, I need a cold rag."

The two ran off and Seala started work on Antauri. She scanned him for the bug's location.

"Found it." Then Seala reached for Antauri's neck, behind it, and got the bug. "It's stuck. Melodie, use your ghost paw and get it off."

Melodie used her good arm to get the bug off.

"I got it."

"Great. Put it in here." Seala said holding out an open jar. Melodie dropped the bug inside and Seala closed the jar tight. "There. Now it won't hurt anyone." Seala scanned Antauri again. "It doesn't look like it got to infect him. Antauri should be just fine."

"Thank goodness." Chiro sighed.

"Ah-choo!" Gibson sneezed.

"Bless you." Gizmo said.

"Here. Keep this on your head, Gibson." Otto said handing his brother the cold rag.

"Thank you Otto."

Seala walked over and checked his temperature before Gibson put the rag on.

"You're burning up."

"Is this what he had in the beginning of the trip?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah. Gibson was sneezing, and sweating, and shriving a lot." Gizmo said.

"Will he be okay?" Otto asked.

"I hope so." Seala said.

Now Gibson was shriving and shaking in the chair, his eyes closed. Seala started to wipe Gibson's face with the cold rag.

"He's in really bad condition." Otto said.

"They both are." Melodie said.

"I'll be fine." Antauri said, sitting up with Melodie's help.

"Are you sure?"

"I've been better but I'll live."

Antauri and Melodie stood up and walked over.

"What do we do about Gibson?" Jinmay asked.

"What we did before. Here Gizmo. Take my bag." Seala said.

"You gonna help him Seala?" Gizmo asked taking her sister's bag.

"Yes. We can't stay here. Mandra and Mandarin, if they get loose, they'll hurt him."

"Good point. Knowing Mandra, she would go after the weakest." Carbon said.

"Okay. Let's go and get our flight out of here." Melodie said.

"Actually, we're taking a bus to India." Gizmo said.

"Otto, help me with Gibson." Seala said.

Otto took off his bag and helped Seala with Gibson. Sprx took Otto's bag for him.

"I got your bag bud." Sprx said slinging it around.

"Thanks Sprx."

Everyone got to the bus station and boarded the bus going to India. Seala had Gibson lie down on her lap like last time.

"I want to know what's wrong. Please, tell me." Seala whispered.

"Seala?"

Seala looked up and saw Chiro.

"Hi Chiro."

Chiro sat down next to her.

"Will he be okay?"

"I'm not sure. He's so sick. Gibson's temperature is higher than it was last time."

"I'm sure he will be. Take it easy, okay?"

"Thank you Chiro."

Chiro stood up and sat back down with his sister in the front of the bus.

"Is she okay?" Carbon asked.

"Yeah. Just worried."

"Hmmm…Antauri? How you doing over there?"

"I've been better…but…I'll live."

Carbon smiled, then frowned and shrived.

"What? What's wrong?" Chiro asked.

"I'm scared Chiro."

Chiro hugged her.

"Everything will be okay…I promise."

"But what if it's not?"

"It will be. No worries."

"Right. No worries."

A few hours later, the bus stopped.

"Selamat datang di Delhi, India."

"What'd he say?" Nova asked.

"He said, 'Welcome to Delhi, India'." Gizmo answered. Gizmo looked at the back of the bus. "Seala?" Seala looked at Gizmo, crying. "Seala? Seala, what's wrong?"

Gizmo ran over.

"He-He won't wake up, Gizmo. He's so sick." Seala sobbed.

"What do you mean sis? Of course he'll wake up."

"No…he's too weak." Seala hugged Gizmo and cried really hard.

"What's going on?" Chiro asked.

"Seala's upset about Gibson."

"Oh, Seala, he'll be just fine. I promise." Melodie said.

"Hey! Apakah Anda turun dari bus atau tidak?"

"Gizmo?" Carbon asked.

"He said, 'Hey! You getting off the bus or not?'" Then Gizmo turned to the driver. "Maaf. Kita akan pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi ... maaf untuk tahan."

"What'd you say to him?" Carbon asked.

"I said sorry for the hold up. We'll get off now." Gizmo answered.

"Come on. Let's go." Jin said picking up Gibson.

"Here. I'll get your bag Jin." Carbon said taking Jin's bag from the over carriage.

"Thanks." Jin said.

Everyone hopped off the bus and got to the hotel rooms. Jin set Gibson on a bed.

"Is he okay?" Nova asked.

"Of course not, Nova." Seala said covering Gibson with the blanket.

"Will he be?"

"I have no idea."

They all sat around the room and did something while they waited for Gibson to wake up. The next day rolled around and there was still no movement from Gibson.

"Melodie, are you sure he's just sleeping?" Seala asked.

Melodie climbed on the bed and looked at Gibson.

"I'm positive."

Then there was a light groan.

"Gibson!" Seala shouted.

"Wha-What happened?" Gibson asked weakly.

"Don't talk. You're still weak." Seala said.

"Seala? Where are we?"

"We're in India. You'll be fine now." Seala said.

"What about Antauri?"

"I'm fine Gibson. Seala got the bug before it could hurt me."

"Yes…Seala's very handy to have around." Melodie said.

Gibson smiled weakly.

"I'll get another cold rag for you." Seala said climbing off the bed.

Seala ran into the bathroom.

"I'm glad you're okay Gibson." Otto said.

"Okay, here we go." Seala said walking back in the room. She climbed back on the bed and replaced the old rag with the new one. "There. How's that?"

"Thank you." Gibson coughed.

Seala smiled, tearing in her eyes.

"Hey Seala. We were gonna go get something to eat. You coming?" Carbon asked.

"In a few."

"I'm coming as well." Gibson said sitting up.

"What? No, Gibson. You need to rest."

"I'm sure I'll be fine for an hour."

"Oh…all right…but just for an hour."

The gang left the apartment and walked down the street to a restaurant.

"Here we are!" Gizmo said.

"The Best Indian Restaurant in the World, according to the UK's _Restaurant Magazine_. Bukhara is a great restaurant, and mine and Gizmo's favorite place to eat here."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Otto asked.

Everyone entered the restaurant but didn't see any seats.

"Uh…where are the seats around here?" Chiro asked.

"In India, you don't sit in chairs." Seala said.

"That's weird." Nova said.

"No, just the culture here. It's the same in Japan." Seala said.

"Japan? Weren't you telling me about that place Seala?" Melodie asked.

"Yes…I thought you might like it there. But we stop in China, and Korea first, before we stop in Japan."

"Welcome to Bukhara. May I-Seala? Gizmo? No way." A boy about Chiro's age said.

"Ali? We thought you were dead." Seala said.

"What? Who told you that?"

"We got this letter from a friend in New York. Here." Gizmo said handing the letter to her friend.

Ali bent down and read the letter to himself.

"Oh, this stupid thing. A soldier who didn't like me, one in my troop, sent out letters to others' families he didn't like too. This must be one."

"How'd he get your dog tags?" Seala asked handing them to him too.

"These? These aren't my dog tags. These are fakes. Mine, I painted on the back with purple and green nail polish I borrowed from a friend in my troop."

"You used my idea?" Gizmo asked.

"Yep. I thought it'd be a neat idea to do. So…who are these guys? Friends?" Ali asked standing back up.

Ali had an American accent, but you could hear his Indian accent under his breathe a bit.

"Yeah. We're family _and _friends." Carbon said.

"Nice to meet ya…Ali is it?" Jin said shaking hands with Ali.

"Yeah. And you must be the famous…Jin, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you must be Carbon, Melodie, Sprx, Antauri, Chiro, Nova, Otto, Gibson, Blaze, Elella…and Jinmay." Ali said pointing to each.

"Nice job. You got every name right." Gizmo said.

"Ali! Quit chit-chatting! Get back to work!" An older man shouted from the other side of the restaurant.

"Okay Papi!" Ali turned back to the others. "Gotta get back to work. Come on. I'll show you to your table."

Everyone followed Ali to a table and sat down on the floor. Before Ali left he handed out the menus.

"Uh…how do you read this?" Nova asked.

"Yeah…either I can't read or this is messed up." Sprx said.

"Well, I can't read so I'm just let Gibson order for me."

"If he can even read the menu." Elella whispered, but not quiet enough, Seala elbowed her the side. "Ow…"

"You can read it right?"

"You taught me a few pieces here and there."

"Gibson? You can read this thing?" Nova asked.

"Some, yes. Seala taught me."

"Neat." Otto said.

"I'll be right back." Sprx said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Gizmo asked.

"I'm gonna get some air." Sprx answered walking out.

"Hmmm…wonder what's with him." Elella said.

"I'm gonna go see if he's alright out there." Nova said standing up. Nova ran out of the restaurant and looked around, searching for Sprx. When she found him, walking down the street, she ran after him. "Hey! Sprx, wait up!" Nova shouted.

Sprx heard and turned around, his walking coming to a halt.

"Nova…what are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to-to make sure you were alright." Nova said catching her breathe.

"Hey, take it easy. You're really out of it." Sprx said holding Nova by the shoulders.

"I'm okay. You know me, strong."

"Right. So…the kid didn't send ya?"

"No one did. I came on my own."

"Should we-"

"Nah…let them have dinner together. We can make it up to Carbon later. Come on." Nova held Sprx's hand. "Let's walk."

"Um…okay."

They walked down the street and found a stand. Nova ran over and started trying on hats and sunglasses in funny designs. Sprx bought a camera and a black cap, Nova got a pink hat. They continued down the street and found in the center of the city, in the park, there was a small concert, open to the public.

"Oh wow! Come on Sprx!" Nova shouted pulling Sprx toward the crowd.

They were playing Alyson Stoner, Dancing in the Moonlight, just the end of it.

"I can't believe you like this song!" Sprx shouted over the loud noises around them.

"I love this song!"

"I thought _If I Die Young_ by The Band Perry was your favorite!"

"It is! I just love this song! It's not my favorite!"

"I don't get you sometimes!"

"Forget about it! Not important is it?"

"I guess not!" Sprx was listening to the music with Nova, every changing Alyson Stoner song, going to Demi Lovato, to Selena Gomez and The Cheetah Girls. That was until a cart pulled by, full of different jewelry. "Hey, I'll be right back! I saw something over there!"

"Okay!" Sprx started to run off when something caught his arm. He looked and saw Nova.

"What's wrong?"

Nova pulled him back to her, they were holding hands, close.

"Just hurry back! I'll miss you."

"I'll be right back. Promise."

Nova kissed Sprx before he ran off. Sprx (human form) ran over to the cart, stopping the guy in charge of it, walking away.

"Can I help you young man?" The man asked.

"Yeah. You see this girl?" Sprx asked holding his phone up, a picture of Nova in human form showing. "I got her a charm bracelet last summer."

"Ah…good choice."

"Thanks. But it has only one charm on it. I wanted to know, you got any charms for her?"

"Here. Take a look." The man said pulling out a small box.

Sprx looked around in the box for ten minutes and found the prefect one.

"Prefect. How much?"

"For her? Ten bucks."

Sprx dug his pocket and pulled out the twenty he found a few months ago back on Shuggazoom before this trip started.

"You got change?"

"Yes. Here. Ten back for the twenty."

"Thank you." Sprx took his change and ran back over, changing first, to Nova. The crowd had disappeared and the music wasn't playing anymore. "Nova? Where'd you go?"

"I'm over here, Sprx." Nova said.

Nova was under a tree limb.

"Nova!" Sprx ran over. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was listening to the music, waiting for you, when this limb fell on me."

"Let me try pulling you out."

"Okay, but be careful."

Sprx and Nova linked arms and Sprx pulled as hard as he could. After a minute, his arms let go and Sprx saw a vision go by.

"Nova!" Sprx shouted.

"Sprx? What's wrong?"

"What? Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"I-Yeah…yeah. I'm fine. Let's get you out."

"Sprx, wait. Pulling me out is not gonna work. Call Chiro."

"Alright." Sprx called Chiro and spoke for a few minutes, not leaving Nova. After he hung up, Sprx sat down next to Nova. "They'll be here in a few."

"I hope they hurry. I am not liking this."

"Neither am I."

"Sprx…"

"Yeah?"

"What happened back there? When your arms slipped from mine? You screamed my name. What happened?"

"That? That was nothing."

Nova held Sprx's hand.

"It _was _something. What was it?"

Sprx sighed and then smiled.

"You know when we were on the Dark One Worm and we were gonna be pulled off?"

"When I fell off?"

"Right. When my arms slipped, I had that experience of losing you again. I was could feel that fear overcoming me and the anger of me wanting to beat myself up for letting you go."

"You didn't let go. My foot slipped from my boot."

"I still blame myself though."

"Don't. It wasn't you." Nova started sounding weaker than before.

"Hey, hey. Try not to talk. You're getting too weak."

"Yeah. A piece of the limb got in my back."

"Bad?"

"I think so. It's in my side." Nova tried to move a little. "Can you see it?"

Sprx looked and saw it.

"Yeah, yeah. I can. Hold still for a second." Sprx ripped off a piece of his clothing and stuck on Nova's side. "I'll hold it there."

Nova smiled weakly.

"We're getting hurt left and right huh?"

"But we're pulling through. No worries."

"Sprx…the wounds bad?"

"…Yeah. Yeah, it's bad. But when Seala and Gibson get here, they'll fix you up. You will pull through this."

"I don't know Sprx. I feel really weak."

Nova started to fall asleep.

"Hey! No! No, don't sleep on me! Nova?"

"Sprx!"

Sprx turned around and saw everyone else.

"I'll get her out." Gizmo said getting her saws out.

"Be careful. She's got a bad wound." Sprx said.

"I've got it Sprx." Gizmo said.

Gizmo cut the limb and got it off Nova, unharmed by Gizmo.

"Nova? Nova, wake up." Sprx said shaking Nova.

"Sprx…her wound's too bad. She's weak."

"Can you fix her Gibson?"

"Yes. Seala, check Nova's circuits. I'll fix the wound."

Seala nodded and started on her work. Sprx watched as they fixed Nova up.

"Sprx, what happened?" Antauri asked.

"I left for ten minutes and this limb fell on her." Sprx dug his pocket and pulled out the charm he picked for Nova. A gold rose charm. Sprx starred at the charm then gripped his hand closed into a tight fist. "If I had only brought her over with me. This is my fault."

"No it's not Sprx." Chiro said.

"Yeah it is! Everything that happens to her is because of me! The Wormhole, the thing before the war and now-now this. Why am I a jinx around her?"

"Sprx, she'll fine. I know it." Melodie assured.

"But then I could hurt her again Melodie! That's what I mean! She gets hurt and heals, then gets hurt again because of me! It's always me!"

Sprx sat on the ground and put his head on his knees, holding his head down.

"No it's not Sprx." A voice said.

Sprx looked up and…

_**Me: **_**Cliffhanger! Okay, so I know I said last chapter I would try not to have anymore drama for this story, but at least I fixed…most of them so far. Starr was very helpful, and so was Melissa, as they have tied Karalynn to a chair wielded to the ground so she cannot hurt me. The rope is also…what was it Melissa?**

_**Melissa: **_**Iron steel rope. Made it myself. No way she's getting out of that rope. I don't even think Superman could.**

_**Me:**_** Okay then…Anyways…I wanted to say sorry for the long update. And sorry for the more drama. I promise no dies in my stories, not even Nova! She is my fav character, not counting Jinmay, of this show. I wouldn't-couldn't-kill her. So…updating ASAP. Bye.**

***Karalynn shouting to let her go and let her kill me for all the drama I had in this chapter. Melissa and Starr try to shut her up by hitting letting Melissa hit her with a shovel.***


	25. India

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**India**

"_But then I could hurt her again Melodie! That's what I mean! She gets hurt and heals, then gets hurt again because of me! It's always me!"_

_Sprx sat on the ground and put his head on his knees, holding his head down._

"_No it's not Sprx." A voice said._

_Sprx looked up and…_could see a pair of pink eyes, weakness and pain going through them.

"Nova!" Sprx shot up to his feet.

"Hi." Her voice coming out weak and tired.

Sprx hugged Nova gently.

"I was so worried about you."

"I could tell."

"I thought I lost you again, but this time forever."

"I'm all right Sprx. Just a bad side wound. Nothing that bad."

Sprx let go, looking at the wound.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'll be fine after a good night sleep. And seriously? I don't get hurt because of you. You are actually the one who saves me."

"What do you mean? Everytime you get hurt, I'm there causing it."

"Nope. All of those are accidents, not your fault…they're no one's fault."

"But-"

"Oh be quiet and get over it."

They started walking back to the hotel for a night's sleep.

"So…where'd you two go after the restaurant?" Gizmo asked, after a long silence.

"Us? Well, I was just taking a walk when Nova comes running down the street, getting me to stop." Sprx started.

"And then we started walking down the street together, when I saw this cart with all these crazy hats and sunglasses on it."

"I got a camera."

"He took crazy pictures of me and him."

"Aw…you two are so cute." Gizmo said.

"Yeah…and then Nova heard this music in the park and pulled me over. And we started listening to the music together."

"And then Sprx ran off to—Where did you run off to?"

"Oh…I…uh…saw this cart going by the concert and went to get this for you." Sprx said holding out the golden rose charm.

"Oh Sprx. It's beautiful."

"I got it for you. For the charm bracelet I got you last summer."

Nova held out the wrist with the bracelet on it and Sprx clipped the charm on a loop.

"Thank you. I love it."

"I thought you might."

Then for the rest of the way, Sprx and Nova held hands. After everyone had gone to sleep, girls in one room and boys in another, there was light screaming from two individuals in each room. They were tossing and turning, screaming lightly. Chiro and Carbon were having the same dream, but in different points of view.

"_Chiro? Where are you?_" Carbon called.

The area was dusty and sandy and hot. Carbon was walking, wearing a hat.

"_I'm over…here._" Chiro called back, weak from whatever happened to him.

"_Where? I can't see you!_"

"_I'm over here!_"

"_Chiro! Chiro, keep talking! I'll follow your voice!_"

"_Here!_"

"_I see you!_" Carbon ran over to Chiro, who was in pretty bad shape. "_I got'cha._"

"_My leg. I think it's broken._"

"_No worries. I'll just—Hey! My communicator's gone!_"

"_Mine too. Let's head for the Robots…over there._"

"_Right. Come on. Up you go._" Carbon helped Chiro up and walk toward the Robots.

When they were a few feet in front of them, there was a loud alarm.

"_What is that?_" Chiro asked.

"_It sounds like an-_"

Then the Robots exploded, sending the two far away. Everything just faded, like an old movie film burning on scene, as the two woke up screaming from their nightmares.

"Carbon!" Melodie shouted in the girls' room.

"Chiro?" Antauri in the boys' room.

"Are you okay?" They both asked the one teen in their room.

"I thought I heard a scream from the other room." The teen answered.

Everyone ran out of their rooms and into the hallway, only to bump into their "other selves". Chiro and Carbon sat up, rubbing their heads, then they stood up and looked at each other.

"Hey. Are you okay? Yeah why? I heard you scream." Then they noticed them talking at the same time. "That's creepy. Stop it! Quit it! Stop repeating everything I say!" Then they both growled.

"Wow…it's the kid in stereo." Sprx joked.

"Yeah. Nice impression kiddette."

"I'm not trying to do it…I guess Chiro and I really are siblings."

"Yeah, really. We said the same exact thing."

Carbon smiled, then frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay Chiro?" Carbon asked.

"Yeah…I sort of had a nightmare."

Then Carbon popped up.

"What was it about?" Carbon asked.

"Well, you were there. We were stranded on this desert plain."

"And it was really hot and sandy and dusty. And the teams weren't there, you broke your leg?"

"Yeah…and you came and helped me out and—"

"And you suggested going to Robots and searching for the teams? And when we were a few feet away—"

"A loud alarm went off and the Robots exploded!" The two finished.

Carbon and Chiro had a weird feeling about this.

"How did you know about my nightmare?" Chiro asked.

"Because I had the same exact one! Oh wow…this is weird." Carbon answered.

"You two had the same nightmare? Is that even possible?" Nova asked.

"Yes…I believe Seala called it-"

"Twin psychicablity." Seala said, finishing Melodie's sentence. "When twins are together for a long enough time, they will start to have the same dreams, thoughts, and sometimes even sights."

"Whoa…wait. So Carbon and I…we could've just been connected through our brain?" Chiro asked.

"More like brain patterns." Carbon said. Everyone, the HF, gave her a confused look. "Hey, Melodie and I are the only two on my team who actually listen to Seala's lectures!" Carbon snapped.

"Hey, I do too…when I'm around." Jin said.

Carbon smiled nervously.

"Wait…so our brain _patterns_ connected us…to have the same exact dream?" Chiro asked, still confused on the whole concept.

"Yeah. I think I read in a magazine once, that twins can have same feelings as well, or tell if there's something wrong with the one of them. Like, if you were stranded on a desert and something was wrong, like your leg was broken, I would feel it. Well…actually, now that I mention it, I did feel you hurt."

"Weird. Well, at least we got a connection."

"Yes…but the dreams may get weirder and harder to take in." Seala said.

"Seala and Gizmo get the same thing because they're twins too." Carbon explained after a minute.

"They're twins? But how?" Chiro asked.

"They were born on the same day, year, and month, duh! How do you think _we're _twins?"

"I get _that_. I meant, how did you know?"

"Oh…well, Seala and Gizmo found it out when they wanted to know when their birthdays were."

"Which is?" Antauri asked.

"February 15th. We don't need a year." Seala said.

"Yeah. The year's pretty bad."

"But the funny thing is…we were born in the year of the monkey." Seala giggled.

"Yeah. And we are monkeys."

"The year of the monkey? What? Okay, now you're making things up." Sprx said.

"No way. It's the Chinese Zodiac symbol. Each year is a different animal." Seala started.

"Yeah. There's monkey, of course, and dragon, ram, boar, rabbit, dog, horse, snake, rat, ox, tiger, and rooster. Only twelve signs in the whole chart." Gizmo added.

"We'll explain more in China."

"Aren't we going there next Seala?"

"Yes, we are. Oh Melodie! You are gonna love this stop!" Seala said excited.

"I hope so."


	26. Beijing, China

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Beijing, China**

The next morning, the plane had landed in Beijing, China airport. Gizmo and Seala had woken everyone up, getting off the plane and getting breakfast.

"So after breakfast, Seala, maybe we could go see—you know—the surprise?" Gizmo suggested, trying not to laugh.

"That's after lunch Gizmo." Seala said, a smirk crawling across her face.

"What surprise?" Gibson asked.

"We can't tell you!" Gizmo said, not being able to believe he just asked that.

"That's right…or it's not a surprise…is it?" Seala added.

"Well, whatever it is…I can't wait. This trip has been so much fun lately…Well, minus all the things with Mandarin and Mandra." Carbon said.

"Yeah…I'd like to punch Mandarin a few times for what he's done." Gizmo said. Everyone looked at her again, which Gizmo noticed. "What? You would too if Mandarin made your boyfriend/girlfriend go all evil on ya."

"She's got a point. I mean, remember how Gibson wanted go after Mandarin after he killed Seala and then made her turn evil on us?" Nova pointed out.

"Yeah…I think even _I _was scared of Brainstrain then." Sprx said.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't go a whole summer without calling me Brainstrain!" Gibson said.

"Huh? Aw…man! Dang it!" Sprx said.

"What? What are you two talking about?" Seala asked.

"Gibson and I, we made a bet that I could go all summer, at least the trip, not calling him Brainstrain."

"And he lost." Gibson said.

"You two bet…on someone not calling the other a name…for a whole trip?" Gizmo questioned.

"Yeah…and I lost. Dang it."

"Will you quit saying that? You're making the table shake." Elella snapped.

Sprx stopped.

"Seala…can we go now…please?" Gizmo whined.

"Okay, okay. As long as you quit whining. You know how I hate that." Seala said placing a few coins on the table and getting up.

"Seala, what did you put on the table? That's not the right money for the bill." Gibson said.

"You're one to talk for someone who doesn't know the difference between yen money and American money." Elella said placing one more coin on the table.

"What? But these are coins."

"No, they're called yen. It's what the money is here in China. I put twenty-four yen up there on the table; I added one more coin for a tip to our waitress." Seala said.

"Come on, come on, come on! I wanna go see Shichahi already!" Gizmo whined.

"Okay, okay. We're going, but…did you want to stop to change first?" Seala asked.

"Oh, don't you know it! I've had my eye on this dress for some time now." Gizmo answered.

"Can we come too?" Nova asked.

"Sure. This'll be really fun." Gizmo said.

The gang walked into a mall, down the street, and the guys waited in the lobby while the girls went shopping, even Jinmay went along. After a half an hour, the girls came back wearing different outfits. (On my profile.)

"Well? What do you think?" Gizmo asked.

"You girls look very nice, Gizmo." Jin said.

"Thanks Jin." Gizmo said.

Jin walked over to Carbon.

"Here." Jin held out a blue saffron flower. "I thought you'd like one of these." Jin said.

"Oh…thanks Jin. It's beautiful. A saffron flower, right?"

"Right. I knew you would like this for your book _and _with that outfit, it'd make you look gorgeous."

Carbon blushed and smiled.

"Thank you."

Jin placed the flower in Carbon's hair, and stepped away.

"There…now you look prefect."

"Aw…that's cute. Kinda like you and Gibson did with me and Seala back in Hawaii, with the flowers." Gizmo said.

"Oh, Gizmo, I did as you asked and put it in your book." Seala said.

"Oh, thanks. I almost forgot you were going to do that."

"Do what?" Otto asked.

"Carbon, Gizmo, Melodie, and I all have a flower book. A book that has information on different flowers and when we find a flower, we put one on the page about it." Seala explained.

"Yeah, and you two helped us get ahead of Melodie."

"And Carbon."

"Nah-uh! Jin just gave a flower that she didn't have. A saffron flower."

"What? Great. We were in the lead."

"And now we're at a triple tie." Gizmo said.

"No worries about it though, right?" Seala asked.

"Yeah, we'll get more, right Seala?" Gizmo asked.

"Of course."

"I still can't believe you've gone all this way without your-"

"Book? Yes. I told you I could go one trip without it." Seala said nervously. "Um…Gizmo? May I talk to you…alone…over there…now?" Seala asked pushing Gizmo to the side.

"What is wrong with you Seala?" Gizmo asked.

"I just don't want Gibson to see me in those ridiculous things you all call glasses."

"You can't hide this forever Seala. So either you tell him or I tell him."

"But—I can't. I look stupid. I mean, they're so big and nerdy."

"They look nice Seala. Why won't you believe us? I mean, even Elella said they looked nice on you. And besides, they're _not _big and nerdy. They look great on you. And you know that's the reason you can't read or write."

"Oh…alright. Fine, I'll tell him. It's just…I need you to get everyone out of the way first, I think I'll tell him first, then everyone else." Seala said.

"Okay." Then Gizmo ran over to Otto and pulled him to the group.

Seala walked over to Gibson.

"Are you okay? You seemed nervous a few minutes ago."

"Yes…I'm alright."

"Good. So should we-"

"I mean…no. I'm not alright, Gibson." Seala interrupted.

"What's wrong Seala? You can tell me."

"Well, you see…I wanted to tell you, but…I think I'll show you. And please, whatever you do…don't laugh."

Seala turned around and then turned back to Gibson. Now she was wearing a pair of rectangle framed, purple, white swirled designed glasses. Gibson didn't say anything, or do anything.

"I know! I looked horrible!" Seala said starting to take them off.

Gibson held Seala's hands, stopping her from taking them off.

"Keep them on. You look…kinda…cute with them."

"Really? You don't think they make me look…nerdy?"

"No…of course not. You look adorable in them. Why didn't you tell me you had glasses?"

"I thought they made me look stupid. I hate these things. Always slipping off my nose, pinching my nose, getting foggy when…certain things happen."

"I guess so. Here, they might be a little tight is all. I'll fix them." Gibson said taking off Seala's glasses and fixing them the sides so they'd fit better. Afterward, placing them back on Seala. "There, any better?"

"Perfect. Thank you." Seala said fixing the placement.

"That's what I'm here for." Seala giggled and then frowned. "What's wrong now?"

"Well…you remember when Melodie said I could read or write because I'm dyslexic?"

"Of course…why?"

"Well…let me see a book off that shelf?" Seala said pointing to the bookshelf behind Gibson. Gibson handed her a book and Seala turned to a random page, holding it up. "Here, look at this page."

"Okay…_She started-_"

"No…just read to yourself, that first paragraph."

Gibson read to himself, and then handed the book back to Seala.

"Okay, now what?" Gibson asked.

"_She started to cry asleep. All alone in the world, no friends, no family, no anyone. She cried for hours, trying to sleep, but she cried until the next morning. Then, all a sudden, the door was pounded upon. You'd think it would be knocked over, from how hard the person knocked. Emily stood up from her bed, half asleep from not sleeping the night before, and walked to the door. Opening it to her excited friend, Allie May, from next door._" Seala stopped reading. Gibson was surprised. "I know what you're thinking and—I really am dyslexic…but only when I don't have my glasses on."

"You could read this whole time?"

"And write." Seala added nervously.

There was a long silence.

"Seala that is the most…wonderful thing."

"What? You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad…for not telling me, but this is great." Gibson picked up Seala and spun her.

"Ah! Gibson!"

Gibson stopped and set her down.

"Oops…sorry. But that really is great."

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It's okay. Come on. Let's go."

Seala and Gibson walked over to the group of others.

"Wow, Seala. You look great in those glasses." Nova said.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you wore glasses?" Otto asked.

"I told you." Gizmo sang in Seala's ear.

Seala got a rush of embarrassment through her body and started blushing. Afterward, they all walked to down town, where Seala and Gizmo's surprise was.

**Me: I know it's short, but I really wanted to update a chapter to this story because I've been working on it for almost a week now and it's driving me crazy, because I'm starting to get writer's block and writer's hand from my STUPID CAPT TESTING! Stupid CAPT! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and please comment on what you think about Seala's glasses. Thanks, updating shortly (hopefully), and no question. BTW: that book reading from Seala, I made that up.**


	27. To Say Goodbye…For Now Last Chapter

**Me: Okay, so I **_**was **_**going to have the surprise for them to go to the zoo but I decided to just change that and have them go to the airport instead. And I sorta agree with Hallow Witch that I am just dragging this on, so this story will end soon.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**To Say Goodbye…For Now**

As everyone entered the airport, the HyperForce didn't look too good.

"Hey…aren't you guys having fun?" Gizmo asked.

"Yeah…I guess." Chiro said sitting down.

Carbon sat next to him.

"You feel alright?" She asked.

"Uh…yeah…yeah. I'm fine."

"No…you're alright. What's the matter? Miss Shuggazoom?" Carbon asked.

"A little. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love this. Hanging out with you guys on this trip and everything is great but I guess I'm a little homesick."

"Well, why don't you and your team go ahead back. We'll finish the trip and head on back in a few weeks."

"Carbon!" Gizmo whined.

"What are we going to do? Let them feel sick? Gizmo, they need to leave and go back home and that's final."

"No, we'll be fine. Right team?"

Gibson was lying on the seats again, like he has throughout the trip.

"Gibson might be homesick. He needs to go back or it could worsen." Melodie said.

"And Gizmo and I, we need to stay here so we'll finish our trip."

"And I'm not leaving them alone." Elella said.

Blaze, Melodie and Carbon agreed.

"Okay, I guess we don't have a choice. Team, grab your bags. We're going home." Chiro said sadly.

"Well, don't get too excited about kid." Elella joked.

"Hey, I'm leaving my two sisters alone on Earth. What do you want me to do?"

"Be happy. You get to go home. And it's not like we won't be back. We'll be back on Shuggazoom in three weeks tops. We'll be fine."

"Alright. As long as you'll be okay."

"We have four people watching over both of us. There's no worries about it…'kay?"

"Okay."

At the Intergalactic Bus Station…

"I still can't believe you brought the Super Robot and MegaRobot here." Gizmo said.

"We couldn't get any bus tickets because Seala was here." Melodie said.

"I always buy the tickets." Seala said.

"Well, I guess this is it…for now." Chiro said opening the door.

"Yeah. For now." Carbon said.

"Can't wait to for you two to come back. I wanna talk some more." Jinmay said.

"Me too." Jin agreed.

"I had fun while you were here." Gizmo said.

"So did I." Otto said before giving a quick kiss.

Everyone said their goodbyes, except Seala who sat with Gibson in the sick bay.

"Hey, Seala? You still up here?" Nova called.

"In the sick bay Nova!" Seala called back.

Nova walked in and saw how worried Seala was.

"You know, he'll be okay."

"I know. It's just…I've never seen anyone get homesickness this bad before."

"He'll be just fine. A little rest, get him back to Shuggazoom, and he'll be just fine, right?"

"Yes…I guess so."

After a minute, there was a groan, soft and weak.

"Gibson?" Seala questioned.

"Seala? Where am I?"

"In the Super Robot sick bay. You're going home with your team."

"But the trip?"

"The MegaForce and I are staying and finishing the trip. We'll be back in three weeks."

"Are you sure about this?"

"You need to go back to Shuggazoom where you can be properly taken care of."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me. Nova, please make sure he stays here until you're back on Shuggazoom?"

"Of course. You go ahead and finish your trip. He'll be just fine."

Seala smiled and then looked at Gibson.

"You call me when you feel better. Got it?"

"Okay. I will."

Seala kissed him quickly before leaving the Robot. The Super Robot blasted off, leaving the MegaForce alone on Earth.

**Me: I know it was another short chapter, but it was the last one of this story. Look for the next story. I'm uploading the first chapter today. Please comment and read the next story, I think you'll all like it because it'll be really cute later in the story. So, bye. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
